You Are All I Ever Wanted
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: E se, na primeira vez em Hogwarts, quando Draco Malfoy estendeu a sua mão para Harry Potter, Harry em vez de recusar, tivesse mostrado um sorriso e apertado a mão do loiro?
1. Como Tudo Começou

**Advertências:** Slash, rated M, cenas de sexo (algumas poderão ser mais explícitas que outras, obviamente), linguagem, na fanfic ninguém está seguro, MPREG (Male Pregnant). Se você não se sente confortável, ou se sente ofendido com alguma destas advertências, melhor não ler.

* * *

Harry Potter havia sido deixado naquele momento sozinho na estação King Cross.

Com um bilhete na mão ele andou até um homem que devia de trabalhar na estação.

- Desculpe. Pode me dizer onde é a plataforma 9 ¾ ? – O moreno perguntou.

- Plataforma 9 ¾ ? Você acha que tem graça não é? Plataforma 9 ¾… - O homem respondeu se afastando.

- Venham. Plataforma 9 ¾ por aqui. – Ele ouviu uma mulher dizer. Logo a avistou e seguiu-a a ela e aos adolescentes ruivos que iam atrás, ficando à espreita.

- Percy, você primeiro. – Ela continuou.

Um dos garotos ruivos, que parecia o mais velho, chegou-se na frente e avançou em direcção da parede, correndo e a trespassou, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Fred, George, vocês a seguir. – Ela falou apontando para dois gémeos.

- Ele não é o Fred, eu é que sou. – Dizia George.

- Francamente mulher, e você ainda diz que é nossa mãe. – Falou Fred.

- Oh.. desculpe George.. – A mulher se desculpou.

- Estava brincando, eu é que sou o Fred. – Disse o próprio desatando a correr com seu gémeo em direcção à parede e assim como Percy, desaparecendo.

- Er.. desculpe.. pode me dizer.. como é que.. – Harry dizia.

- O quê, como vai para a plataforma? – A mulher perguntou, e vendo ele assentir, ela continuou. – Oh, não se preocupe querido, o Ron também vai para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. O que precisa de fazer.. é ir direito à parede, entre as plataformas 9 e 10. É melhor ir a correr.. se você estiver nervoso.

- Boa sorte. – A garotinha ruiva que estava ao lado da mulher, falou.

Aí, Harry olhou a parede e finalmente correu até lá, passando ela e indo dar à plataforma 9 ¾.

A viagem de comboio durou algum tempo.

Ele ficou num dos vagões com Ronald Weasley, o ruivo que ia para o primeiro ano como ele, e a quem a mulher tinha chamado de 'Ron'.

Ele conheceu também, embora mais vagamente, uma garota de cabelos armados, de nome Hermione Granger.

Logo chegaram a Hogwarts e foram recebidos pela professora Mcgonagall.

- Bem-vindos a Hogwarts. Agora, dentro de momentos, vão entrar por estas portas e juntarem-se aos vossos colegas, mas antes de se sentarem têm de ser divididos pelas nossas equipas. Existe a Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, e a Slytherin. Ao longo do ano, estas equipas vão ser as vossas famílias.. ganham pontos com os vossos triunfos.. qualquer infracção, faz perder pontos.. no final do ano, a equipa com mais pontos ganha a taça da equipa. – Ela explicava.

- Trevor! – Um garoto pouco atrás de Harry gritou.

Chegando-se na frente, ele apanhou seu sapo desaparecido.

- Desculpe. – Ele murmurou tímido.

- A selecção vai começar dentro em breve. – A professora falou, os deixando sozinhos logo de seguida.

- Então é verdade, o que disseram no comboio.. – Um garoto loiro começou a falar. – Harry Potter, veio para Hogwarts.

Os restantes alunos começaram a cochichar entre si.

- Estes são o Crabbe, e o Goyle. – O loirinho continuou, parando na sua frente. – E eu sou o Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Ronald riu baixinho.

- Você acha meu nome engraçado? Nem é preciso perguntar o seu. Ruivo, com um manto usado.. deve ser um Weasley. – Falou Draco. Logo se voltou para Harry de novo. – Ainda vai descobrir que algumas famílias de feiticeiros são melhores de que as outras Potter. Não queira fazer amizades erradas. Posso ajudar a escolher.

Ele estendeu a mão para o moreno.

E aí, sobre o olhar expectante de Ronald, ele sorriu e apertou a mão de Draco, se postando a seu lado.

Poucos segundos depois, a professora apareceu de novo.

- Está tudo pronto. Sigam-me. – Ela pediu.

Assim, todos seguiram ela pelo Salão Principal, onde todos os outros alunos de anos mais avançados os olhavam, alguns com um sorriso, alguns com carranca, outros com cara de tédio e ainda alguns sem expressão alguma.

Todos se agruparam em frente de um banco com um chapéu velho em cima.

O professor Dumbledore falou e só depois veio a selecção.

- Agora.. eu irei pôr-vos o Chapéu Seleccionador na cabeça.. e serão escolhidos para as esquipas. – Mcgonagall falou, olhando para uma lista nas suas mãos. – Hermione Granger.

A menina de cabelos armados avançou lentamente para o banco, se sentando.

- GRYFFINDOR! – Nem deram 5 segundos para o chapéu gritar o nome da equipa.

Hermione correu para a mesa dos leões onde foi cumprimentada por alguns dos membros.

- Draco Malfoy. – Anunciou a professora.

Com um sorrisinho, o loiro avançou, se sentando no banquinho e, o chapéu nem tocou na sua cabeça quando se ouviu por todo o Salão:

- SLYTHERIN!

Ele se dirigiu para a mesa das cobras que ainda aplaudia.

- Susan Bones. – Ela chamou.

- HUFFLEPUFF! – O Chapéu Seleccionador disse.

- Harry Potter. – A professora falou.

Foi a vez do garoto Potter se sentir um pouco nervoso enquanto se dirigia para o banco.

Sentou-se e Mcgonagall logo tratou de lhe colocar o chapéu na cabeça enquanto todo o Salão cochichava.

- _Hum.. difícil, muito difícil. Um corajoso já vi.. __também não és uma mente maldosa.. __tens talento, oh sim.. __e uma grande ânsia de afirmação.. mas onde é que eu te vou pôr?_ - O chapéu murmurava.

Harry nada falou. Draco tinha dito que o chapéu velho nunca errava, por isso ele decidiu confiar, onde o chapéu o colocasse, era o seu lugar.

- SLYTHERIN! – O Chapéu Seleccionador anunciou.

A mesa dos Slytherin explodiu assim em palmas, e então Harry se dirigiu para lá, onde com um sorriso, Draco o esperava.

* * *

Bem.. e esse foi o primeiro capítulo de minha nova fanfic..! Eu espero muito sinceramente que vocês gostem, mesmo..!

Para o caso de não haver dúvidas, eu deixo aqui um esclarecimento quanto a minha escrita. Quem segue minhas fanfics, ou pelo menos quem leu 'Hard Reality' sabe, mas isso é para o caso de um novo leitor ou assim. Eu sou portuguesa, mas escrevo em português do Brasil porque eu falo com muitas pessoas de lá, e as fanfics que eu leio são maioritariamente de pessoas de lá também, eu de certa forma me habituei, e já não consigo bem escrever em Português daqui de Portugal. Não é por querer copiar ou assim, é só mesmo porque eu já só consigo escrever assim, e eu gosto. Bom.. só para esclarecer mesmo..!

Mais uma vez, eu espero que gostem..!

Beijos

Sophie :)


	2. You Give Me Something

**Alguns anos depois…**

Dormitório masculino dos Slytherin, 7º ano, 7:40 da manhã.

O despertador tocava à cinco minutos, mas finalmente uma mão o desligou.

Ainda sem quase abrir os olhos, Draco Malfoy, depois de parar o despertador, olhou as horas. 7:41 da manhã.

- Merda. – O loiro falou. Olhou em redor e viu que seus amigos, Harry e Blaise ainda nem acordados estavam.

Se levantou da cama, foi até Blaise e empurrou-o, fazendo ele cair no chão com um estrondo e de seguida foi até Harry, tirando-lhe as cobertas de cima.

- Porra Draco, volte a dormir e me deixe faze-lo também. – O moreno resmungou.

- Deixe-se de coisas Harry, são 7:40, nós temos de estar na aula às 8:00. – Disse Draco.

- Merda. – Ele falou correndo para o banheiro.

Draco voltou a olhar Blaise que agora dormia no chão, onde havia caído.

- Blaise, seu idiota. – O loiro o chamou. – Levanta do chão, temos de estar prontos daqui a 20 minutos.

- Uhum, tô indo, tô indo.. – Murmurou o outro.

Aí, Draco simplesmente desistiu, dando de ombros e virando costas.

_You only stay with me in the morning  
You only hold me when I sleep,  
I was meant to tread the water  
Now I've gotten into deep  
For every piece of me that wants you  
Another piece backs away._

_'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright,  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try,  
Please give me something  
'Cause someday I might know my heart._

Passavam pouco das 8:00, quando os três saíram da Sala Comum, rumo a Poções.

Chegaram na sala e bateram na porta.

- Entre. – A voz grossa e firme do professor Snape, se fez ouvir do lado de fora.

Harry, que estava na frente, abriu a porta e entrou, com os outros dois atrás.

- Desculpe o atraso. – Falou Draco.

- Desta passa, mas que seja a última vez senhores. – Snape retorquiu.

- Claro. – Blaise disse, sentando na beira de Pansy.

Esta, olhava com olhos famintos para Harry, que sentava numa das mesas, junto com Draco.

- Eu vou explicar teoricamente e passar no quadro uma nova poção. Apenas na próxima aula vamos começar com a prática. – Dizia Snape, começando a explicar a poção logo de seguida.

Algum tempo depois, Snape parou de falar e se virou de novo para os alunos.

- Muito bem. Alguma dúvida? – Perguntou ele.

Hermione levantou sua mão.

- Ninguém? – Ele continuou.

A morena bufou e levantou mais sua mão, mas de nada lhe serviu.

- Bom, sendo assim, eu vou passar mais algumas coisas no quadro, e quero que vocês passem também. – Snape ia se virar mais uma vez para o quadro, mas uma coisa o fez parar. – Sr. Zabini?

Blaise estava roncando em sua mesa, com a cabeça deitada em cima de seus braços.

- Sr. Zabini! – O professor aumentou consideravelmente sua voz.

- Hein? – Blaise acordou alarmado, caindo da cadeira.

Rapidamente a sala explodiu em risadas.

- SILÊNCIO. – Snape berrou, fazendo todos se calarem imediatamente. – Você está bem Sr. Zabini?

- Estou sim professor. – O moreno respondeu.

- Se o senhor não dormiu durante a noite, isso não é problema meu, é seu e você o resolve como quiser, mas eu não vou admitir que venha dormir para a minha aula. – Falava Snape. – Estamos entendidos, Sr. Zabini?

- Sim professor. – Blaise respondeu.

- Srta. Parkinson eu agradecia que você parasse de comer o Sr. Potter com os olhos e prestasse atenção na aula. – Disse Snape.

A menina corou um pouquinho e se voltou para a frente.

- Bom.. parece que chegamos ao fim. Arrumem as vossas coisas e podem sair. – O professor disse, começando a arrumar suas próprias coisas e esperando pacientemente os alunos saírem para ele se dirigir para sua sala.

_You already waited up for hours  
Just to spend a little time alone with me,  
And I can say I've never bought you flowers  
I can't work out what they mean,  
I never thought that I'd love someone,  
That was someone else's dream._

_'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright,  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try,  
Please give me something,  
'Cause someday I might call you from my heart_

No fim do dia, ao fim da última aula, Transfiguração, Draco, Harry e Blaise saiam juntos da sala.

Pansy veio a correr até eles, se dependurando no braço do garoto Potter.

- Vai, o que você quer agora Pansy? – Perguntava Harry.

- Nada Harry, querido. Mas eu não posso andar a seu lado não? – Perguntou ela.

- Pode Pansy. – Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Você está ruído de ciúmes Blaise, tudo bem que é difícil, mas não precisa dar tanta bandeira. – Draco murmurou para o amigo.

- O que quer que eu faça? Não consigo evitar.. – Blaise retorquiu.

Naquele momento, Pansy começou a beijar a face de Harry enquanto este se afastava um pouco.

- Eu vou para o dormitório. – Disse Blaise começando a andar para longe.

- Bem.. eu vou com ele. Não vou ficar aqui fazendo de vela né.. – O loiro falou para os outros dois, logo de seguida começando a andar atrás de Blaise.

Pansy sorriu mais abertamente quando viu que poderia ficar finalmente sozinha com Harry e com força, ela o parou, virou ele para ela e o beijou avidamente.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Parkinson? – Perguntava Harry.

- Vá lá querido.. não negue.. você quer tanto como eu.. – Pansy murmurava em seu ouvido, enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

Aí, o moreno olhou para os dois lados do corredor e quando constatou que não estava lá mais ninguém, ele pegou a moreninha ao colo, que deu uma risada, e a levou para a sala da frente.

Abriu a porta e a fechou devagar. Ainda com ela no colo, Harry foi até à mesa e a deitou lá, deitando por cima e começando a acariciar seus seios.

- Se apresse.. deixe as carícias de lado Harry.. passe á acção logo, eu não to aguentando de tanto tesão.. – Pansy pediu.

- Hum.. to vendo que você é uma das minhas.. – Ele disse.

Logo ele levantou apressadamente a saia da menina, tirou sua calcinha a jogando no chão, abaixou sua calça e seus boxers e rapidamente colocou seu membro nela, ao que os dois gemeram em uníssono.

- Vai mais forte, mais forte! Mais fundo.. oh, Harry! – Ela gemia. Já estavam naquilo à alguns minutos. – Mais rápido Harry.. eu to vindo..

- Eu também. – Harry falou, com voz baixa.

Não deram mais 3 estocadas e os dois chegaram no orgasmo.

- Ahhhhhh! – Eles gemeram.

Harry caiu por cima de Pansy, cansado.

A menina, sem mais nem menos, começou a rir.

- Porque você está rindo assim Pansy? – Ele perguntou.

- Você é tão bom. – Ela disse.

- É eu sei, pode dizer, eu sou foda. – Harry falou, começando a se vestir de novo.

- É, foda e modesto também. – Pansy disse colocando sua calcinha.

- Sempre. – Harry retorquiu avançando para a porta.

- Você já vai? – Ela Perguntou.

- Aham. – Ele respondeu simplesmente. – Até depois Pansy.

Saindo da sala ele se dirigiu para a Sala Comum dos Slytherin, mas precisamente para o dormitório, onde encontrou Draco, sentado na cama.

- Você fez sexo com a Pansy. – Não era uma pergunta.

- O que te faz pensar isso Draco? – Perguntou Harry.

- Você tresanda a sexo e depois, eu logo presumi que fosse com ela. – Falou o loiro.

- Sim, eu transei com ela. Algum problema? – Perguntou o moreno.

Draco logo se levantou da cama e rapidamente chegou até ao outro, o encostando na parede e colando seus corpos.

- Não finja que algo não está acontecendo com nós dois. Não finja como se nada se tivesse passado. – Dizia o loirinho.

- Eu não to fingindo nada Draco. – Retorquiu Harry.

- Harry, nós nos beijamos, nós quase estivemos para transar. Algo está rolando aqui eu só não estou certo do quê. Mas não finja como se nada tivesse acontecido e como se nada estivesse acontecendo porque está. Mas você gostou do que se passou. Não é mesmo Harry? – Draco perguntava beijando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Bastou esse toque para Harry gemer.

Sem mais demoras, Draco agarrou a face de Harry e beijou sua boca enfiando logo sua língua sem pedir permissão ao que o moreno agarrou sua bunda.

Os dois continuaram ainda por um bom tempo explorando suas bocas e se tocando, até ao momento que ouviram a voz de Blaise, e pararam.

_But it might be a second too late,  
And the words I could never say  
Gonna come out anyway._

'_Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright,  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try,  
Please give me something,  
'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright,  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try,  
Please give me something  
'Cause someday I might know my heart.  
Know my heart, know my heart, know my heart.._

_

* * *

_

**You Give Me Something – James Morrison**

**

* * *

**

**Hannah Granger Weasley** –Hey Hannah..! Fico contente que tenhas gostado, mesmo..! Muito obrigada por acompanhares minha fic..! Ainda não sei bem, como já te havia respondido eu acho. Acho que vai ser duas vezes á semana como fazia com as outras fanfics mas isso é incialmente para experimentar, depois nao sei se passará a ser 1 vez por semana. Beijocas

**vrriacho** –Hey..! Fico muito feliz por teres gostado..! Continua acompanhando..! Ahh perguntinha… eu vi que estavas traduzindo 'Nothing Left To Hold' da Branwen777, ou ainda estás. Eu a li em ingles e amei completamente e olha que eu não sou muito fan de Twilight não, mas logo começei a gostar de Edward/Harry. Queria perguntar se tens a Fanfic inteira, nem que seja em ingles, guardada. Bem, era só isso, obrigada..! Beijos

**Victoire Malfoy** – Hey..! É, até que promete..! (Poxa, me senti importante agora..! 0.0) Como disse para a Hannah, acho que vai ser 2 vezes por semana, como costumo fazer em todas minhas fics, mas depois, ainda não tenho a certeza, mas pode passar a 1 vez por semana. Primeiro vou ver como as coisas correm com eu postando 2 vezes à semana..! Bjs, obrigada e continua acompanhando..!

**Moka–chan** – Olá..! Slytherin – melhor casa em Hogwarts, amo! Realmente fica mais sexy, e eu quero mostrar esse lado mais rebelde do Harry, tenho medo é de não o fazer muito..! Obrigada e continua acompanhando, bjs..!

**Themarilyn**– Hey..! Fico feliz que tenhas gostado..! Realmente muda o rumo, exceptuando algumas coisas..! Continua acompanhando, obrigada e bjinhos..!

Bem, realmente muito obrigada pelas reviews nesse 1º capítulo, fiquei muito feliz ao saber que gostaram e agora.. bom, continuem acompanhando e espero que continuem gostando também.

Ahh, uma coisa mais que eu esqueci de mencionar no primeiro capítulo.

Uma parte da Fanfic conterá algum.. digamos, Severus/Lily, mas não uma relação amorosa entre os dois. Não confundam, ela está morta sim, depois vocês perceberão..! Era só para avisar mesmo..!

Mais nada a declarar..!

Beijos

Soph :D


	3. Jailhouse Rock

The warden threw a party in the county jail  
The prison band was there and they began to wail  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing  
You should've heard t

_hose knocked out jailbirds sing_

_Let's rock  
Everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

Os três garotos junto com Pansy, estavam conversando na aula de Defesa do dia seguinte.

- Pessoal.. – O professor, Remus Lupin chamava, mas eles não lhe deram atenção. – Ei, pessoal! Eu agradecia que vocês se calassem e prestassem atenção na aula. No intervalo falam tudo que tiveram para falar.

Os quatro reviraram os olhos e se calaram então.

- Hoje eu vos ensinarei um novo feitiço. Ele irá fazer com que se transformem no vosso companheiro, sem dor, nada. Apenas se transformarão nele. O feitiço acaba quando vocês quiserem, neste caso, vocês ficarão meia-hora no corpo do vosso companheiro. – Falava ele. – Depois eu vos explico como isto serve em DCAT, pois também pode ter efeitos muito maus e pode ser usado para as artes das trevas.

Todos se começaram a juntar dois a dois.

- Nada disso. Eu farei as duplas e é sem discussão. – Disse ele.

Todos bufaram alto.

- Ora bem.. – Lupin continuou. – Harry Potter e Blaise Zabini.

Os dois sorriram.

- Pansy Parkinson e Susan Bones.

Pansy olhou de esguelha para a Hufflepuff e cruzou os braços.

- Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger.

- O quê? – Perguntaram os dois.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou o professor.

- Claro que há problema, eu não vou ficar com ela. – Draco reclamou.

- Pois bem, os vossos problemas, vocês os resolvem lá fora, aqui dentro são todos iguais e vocês os dois, nesta aula, vão ficar juntos e não há mais conversa. – Lupin disse.

- Os meus pêsames. – Harry sussurrou para o amigo.

- Nem diga nada. – Falou Draco.

O professor falou então o feitiço e todos o fizeram, sendo bem sucedidos, e assim, mudando de corpo.

- Você sabe que é muito feia não sabe Granger? – Perguntou Draco. – É realmente muito desconfortável estar no seu corpo.

- Digo o mesmo de você. – Ela retorquiu.

- Bem, eu não sou feio Granger, na realidade eu sou bem gostoso. – Dizia o loiro. – Acredita, não sou só eu que digo isso.

- Deve ser deve. – Falou Hermione.

- Você não acredita? – Draco perguntou.

A menina não respondeu.

- Ah, bem me parecia. – Ele disse.

Logo, a meia hora acabou e todos começaram a desfazer os feitiços e a sair da sala.

Draco e Hermione ainda com os corpos trocados, estavam com as varinhas apontadas um ao outro. O feitiço não estava a resultar.

- Merda. Porque isto não esta dando resultado? – Perguntava Draco.

- Eu não sei Malfoy. – Hermione respondeu.

- Maldito feitiço. Porque será que esta porra não está resultando? – Ele perguntou de novo.

- Eu não sei. – Respondeu ela.

- Eu não sei, eu não sei. Você é que é a rata da biblioteca aqui, arranja alguma solução, eu não quero ficar em seu corpo. – Falou o loiro.

- Bem Malfoy, eu também não quero, mas eu nunca li sobre esse feitiço, não sei nada sobre ele, apenas o que o professor explicou. – Disse Hermione.

- Venha de uma vez Hermione. – Ronald puxou um Draco no corpo da Gryffindor para fora da sala, sem ele poder dizer nada, enquanto Harry puxava Hermione no corpo de Draco para fora da sala também.

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone  
Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone  
The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang  
The whole rhythm section was a purple gang_

_Let's rock  
Everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

Ao fim da tarde, Draco andava pelos corredores procurando por Hermione para resolver aquilo.

Encontrou-a na biblioteca. Todos os outros alunos na biblioteca estavam de boca aberta ao ver Draco Malfoy estudando, apenas não sabiam que não era mesmo ele.

Mas seus queixos se colaram ao chão quando Hermione Granger sentou na beira dele.

- Granger. – Falou Draco. – Já descobriu mais alguma coisa? Eu quero voltar para o meu corpo agora.

- Eu não concordo. – Ela falou simplesmente.

- Como assim? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Eu não quero voltar para o meu corpo.. ainda. – Falou Hermione.

- Você ficou louca de vez Granger? – Perguntou Draco.

- Não. Você vê, é que.. eu desconfio de uma coisa.. mas eu preciso ficar no seu corpo para ter certeza dela. – Ela falava. – E eu tenho uma vantagem. Se eu não quiser tentar o feitiço e voltar para o meu corpo, você não o pode fazer sozinho, tem de ser com os dois. Mas não se preocupe, mesmo se nos não o fizermos, ele acaba, uns dias depois. E é isso que eu preciso. Uns dias. Até depois Malfoy. Se divirta sendo eu.

Aí, ela pegou suas coisas e saiu, rumo à Sala Comum dos Slytherin.

Draco apertou os pulsos, visivelmente irritado.

- Filha da mãe da Granger.. ela ainda vai pagar. – Ele falou.

Alguns alunos que ainda lá estavam o olharam.

- O que é? – Ele perguntou.

- Bem é só que.. você estava se insultando a si própria, sabe.. – Um deles respondeu.

- Vai se foder garoto. – Draco retorquiu. – Saia da frente.

Este, um pouco espantado com a atitude da 'garota', obedeceu.

_Number 47 said to number 3  
"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see  
I sure would be delighted with your company  
Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me"_

_Let's rock  
Everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, Rock, Rock_

_Sad Sack was sittin' on a block of stone  
Way over in the corner weepin' all alone  
The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square  
If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair"_

_Let's rock  
Everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

Pouco depois do jantar, Draco estava andando pelos corredores, até que foi puxado para detrás de uma das estátuas do corredor, sendo avidamente beijado.

- Mclaggen? Porque você fez isso? – Perguntava ele.

- Olá querida! Porque você está se fazendo desentendida? – Perguntou Cormac **(****1)**.

- Eu não estou me fazendo de desentendida, eu apenas estou perguntando porque você me beijou. – Disse Draco.

- Porque nós somos namorados. – Ele respondeu.

- Não somos, eu namoro o Wea.. Ron. Se eu namorasse com você estaria traindo ele. E eu amo ele. – Draco disse.

- O que você tomou hoje Mione? – Perguntou Cormac. – Você não ama mais ele, você me ama a mim. E na realidade você está traindo ele há um bom tempo, porque sim, nós namoramos às escondidas, caso se tenha esquecido. Mas daqui a pouco tempo isso vai acabar e você vai falar para o Weasley que não quer ficar mais com ele né?

- Ah.. é, claro. Desculpe querido, eu não sei o que me deu hoje. – Draco respondeu.

Cormac avançou para o beijar de novo, mas Draco o parou.

- Amor, hoje não, eu estou muito cansada tá? Depois falamos. – Ele disse acenando levemente e virando costas andando para longe.

'Interessante..' Draco pensava. 'Com que então a Granger anda a trair o Weasley hein..! Eu poderia tramar sua vidinha e contar para ele… mas talvez isso aqui me venha a servir de algo mais tarde, quem sabe.'

Assim, Draco se dirigiu para a Sala Comum dos Gryffindor, sítio onde pelos vistos, ele teria de ficar por uns dias.

_Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake  
No one's lookin', now's the chance to make a break"  
Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix nix  
I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks"_

_Let's rock  
Everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock  
Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock  
Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock  
Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_

* * *

_

**Cormac (****1)** – Em minha fic, ele não é um ano mais avançado que Hermione, Ron (etc), é do mesmo ano que eles.

**Jailhouse Rock – Elvis Presley**

**

* * *

**

**Hannah Granger Weasley** - Hey..! Fico contente que tenhas gostado e obrigada..! Espero que tenhas gostado desse aqui também..! Bjs

**Mila Pink** - Ele não é bi, mas ele meio que aproveitou a situação da Pansy estar com tanto desejo de estar sozinha com ele a fazer coisas indecentes (xD) que olha.. não resistiu e aproveitou-se disso e da paixoneta que Pansy tem por ele..! Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! Bj

**AB Feta** - É verdade, eu sou má..! Mas eu gosto..! Continua acompanhando..! Bjs

**vrriacho** - Hey, ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! E obrigada mais uma vez também por me mandares a fic..! Já a li toda de novo..! :P Beijos

**SamaraKiss** - Hey..! Uma parte eu já respondi por isso.. obrigada e continua acompanhando..! Bjinhos :)


	4. Trick Me

Nessa mesma noite, quando Draco chegou no dormitório feminino, encontrou algumas colegas do 7ºano de Hermione, junto com Ginevra.

- Weas.. Ginny? O que você está aqui a fazer? – Ele perguntou.

- Mione, querida.. nós vamos ter uma noite em grande. Vamos jogar verdade e consequência, temos muita bebida.. – A ruiva apontou para várias cervejas amanteigadas e algumas garrafas de Firewhisky. – E no fim, eu tenho uma surpresinha.

- Hum, que.. que bom..! – Draco disse, falsamente entusiasmado.

Todas começaram a colocar almofadas no chão e depois se sentaram em roda.

Uma das meninas logo enfeitiçou uma garrafa para ficar vermelha para quando alguém mentisse.

- Podemos começar? – Ginny perguntou.

Todas assentiram.

- Muito bem.. – A ruiva murmurou girando a garrafa.

**(Pergunta X Responde) (Claire X Ginny)**

- Verdade ou consequência? – Claire perguntou.

- Hum.. verdade. – Disse Ginny.

- É verdade que você acha o Potter muito atraente Gin? – Perguntou ela.

- Bem, é verdade. Quer dizer, ele não e nada simpático com nenhum de nós, mas temos de concordar que ele é muito gostoso. – Ginny respondeu, tomando um gole de Firewhisky.

'To vendo que você adoraria ter o Harry só para você pobretanas' Draco pensava. 'Tarde de mais queridinha, o Harry é meu.'

A garrafa foi novamente rodada.

**(Ginny X Draco)**

- Verdade ou consequência? – Ginny perguntou.

- Verdade. – Falou Draco.

- É verdade que você acha o Malfoy gostoso Mione? – A ruiva perguntou.

'Interessante' Draco pensou.

- Óbvio que não! – Ele respondeu á sorte.

A garrafa se tornou vermelha e o loiro sorriu maliciosamente.

- Vá, diga a verdade Hermione. – Outra das meninas falou.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.. – Draco começou. – O Draco é realmente super gostoso? Vocês já olharam bem o corpo dele. Ele é tão lindo..

- Draco? Quanta intimidade! Você já foi para a cama com ele? – Perguntou Claire.

- Hein? Não eu nunca iria para a cama com um garota como a G… digo, com um garoto como o Malfoy. – Draco falou.

- Você anda um pouquinho estranha Hermione. – Comentou outra das meninas presentes.

- Ignorem.. – Draco pediu.

Elas fizeram mais algumas jogadas e pouco depois, já alegres demais, elas pararam.

- E então a sua surpresa Ginny? – Claire perguntou.

- Ah, sim.. – Dizia ela. – Eu volto já.

A ruiva voltou alguns segundos depois, com um Colin Creevy apenas de boxers e de sorrisinho na face, em seu encalço.

Todas deram gritinhos e bateram palmas em excitação enquanto Draco apenas olhou a cena com a boca meia entreaberta e de sobrancelha erguida.

- _Muffliato _**(****1)**. – Ginny proferiu.

Aí, Ginny colocou musica e Colin começou a fazer um striptease para elas.

Draco suspirou pesadamente e sentou de novo no chão.

'Essa noite vai ser longa. Muito longa..' Ela pensava.

_Wooo  
This is It Yeah  
Wooo_

_Said I've paid all my dues for what i've done  
And I showed you that I love you more than once  
Theres nothing left there to deside  
Said you might trick me once  
I won't let you trick me twice  
Freedom to us has alwayz been a trick  
Freedom to u has alwayz been who ever landed on your dick  
Seen it in your one to many times  
Said you might trick me once  
I won't let you trick me twice no_

_Might trick me once  
I won't let you trick me twice  
Mght trick me once  
I won't let you trick me twice no  
Mght trick me once  
I won't let you trick me twice  
No I won't let you trick me twice_

No dia seguinte, mais ou menos às 7:25 da manhã. o despertador de Hermione tocou.

Draco, sonolento e com uma leve dor de cabeça olhou em redor.

Claire e mais três meninas, estavam dormindo no chão, umas agarradas as outras. Outras duas meninas estavam juntas em uma cama e Ginny estava em outra das camas, deitada por cima de Colin, que estava nu.

Draco, nem pensando em acordar os outros, se levantou, fez sua higiene, se vestiu, e saiu para tomar o café da manhã e ir para a primeira aula do dia.

Depois da aula de Transfiguração, em que as colegas de Hermione chegaram tarde e com grande ressaca, Draco puxou Hermione para um canto.

- Quando podemos acabar com isto de uma vez? – Ele perguntou. – Estou farto de estar no seu corpo.

- Calma garoto. Tenha paciência. – Hermione disse.

- Eu não quero nem tenho de ter paciência. Suas amiguinhas me fizeram jogar 'Verdade ou Consequência'. E depois a Weasley fêmea trouxe uma 'surpresinha' chamada Colin Creevy que por acaso veio apenas de boxers e fez questão de fazer striptease. – Falou ele.

Ela gargalhou.

- Você deve ter gostado bastante do show, não Malfoy? – Perguntou ela.

- O que quer dizer com isso Granger? – Perguntou Draco.

- Nada, nada. – Disse Hermione.

- Mas por acaso, eu descobri uma coisa interessante! – Disse ele.

- O quê? – Ela perguntou começando a ficar receosa do que ele tinha descoberto.

- Nada, nada. – Draco cantarolava.

- Me conta. – Hermione pedia.

- Até depois Granger. – Draco disse simplesmente, dando o fora.

_Those days are old and overdone  
And it's only cause i'm not with you that makes me number one  
Though I may love you  
I hurts me deep inside Oh  
Now you no longer have to hide_

_I used to be down with the late night hit  
Started gettin' heavy when I really wasn't ready  
Used my class to get in my mind  
So I fell for your lies like all the time  
I thought you were the shit to be playin around  
Call the police theres a mad girl in town  
Could'nt get even here without a sound  
It's not how I wanna get down Yeah You_

De noite, Hermione estava de volta ao dormitório dos garotos do 7º ano.

Estava se preparando para ir tomar um banho, e estava só de boxers quando Harry apareceu.

- Você sabe onde está o Blaise? – Perguntou ela.

- Não. – O moreno respondeu.

- Hum.. – Dizia Hermione se dirigindo para o banheiro.

- Draco. – Harry o chamou de volta, seu tom de voz parecendo mais carinhoso.

- Diga Harry. – Hermione se virou de novo para ele.

- Me desculpa naquele dia.. eu realmente estava fingindo que nada se passava. Eu estava com medo.. eu ainda estou. – O outro admitiu.

- Ah.. não tem mal Harry.. sem problemas, eu er.. eu te percebo. – Ela tentava escolher as palavras.

- Percebe é? Bem.. hoje eu decidi tomar iniciativa. – Falou Harry se aproximando.

Poucos segundos depois, os dois se estavam beijando na cama do loiro.

Pararam pouco depois, quando Hermione o interrompeu.

- Harry.. hoje não.. – Disse ela.

- Mas.. – Começou ele.

- É que.. eu não to me sentindo muito bem.. na verdade, eu acho que to ficando doente. – Hermione falou.

- Oh.. tudo bem.. você quer que eu pegue algo para você? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Não é preciso Harry.. eu agora vou só tomar um banho okay? – Hermione voltou a levantar da cama.

- Claro. – Harry concordou.

- Até já então. – Ela falou se dirigindo para dentro do banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

'E está feito. Minhas suspeitas estão confirmadas. Está algo rolando entre o Potter e o Malfoy o que também deixa claro que afinal.. eles são gays..! Pronto Malfoy.. agora você pode ter seu corpinho de volta.' Hermione pensou com um sorrisinho em sua face.

_Might trick me once  
I won__'t let you trick me twice  
Might trick me once  
I won't let you trick me twice no  
Might trick me once  
I won't let you trick me twice  
No I won't let you trick me twice  
No I won't let you trick me twice_

_And I've paid all my dues for what I've done  
And I showed you that I love you more than once  
Theres nothing left there to deside  
Ooh Trick me I won't let your trick me twice  
You might trick me once  
No I won't let me trick you twice no  
You might trick me once  
No I won't let me trick you twice  
Woooo  
Peace  
Woooo  
Woooo  
Woooo_

_

* * *

_

**Muffliato (****1)** - Eu acho que ele é mais usado quando as pessoas estão falando e não querem que os outros oiçam, mas acho que também pode ser usado quando não querem que se ouça a musica no quarto..!

**Trick Me – Kelis**

**

* * *

**

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah..! Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! Não levo a mal não, claro..! Bjs

**AB Feta** – Aqui está mais..! Espero que tenhas gostado..! Bj

**SamaraKiss** – Bem.. era isso que ela estava tentando descobrir..! Ela estava desconfiando e com o corpo trocado com o de Draco, ela viu uma oportunidade para tentar esclarecer suas desconfianças..! Bjinhos

Este capítulo não foi dos melhores que já vieram e que ainda estão por vir… mas eu espero mesmo que tenham gostado..!

Beijos

Sophie :P


	5. A Wish Keep Fighting

No outro dia, Draco estava percorrendo os corredores à procura de Harry. Iria tentar o fazer perceber que embora ele estar no corpo de Hermione ele era Draco. Que ele estivera a conviver com a Granger durante aquele tempo, não com ele.

- Hey, Harry. – Ele o chamou.

- Quem te falou que poderias me chamar de Harry, Granger? E o que você quer de mim? – Perguntava o moreno.

- Harry, eu não sou a Granger, eu sou o Draco. – Ele explicou.

- O quê Granger? Você pirou de vez? – Perguntou Harry.

- Não, eu já te disse. Eu não sou ela, eu sou Draco Malfoy. – Disse Draco.

- Ah é? E como isso foi acontecer? – Harry perguntou.

- Na aula de DCAT.. quando fizemos aquele feitiço para mudar de corpo. Todos vocês mudaram fizeram o feitiço ao fim de meia hora e deu resultado, mas o que se passa é que nós o fizemos também, mas ao contrário de vocês, não resultou. – Disse o loiro.

- E você quer que eu acredite nisso? – Dizia o outro.

- É a verdade Harry, eu.. – Começou Draco.

Nesse momento eles foram interrompidos por Hermione, que chegou na beira dos dois com um sorrisinho.

- Draco.. ainda bem que você chegou. A Granger aqui, inventou uma historia maluca dizendo que o feitiço de DCAT depois não resultou e que agora, você é ela, e ela é você. – Harry falou.

- É verdade. – Ela afirmou. - Eu apenas estou no corpo de Draco Malfoy, na realidade, eu sou Hermione Granger e ele sim, é o Draco.

- Hein? Como é isso? – Perguntava o moreno.

- Vamos para outro sítio, está muita gente aqui. – Disse Hermione.

_Please don't be scared  
I won't disappoint you  
Just look at my face  
I shouldn't love you anyway_

_I wanna try it  
I think I'm already trying  
I'm already trying_

_Because I believe it  
Yes I believe it  
And I am trying..._

Os três então se dirigiram para uma sala vazia.

- Expliquem-me de uma vez o que se passa aqui. – Harry pediu.

- É o que eu falei à pouco Harry.. – Começou Draco. – Depois da aula de DCAT, eu fui ter com ela, para tentarmos de novo o feitiço e acabarmos com essa palhaçada, mas aí, ela não quis.

- E porque raio você fez isso Granger? – Perguntou Harry.

- Porque eu estava suspeitando de algo e queria o confirmar. E para isso eu precisava de ficar no corpo dele. – Disse Hermione.

- Suspeitando de quê? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Você está sendo ingénuo agora. Não se lembra de ontem? – Ela perguntava com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- O que aconteceu ontem? – Draco perguntou.

- O Potter.. obviamente pensando que eu era você.. me beijou avidamente.. pedindo desculpa pelo 'outro dia'.. que ele tinha fingido que não estava se passando nada.. dizendo que ele apenas estava com medo.. e que ainda está.. mas que finalmente decidiu tomar ele a iniciativa. – Hermione respondeu.

Draco imediatamente olhou Harry, que fechou os seus olhos.

- Merda.. – Este último murmurou.

- Agora.. se vocês pararem de me chatear a mim e a meus amigos.. de nos insultar.. se nos deixarem de uma vez em paz.. niguém saberá do vosso segredinho. Se vocês não o fizerem.. toda a gente saberá que vocês são gays e que têm algo rolando entre vocês. Qual é a vossa escolha? – Perguntou ela.

- Nenhuma delas. – Disse Draco.

'Eu sabia que ela estar traindo o Weasley com o Mclaggen ainda me ia dar jeito..' Ele pensava.

- Como assim Malfoy? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Você não vai contar nada a niguém.. nem nós vamos parar de fazer que quer que seja. – Disse Draco. – E sabe porquê? Porque eu descobri duas coisinhas a seu respeito também. A primeira.. quando eu e suas amigas estávamos jogando verdade e consequência eu descobri que você me acha super gostoso. Não adianta negar. E depois.. eu descobri também que afinal das contas.. você não é tão santinha assim, não é mesmo Granger? Você está namorando o Weasley, mas não o ama realmente.. porque ao mesmo tempo você está traindo ele com o Mclaggen. Com essa você não contava não é Granger?

Ela cerrou os dentes, apertou os punhos e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e abaixando a cabeça, derrotada.

- Vamos fazer esse feitiço logo. – Ela disse.

Então, os dois logo o fizeram, voltando de novo a seus corpos.

Sem falar mais nada, Hermione se virou para sair da sala.

- Calma aí. Estamos quites então? Você não conta nada, e eu não conto nada. – Draco disse.

- Feito. – Hermione falou saindo da sala.

_Please keep fighting  
Keep fighting...  
Together we can build something beautiful  
Please keep fighting  
Together we'll build love..._

_I can't live without you  
Could I ever learn how to live with you?  
Cause I believe it  
Yes I believe it  
And I am trying..._

Quando os dois garotos ficaram sozinhos, eles se entreolharam.

- Então.. o que você falou para ela ontem à noite. É verdade? – O loiro perguntou.

- Sim.. é verdade. – Harry respondeu.

Draco deu um sorrisinho e avançou para ele o beijando calorosamente, ao que o moreno retribuiu.

- Você acha que.. que nós podíamos tentar..? – Draco perguntava.

- Tentar.. o quê, namorar? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim, quer dizer.. eu sinto algo por você e.. você também sente algo por mim não é? – Disse Draco.

- Sim, Draco, eu sinto algo por você, mas.. não.. eu acho que não podemos. Eu não estou falando que isso nunca poderá acontecer é só que.. não ainda. – Explicou Harry.

- Mas.. porquê? – O outro perguntou.

- Draco, você é o meu melhor amigo. Como eu disse eu sinto algo por você sim. Mas é só que eu ainda não estou certo se é amor, e eu não quero magoar você. – O moreno falou.

- Oh.. tudo bem.. – Draco respondeu.

- Vá lá, não fique assim, por favor Draco. Definitivamente tem algo rolando entre nos dois, mas.. namorar.. é um passo grande demais e isto ainda só está começando. Não diga já que me ama, eu sei que você não está certo disso ainda também. – Dizia ele.

- É.. eu sei..! – Disse Draco. – Melhores amigos, como sempre?

- Claro. Melhores amigos coloridos. – Harry falou roubando um selinho do loiro, que gargalhou brevemente.

E aí, continuando a conversar sobre coisas banais, os dois saíram da sala, rumo à aula de História da Magia.

_Please keep fighting  
Keep fighting  
Together we can build something beautiful  
Please keep fighting  
Together we'll build love..._

_Please keep fighting  
Keep fighting  
Together we can build something beautiful  
Please keep fighting  
Keep fighting...  
I won't give up on you..._

_Please keep fighting  
Together we'll build love..._

_Don't you give up now on me  
I won't give up on you..._

_

* * *

_

**A Wish (Keep Fighting) –**** Dr1ve (com Lúcia Moniz)**

**

* * *

**

**AB Feta** – Era para isso que Hermione queria saber se eles eram gays..! Bjs

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah..! Fixo feliz que tenhas gostado e obrigada..! Bjinhos

**CarolPotterCullen** – Eu senti falta sim..! Depois eu tenho de te perguntar umas coisinhas..! Fico feliz que estejas gostando..! Eu acho que Draco/Harry tá virando meu shipper predilecto..! Como eu disse, vai ter Lily/Severus mas nau uma coisa digamos amorosa..! Beijoca amiga

**SamaraKiss** – Ela não se aproveitou não… ela só fez aquilo para descobrir o que queria mesmo..! Bjs

**vrriacho** – Hey..! Era para isso que ela queria descobrir..! Bjs

**Bet97** – É bom te ter de volta..! +.+ Bem.. eu acho que eu já respondi a review antes não é mesmo.! Espero que tenhas gostado..! Bjos


	6. This Dark Day

Todos estavam numa nova aula de Poções.

Estavam na segunda aula prática, para acabar de fazer a poção que alguns dias atrás, Snape havia explicado, embora ainda teoricamente.

Quando essa chegou no fim, o trabalho que eles tinham de fazer para dali a 2 semanas entregar, era uma outra poção, já mais difícil.

O professor havia os deixado fazerem os pares.

Harry tinha ficado com Draco.

Os dois estavam agora no dormitório masculino, olhando seus cadernos para começarem então a poção.

- Espere aí, Draco.. eu tenho nos meus apontamentos que o primeiro ingrediente é a Descurainia, depois os Hemeróbios e a seguir as Raízes de Valeriana. Mas você tem primeiro os Hemeróbios, depois as Raízes de Valeriana e só depois a Descurainia. – Dizia Harry.

- O Blaise deixou os apontamentos dele aqui, eu vou ver o que ele tem. – Ah, bom.. ele não tem uma, nem outra.

- Bem.. sendo assim, eu vou à sala do Snape perguntar. – Harry falou se levantando da cama.

- Não demore. – Draco pedia.

- Vou tentar loiro. – O moreno respondeu saindo do dormitório.

Quando chegou na sala de Snape, bateu á porta.

- Professor? Posso? – Perguntava Harry.

Ninguém respondeu.

- Professor? – Harry o chamou mais uma vez, agora mais alto, para o caso dele não ter ouvido.

Como ninguém respondeu de novo, ele decidiu entrar.

A sala de aula estava vazia.

Olhou para a outra porta no fundo da sala, que ia dar aos aposentos de Snape.

Atravessou a sala então e dessa vez, sem bater na porta, ele entrou.

_I'm flushing down pills  
I'm lost in my will  
This has been haunting me way too long  
And I can't rewind  
I'm suffering kind  
I've been abusing way too long  
I'm broken, suffocating_

_I'll close my eyes and I'll drift away  
I'll make it through my darkest day  
And I'll sing this song at the top of my lungs  
Until this dark day is done_

Encontrou uma sala um pouco escura. Sofás, uma lareira, uma mesa média com algumas cadeiras á volta e nas paredes havia estantes recheadas de livros.

Mas em uma dessas estantes uma coisa o chamou à atenção.

Em um dos espaços havia apenas um caderno. Era grosso e preto com as palavras 'Severus Snape' marcadas na capa.

Em baixo havia outro espaço, dessa vez maior que tinha uma espécie de pequena porta.

Curioso, ele avançou para lá, pegando o livro.

Abriu e a primeira página apenas dizia:

_**Diário de Severus Snape**_

'O Snape tem um diário?' Harry se perguntava. 'Bem.. eu não deveria mas..'

Não resistindo à tentação, ele sentou no sofá, virando a página.

"_5 de Setembro de 1972,_

_Eu me chamou Severus Snape, tenho 12 anos. Minha amiga Lily me chama de 'Sev'. Eu não sou uma garoto particularmente bonito o que faz com que eu odeie minha aparência e com que nenhuma garota goste de mim, só a Lily, mas eu sei que ela só gosta de mim como seu amigo. É, eu decidi começar um diário. Eu sei que isso costuma ser coisa de menina e só elas escrevem diários e dado que eu sou um garoto, não deveria estar fazendo isto, mas a verdade é que eu estou._

_E eu decidi finalmente desabafar com alguém sobre minha mãe._

_Humpft.. 'alguém'.. um diário não é propriamente uma pessoa, mas bem.._

_Seu nome era Eileen Prince Snape.. ela era a mulher que eu mais amava em minha vida. Ela era a minha mãe. A mulher que sempre me deu amor.. carinho.. sempre se dedicou em me fazer feliz.. quando niguém mais o fez._

_E agora.. morreu. Eu ainda não consigo encaixar isso em minha cabeça. É tanta dor.. demasiada dor._

_Se não fosse por minha mãe.. talvez eu estivesse morto nessa hora._

_É, ela morreu por mim._

_Meu pai a matou._

_Meu pai, Tobias Snape era um bêbado. Ele me bateu diversas vezes, por vezes, duas ou três em um dia só._

_Ele batia em minha mãe também, mais que eu até. De noite, em meu quarto eu ouvia os gritos de minha mãe enquanto ele lhe batia e a estuprava._

_E aí, eu chorava. Chorava desalmadamente por minha mãe, a única pessoa que me amava realmente no mundo, e que estava sofrendo._

_Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem. Foi em uma sexta feira à noite. Meu pai chegou a casa, como sempre bêbedo, de garrafa vazia em sua mão._

_Minha mãe, quando ouviu o barulho forte da porta a bater, se virou para mim, me ordenando para me esconder dentro do armário._

_Sempre olhando para a porta do quarto, com medo que ele entrasse, ela me falou que me amava, que eu era a pessoa que ela mais amava nesse mundo._

_Lágrimas já escorriam por minha face quando ela beijou minha testa e fechou a porta do armário._

_Alguns segundos depois, meu pai entrou no quarto._

_A partir desse momento eles discutiram por pelo menos 15 minutos._

_Até que meu pai começou a bater nela. Ele deferia bofetadas na face de minha mãe e a pontapeava enquanto eu, tentava controlar o barulho de meu choro e fechava os olhos algumas vezes, para não ver a cena._

_Por último ele partiu a garrafa na cabeça dela, e ela caiu no chão, uma poça de sangue se formando a seu lado._

_Meu pai saiu do quarto sem dizer nada._

_E a última coisa que eu vi antes de desmaiar naquele mesmo armário foram os olhos já sem luz de minha mãe, olharem fixamente para mim."_

- Bem.. isto foi.. – Harry estava sem palavras. Sem nem hesitar ele guardou o diário em seu bolso.

_Now I am trapped in the way  
of all my mistakes  
I've been under for way too long  
I'll sit in my shame  
My hearts starts to race  
The poison lingers in my veins  
I'm broken, suffocating_

_I'll close my eyes and I'll drift away  
I'll make it through my darkest day  
And I'll sing this song at the top of my lungs  
Until this dark day is done_

Ainda curioso sobre a pequena porta na estante, ele se levantou do sofá. Não havia nenhuma maçaneta da porta, por isso ele apenas a tocou e ela abriu logo.

Uma coisa saiu de lá e Harry logo reconheceu como sendo um Pensatório.

Lá dentro havia também uma gaveta, que o moreno abriu. Haviam lá algumas caixas, mas a maior era intitulada com o nome 'Lílian Evans'.

- O.. o que minha mãe tem a ver com o Snape? – Harry se perguntava.

Guardou a caixa também e fechou a porta, e nesse momento, Severus entrou.

- Harry..? O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele.

- Oh.. me desculpe se eu invadi sua privacidade professor, mas é que eu fui na sala e não estava lá niguém. Depois eu vim aqui, mas como você não estava também, eu ia a sair. – Harry explicou.

- O que me queria perguntar? – Snape perguntou. Via-se que ele estava um pouco desconfiado.

- É sobre a poção que o senhor mandou para fazer. Eu e o Draco estamos com uma duvida. O primeiro ingrediente é a Descurainia, depois os Hemeróbios e a seguir as Raízes de Valeriana ou primeiro são os Hemeróbios, depois as Raízes de Valeriana e só depois a Descurainia? – O garoto perguntou.

- Primeiro os Hemeróbios, depois as Raízes de Valeriana e só depois a Descurainia. – O professor respondeu.

- Certo. – Disse Harry. – Obrigado por esclarecer. E desculpe o incómodo.

O moreno logo saiu o mais depressa possível dali, andando rápido de volta ao seu dormitório.

Abriu a porta e Draco ainda lá estava.

- Finalmente Harry. Você faz ideia de quanto tempo demorou. Uma eternidade. O que aconteceu? – Perguntava o loiro.

- Nada. – Harry guardou o diário e a caixa em sua gaveta.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou o outro.

- Não é nada Draco. E já agora, você estava certo. Primeiro os Hemeróbios, depois as Raízes de Valeriana e só depois a Descurainia. – Harry respondeu sentando de volta na cama. – Vamos continuar?

- Você está estranho. – Disse ele.

- Ah Draco, deixa isso para lá. – Falou Harry. – Continuamos?

- Sim, tudo bem. – Draco respondeu.

Os dois viram então mais uma vez os apontamentos e depois, logo começaram a fazer a poção.

_You said I'll never change  
You said I never had the strength to break away_

_But now I've changed  
It's time to take the pain and walk away_

_[Now to walk away]_

_I'll open my eyes and I'll stay awake  
I made it through my darkest day  
And I'll sing this song at the top of my lungs  
Now that this dark day is done_

_I'll open my eyes and I'll stay awake  
I made it through my darkest day  
And I'll sing this song at the top of my lungs  
Now that this dark day is done_

_

* * *

_

**This Dark Day – 12 Stones**

**

* * *

**

**AB Feta** – Espero que tenhas gostado, obrigada e bjs..!

**Bet97** – :P Não esperava não..! É, amizade colorida..! O resto da review acho que eu já respondi..! Obrigada, bjinhos

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah, ainda bem que gostaste, fico contente..! Bjinhos

**vrriacho** – É verdade..! Ainda bem que gostaste..! Bj

**SamaraKiss** – Hey, obrigada..! Bjs, e espero que tenhas gostado..!

Aqui vai começar o Severus/Lily, mas como já mencionei, nada de relação amorosa entre os dois ou assim.

Outra coisa.. eu sei que a parte do diário do Snape é exactamente o conteúdo da minha oneshot 'Mamãe'. Na verdade antes de eu postar essa oneshot eu já tinha feito este capítulo, desta mesma fic..! Bom.. fica nas duas, não faz mal..!


	7. Love At First Feel

_You never told me where you came from  
You never told me your name  
I didn't know if you were legal tender  
But I spent you just the same  
And I didn't know it could happen to me  
But I fell in love in the first degree_

_It was love at first feel  
Love at first feel  
Love at first feel  
I was touched with too much_

Harry havia decidido ir na Sala Precisa. Ela estava agora transformada, em uma agradável sala de estar. No meio havia um Pensatório. O moreno havia levado para a Sala Precisa o diário de Snape e a caixa que continha as memórias.

Ele a abriu e tirou o primeiro frasquinho, se levantando e deitando o conteúdo no Pensatório.

_Uma garotinha ruiva estava rindo alegremente, ao mesmo tempo que brincava no baloiço._

_Ao lado, uma garota mais velha e de cabelos pretos a olhava._

_- Não balance tão alto Lílian, você ainda vai cair. – Ela a avisou._

_- Eu não vou cair Tuney, não se preocupe..! – Dizia Lily._

_Poucos segundos depois, a ruiva caiu do baloiço. Antes que sua irmã, Petúnia, pudesse chegar na beira dela para a ajudar a levantar, um garoto, que parecia ter a mesma idade de Lily, já a ajudava._

_Ele tinha cabelos pouco acima dos ombros, um pouco oleosos também. Seus olhos eram quase pretos. Sua pele era pálida e usava roupas demasiado grandes para o seu corpo. Em sua face ele expunha um pequeno sorriso._

_- Oh.. obrigado.. – Lily agradeceu, corando um pouquinho._

_- Por nada. – Disse ele._

_- Eu me chamou Lílian. Lílian Evans. Mas todos me chamam de Lily. – A mesma se apresentou erguendo a mão._

_- Prazer Lily. Meu nome é Severus. Severus Snape. Eu vivo aqui perto. – Falou ele apertando a mão da menina._

_- Prazer Severus. – Disse ela._

_- Lílian! Saia já da beira dele! Vamos para casa. – Petúnia a chamou._

_- Oh Tuney, vamos ficar só mais um pouquinho, por favor! – A ruiva pediu._

_- Nem pensar Lily. Saia da beira desse garoto e venha comigo, agora! – Ela ordenou._

_- Não vou nada Petúnia. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco. Vá você para casa, eu já vou. – Disse Lily._

_- Como queira Lílian. Mas depois você que ouve a mamãe e eu não te vou defender, disso pode ter a certeza. – Sua irmã logo virou costas e saiu pisando fundo._

_- Desculpe isto.. – Disse Lily._

_- Não faz mal.. – Falou Severus. – Você já recebeu a carta não é? Você é como eu._

_- Mas.. que carta? – Perguntou Lily, um pouco confusa._

_- A carta para Hogwarts Lílian. – Disse ele._

_- Para Hogwarts? Que sítio é esse? – Perguntava ela._

_- Oh, você ainda não recebeu a carta então. Não se preocupe, ela deve estar para vir. – Falou o garoto._

_- Mas afinal, sobre o que você está falando? – Perguntou ela._

_- Você já reparou que.. algumas vezes.. você faz coisas estranhas acontecerem.. sem ser propositado.. como se fosse magia? – Ele perguntou._

_Lily pareceu pensar por uns segundos, até que finalmente, ela assentiu._

_- É verdade. Mas o que isso significa? Eu tenho algum problema que me faz fazer essas coisas estranhas? – Perguntou ela._

_- Não Lily, não é nenhum problema. Você é uma feiticeira, assim como eu. As coisas estranhas que eu, você fazemos acontecer por vezes.. é magia. – Disse Severus. – Minha mãe é feiticeira. Meu pai é muggle, assim como sua irmã e seus pais o são._

_- É uma má coisa ser muggle? – Perguntou Lily._

_- Não é uma má coisa.. eles apenas não conseguem fazer as coisas maravilhosas que nós conseguimos. Os muggles são inaptos a fazer magia, ao contrário de nós. – Explicou o menino._

_- Ahh.. – Murmurou Lílian. – E aquilo que você falou.. Hogwarts.. tem a ver connosco.. feiticeiros?_

_-Tem sim. Hogwarts é uma escola de Magia, para onde nós vamos. Era por isso que eu estava a perguntar. Quando você receber a carta, vai ver que tudo isso é verdade, que é uma feiticeira. – Disse Severus._

_- E como é Hogwarts? – Perguntou ela._

_- Eu pessoalmente não sei bem, eu nunca lá fui, só vou começar este ano, como você. Mas minha mãe me contou maravilhas sobre lá. É um castelo enorme. Quando você vai para lá, vai ter que ser seleccionada para uma das 4 equipas. Existe a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, e a Slytherin. Minha mãe foi dos Slytherin, e eu com certeza também vou ser. É a melhor equipa que há em Hogwarts. – Dizia Severus. – Você vai andar lá dos 11 aos 17 anos, ou seja, vai fazer do 1º ano 7º ano. Depois você terá de fazer diversas disciplinas, mas diferentes das que há aqui. Não é matemática nem nada assim..! Tem Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, História da Magia, Transfiguração, Poções..! Hogwarts é maravilhosa!_

_- Bem.. eu fiquei ansiosa agora..! – Disse Lily._

_- Não se preocupe Lílian, daqui a pouco tempo você vai receber a carta. Depois as aulas começarão a 1 de Setembro. – Falou ele._

_- To vendo. Bem.. está ficando um pouco tarde agora Severus.. eu tenho de ir para casa. – Disse Lily._

_- Oh.. tudo bem. – Severus disse._

_- Até depois Sev. – Lily se despediu._

_- Sev? – Perguntou ele._

_- É.. diminutivo de Severus.. você se importa? – Perguntou Lily._

_- Não.. claro que não..! – Disse ele._

_- Então.. tchau Sev. – Lily disse._

_- Até depois Lils..! – Falou Severus._

_A menina sorriu, um pouquinho corada, logo virando costas e saindo, deixando Severus ali sozinho, olhando ela se afastar com um sorrisinho bobo em sua face._

O moreno, quando acabou de ver a primeira memória, saiu do Pensatório e caiu sentado de volta no sofá.

- Ele conhecia minha mãe. Porque.. porque ele nunca me contou? Ele podia ter me contado coisas sobre ela, ele podia.. ele sabe que o que eu sempre desejei é ter conhecido meus pais.. pelo menos saber como eles eram e o Snape teve a oportunidade de me falar algumas coisas sobre ela e.. talvez sobre o meu pai, se ele conhecesse, mas ele.. ele não o fez, ele.. – Harry falava para si próprio.

Olhou de novo a caixinha de memórias com o nome de sua mãe e, ainda sentado, ele retirou o segundo frasquinho, pronto para o colocar no Pensatório e ver o que essa memória tinha a lhe mostrar.

_They told me it was disgustin__'  
They told me it was a sin  
They saw me knocking on your front door  
Saw me smile when you let me in  
You and me baby we're all alone  
Let's get something goin'  
While your mum and dad ain't home_

_Love at first feel  
It was love at first feel, just like a sin  
Love at first feel  
Feel good just like I knew it would, ah ah_

_Love at first feel  
It was love at first feel  
Love at first feel  
It was love at first feel  
Love at first feel, lightning bolts in my fingertips  
Love at first feel  
Love, whoo  
Love at first feel  
Love at first feel  
Love at first feel  
Love at first feel  
Love at first feel  
Love at first feel  
Love at first feel_

_

* * *

_

**Love At First Feel –**** AC/DC**

**

* * *

**

**AB Feta** – Hey, fico contente que tenhas adorado..! :P Bjs

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah..! Muito obrigado, fico feliz que tenhas gostado..! Bjinhos

**Bet97** – Ainda bem que gostaste..! Beijo

**vrriacho** – xD Obrigada, ainda bem que gostaste..! Bjs

**SamaraKiss** – Hey, obrigada e ainda bem que gostaste..! Bj

**CarolPotterCullen** – Eu queria perguntar sobre aquele pequeno (não tanto assim) assunto que nós estivemos flando da última vez no msn (não sei bem se lembra, mas eu acho que sim xD), mas flamos dps quando as duas estivermos lá..! Claro, mostra..! Beijocas amiga..!

E é isso..! Como disse no outro capítulo começou o 'Severus/Lily' (nada relação amorosa como tb já disse)..! Espero que tenham gostado..!

FELIZ ANO NOVO..!


	8. I Want To Hold Your Hand

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh, please say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please say to me_

_You´ll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

Harry deitou a segunda memória no Pensatório e colocou a cabeça na água.

_Severus estava na plataforma 9 ¾ e parecia estar procurando alguém._

_Logo ele avistou uma cabeleira ruiva correndo até ele. Quando verificou que era Lily, ele sorriu abertamente e correu até ela também._

_Os dois se abraçaram forte._

_- Você estava falando verdade Sev! Eu nem acredito..! Eu sou uma feiticeira.. eu vou para uma escola de magia! – Dizia ela._

_- Eu te falei Lils..! – Disse ele. – Vamos entrar no comboio?_

_- Sim, claro..! – Lily concordou, entusiasmada._

_Os dois entraram e logo encontraram uma cabine vazia se sentando frente a frente._

_- Como seus pais reagiram quando souberam? – Perguntou Severus._

_- Muito bem. Eles ficaram super contentes..! – Lily respondeu. – Já a minha irmã.._

_- O que tem a sua irmã? – Perguntou o garoto._

_- Ela não ficou contente por mim e.. eu vi ela a escrever uma carta ao director Dumbledore.. eu li a carta.. ela estava pedindo para ele a aceitar em Hogwarts.. mas ele respondeu que não podia. – Lily disse._

_- Claro que não. Se ela não é uma feiticeira como nós, ela não pode vir para uma escola de feiticeiros. – Disse Severus._

_- E agora ela me chama de aberração.. esquisita.. fala que eu não deveria existir.. essas coisas.. – Falou Lily abaixando a cabeça._

_- Oh Lily, não liga para ela. Sua irmã é uma imbecil. – Disse ele._

_- Não fala isso dela! – Ela fez cara de chateada._

_- Mas porquê Lily, é a verdade! Ela está cheia de inveja de você. Ela te chama de aberração, esquisita, e você ainda a defende? – Perguntou Severus._

_- A Tuney continua sendo minha irmã, apesar de tudo. – Falou a ruiva._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem.. – Murmurou ele._

_Logo um garoto, com uma cara um pouco doente, abriu a porta da cabine deles._

_- Desculpem.. posso sentar..? – Perguntou ele._

_- Sim, claro..! – Disse Lily sorridente, apontando para o banco._

_Tímido, ele entrou e sentou sem falar nada._

_- Eu sou Lily Evans. Como você se chama? – Ela perguntou._

_- Remus. Remus Lupin. – Disse ele._

_- Prazer Remus. – Lily disse, ao que o menino lhe mostrou um sorriso tímido. _

_Logo mais dois garotos entraram, estes não parecendo tão tímidos assim, e sentando sem pedir permissão._

_- Olá a todos..! – Um deles falou. _

_Este tinha os cabelos pretos quase até seus ombros, eram ondulados. Seus olhos eram de um cinzento profundo._

_O outro na sua beira tinha cabelos pretos também, mas mais curtos e espetados. Seus olhos eram castanhos esverdeados e ele usava uns óculos redondos._

_- Olá. – Lily cumprimentou._

_Remus acenou brevemente e Severus nada fez._

_- Meu nome é Sirius Black. – Ele se apresentou._

_- E eu sou James Potter. – O garoto de cabelos espetados disse._

_- Remus Lupin. – O mesmo falou, em voz baixa._

_- Meu nome é Lily Evans e este é o meu amigo, Severus Snape. – Disse Lily._

_- Vocês acham que vão para que equipa? – Perguntou James._

_- Eu vou para os Gryffindor, de certeza! É a melhor equipa de Hogwarts..! – Falou Sirius._

_- Eu tenho a certeza que vou para lá também..! – James falou. – E você Remus?_

_- Não sei.. Gryffindor talvez.. – Falou ele._

_- Ah, é isso aí amigão! – Sirius falou sorrindo para ele._

_- E você ruivinha pensa ir para qual equipa? – Perguntou James._

_- Eu.. eu não sei.. quais são as características de cada uma? – Perguntou Lily._

_- Você não sabe como são as equipas de Hogwarts? – Perguntaram James e Sirius._

_- Você é nascida muggle, não é? – Remus perguntou._

_A ruiva assentiu._

_- Algum problema em ser nascida muggle? – Ela perguntava, parecendo preocupada._

_- Não ruiva, não se preocupe, não à nenhum problema em ser nascida muggle. – James disse. - E quanto a você.. Snape não é?_

_- Eu vou para os Slytherin. – Severus falou._

_- Os Slytherin. Só os falhados vão para os Slytherin..! – Comentou Sirius._

_- Isso não é verdade! – Severus retorquiu._

_- É verdade sim..! – James disse._

_Os dois logo começaram a zombar dele e da equipa._

_- Oh, vem Sev. Vamos para outra cabine. – Lily se levantou e pegou a mão dele, o arrastando para fora. – O ar aqui está ficando irrespirável. _

_Ao sair, Severus olhou com desprezo os dois garotos que ainda zombavam, ao que eles retribuíram o olhar com a mesma intensidade._

Aí, a memória acabou, e Harry saiu de novo do Pensatório.

- O Lupin também conhecia minha mãe e meu pai.. – Ele murmurou.

Sentado no sofá, ele ficou pensando durante mais algum minutos. Depois, ele guardou de novo a caixa e o diário e saiu da Sala Precisa, rumo a dormitório.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside  
It´s such a feeling  
That my love  
I can´t hide  
I can´t hide  
I can´t hide_

_Yeah, you got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

Quando lá chegou, deitou na sua cama, pousando as coisas ao lado e olhando o tecto.

Algum tempo depois, Draco entrou.

- Você anda muito pensativo Harry. Algum problema? Você sabe que pode contar.. – Disse ele.

- Pensando em meus pais. – Harry respondeu.

- Oh.. – Draco murmurou olhando ele.

- Não precisa ficar olhando assim. Eu não quero que as pessoas tenham pena de mim. – Harry comentou.

- Eu não estou olhando com pena. Nós nos conhecemos à 7 anos Harry e somos melhores amigos desde o primeiro dia, você sabe muito bem que pena é uma das coisas que eu nunca senti por você. – Falou Draco.

- Eu sei. Eu me exaltei um pouquinho, desculpe. – Disse o moreno.

- Tudo bem. – Draco disse. – Ahh.. essas coisas ao seu lado são as que você tem escondido de mim.. o que é?

Draco correu até à cama dele, e pegou as coisas antes que Harry tivesse tempo de as guardar.

- Diário de Severus Snape? – Perguntava o loiro. – Como assim você tem o diário do Snape?

- Quando eu fui na sala ele não estava então eu fui procurar nos aposentos dele e encontrei isso.. e essa caixa aqui com o nome de minha mãe. – Ele explicou.

- Você está louco Harry? Snape pode dar conta..! – Disse Draco.

- Não vai dar. – Disse Harry.

- Hum.. o que tem a caixa? – Perguntou o outro.

- Memórias do Snape.. com minha mãe. – Harry respondeu.

- Ele conhecia sua mãe? – Perguntou Draco.

- Pelos vistos. A ela e a meu pai. – Dizia ele. – E o professor Lupin também os conhecia. A única pessoa que eu sabia que conhecia meus pais é o meu padrinho.. Sirius Black. Mas pelos vistos, muita gente o conhecia e niguém me contou nada sobre eles.

- Não fique assim Harry. – Disse Draco.

- Não fico assim como? É errado um filho querer conhecer seus pais? É errado querer saber sobre eles? Eles sabiam que eu sou filho deles, podia ter contado algo.. – Harry retorquiu.

- Não Harry, obviamente que não é errado. – Falou Draco.

- Então, eu tenho razão loiro. – Afirmou Harry.

O outro suspirou e o abraçou, beijando sua cabeça.

- Já está tarde, vai tomar um banho que depois continuamos a conversa. – Disse Draco. – Vai Harry.

Um sorrisinho malicioso apareceu na face do moreno.

- Só se você vier comigo. – Disse ele.

O loiro sorriu se volta enquanto Harry fazia biquinho.

- Me parece muito tentador.. vamos lá tomar esse banho então. – Draco concordou.

Rindo e conversando os dois então levantaram da cama e se fecharam no banheiro.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside  
It's such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide_

_Yeah you got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_

* * *

_

**I Wa****nt To Hold Your Hand – The Beatles**

**

* * *

**

**AB Feta** – Sua review era sobre sua review né? :b Eu não percebi bem..! Mas eu espero que tenhas gostado..! Bj

**Bet97** – Ainda bem que gostaste, fico contente..! Veremos se vai falar ou não..! Obrigada e bjs..!

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah..! Fico feliz que tenhas gostado e muito obrigada..! Bjinhos


	9. Quem Eu Quero P'ra Mim

_Até agora toda a gente  
Deu dicas sobre quem sou  
Mas nas horas em que estive só  
Nenhum desses se importou_

_Mas nunca desisti  
Nem irei cair  
Enquanto não te achar_

_Quem quiser ficar comigo  
Tem de saber arriscar  
Dar o passo sem ter medo  
Desde que o motivo seja amar_

_Se um dia eu falhar  
Vou estar aqui  
Pronto para dar (todo o meu amor)_

No dia seguinte, depois das aulas, Draco, Harry, Blaise e Pansy voltaram à Sala Comum.

- Bem.. eu estou cheia de fome, nem almocei direito. – Dizia ela. – Quer vir comigo até á cozinha Harry?

Pansy sentou no sofá, cruzando as pernas, deixando mais as coxas á vista e fazendo um olhar sedutor.

- Não Pansy. – Harry negou.

- Mas porquê? – Perguntou ela.

- Porque não. – Harry disse, de seguida murmurando para Blaise. – Vai com ela.

- A sério? – Blaise perguntou.

- Claro, porque não? – Disse Harry.

- É que eu pensava que.. – Começou o outro.

- Eu não gosto dela Blaise mas eu sei que você gosta. Vá, aproveita o momento. – Dizia Harry.

- Er.. se quiser eu vou com você na cozinha Pansy. – Blaise falou.

- Hum… tudo bem. – Ela pareceu menos entusiasmada, mas mesmo assim, se levantou do sofá e saiu com ele, conversando.

_Quem eu quero p'ra mim  
É quem me quiser assim  
Assim como eu sou  
Quem eu quero p'ra mim  
É quem me quiser assim  
Se me quiser eu vou_

_Não pode haver mentiras  
Nem segredos entre nós  
Amar-te sem ter medo  
E sermos uma só voz_

_Porque eu acredito  
Que esse dia vai chegar  
E vou poder amar (quem eu sempre quis)_

- Me espera aqui um pouquinho. – Harry pediu.

- O que vai fazer? – Draco perguntou.

O moreno não respondeu e voltou para baixo alguns segundos depois, com a caixa das memórias na mão.

- Eu quero que você venha comigo Draco. – Harry disse.

- Ver as memórias? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Sim. – O moreno respondeu.

- Harry, eu agradeço sua confiança e tudo isso, mas.. são as memórias privadas do Snape.. além de que seus pais aparecem.. você deve querer ver isso sozinho. – Draco explicava.

- Eu acabei de dizer que quero que você venha comigo Draco.– Disse Harry.

- Você tem certeza? – Perguntou ele.

- Claro, a não ser que você não queira. – Harry respondeu.

- Não, eu.. eu quero..! – Afirmou Draco.

- Vamos para a Sala Precisa então. – Harry pegou a mão do loiro e o puxou para fora da Sala Comum.

Quando chegaram na frente da parede, o moreno imaginou a sala onde havia estado anteriormente.

Os dois logo entraram, retiraram a memória da caixa, a colocaram no Pensatório e avançaram para a ver.

_Quem eu quero p'ra mim  
É quem me quiser assim  
Assim como eu sou  
Quem eu quero p'ra mim  
É quem me quiser assim  
Se me quiser eu vou_

_Não entendo porque é que ages assim  
Tudo o que eu quero é te dar o melhor de mim babygirl  
Não digas não se sentes que é sim  
Porque é que complicas quando ambos estamos afim?  
Então fecha os olhos e vem comigo viajar  
Para só parar quando o ar p'ra nós se acabar  
No fundo quero que consigas entender  
Que se tu quiseres todo o meu amor podes ter_

_Estavam no jardim de Hogwarts. Sentados na relva, estavam Severus e Lily, os dois de 13 anos._

_A ruiva tinha a cabeça no colo do amigo, enquanto este, timidamente, lhe fazia carinho nos cabelos._

_- Você gostou de Hogsmeade Lils? – Perguntou o garoto._

_- Eu adorei. Foi a primeira vez que fui lá. O Três Vassouras é muito agradável, gostei muito da Zonko's também e a Doces e Duques é do melhor mesmo..! – Ela respondeu._

_- Esta é sua mãe Harry? – Perguntava Draco._

_- Sim. Lílian Evans. Futura Potter. – Harry respondeu._

_- Bem.. você realmente tem os olhos dela. E ela é muito bonita. – Falou o loiro._

_- É não é? – Perguntava o moreno, com um sorriso em sua face._

_- Quando nós passamos naquela loja de brinquedos.. no espaço onde eles tinham os peluches.. você babou naquele urso castanho e grande que estava logo na primeira prateleira não é mesmo? – Perguntava Severus._

_- É verdade. Eu sempre gostei de peluches..! Você deveria ver o meu quarto. Eu queria comprar ele, mas não tinha dinheiro. – Disse Lily._

_- É, eu sei.. por isso mesmo é que eu comprei ele para você. – O Slytherin retirou um pequeno urso do bolso, logo o colocando na sua dimensão original._

_Lílian levantou do colo dele._

_- Oh Sev, você não precisava..! – Falou ela._

_- Precisava sim ruiva. E você gostou não é mesmo? – Severus perguntou._

_- Claro que eu gostei. – Concordou Lily._

_- Então, isso é o que importa! – Disse ele._

_- Assim você ainda me vai deixar mimada..! – Falou a ruiva._

_- Vou nada. Mas também, se ficar, qual o problema? O que eu quero é que esteja feliz. – Severus disse._

_- Oh, muito obrigada! – Ela saltou para cima dele, o abraçando, e beijando sua bochecha. – Te adoro Sev!_

_- Eu também te adoro Lils! – Severus falou, sorrindo para ela e retribuindo o abraço._

Harry e Draco saíram do Pensatório.

- Bem.. sua mãe o Snape eram basicamente melhores amigos então.. – Disse Draco.

- É.. pelos vistos eles eram bem chegados. – Harry falou.

Os dois sentaram no sofá e ficaram a conversar por mais um pouco, antes de passarem a ver a próxima memória de Snape.

_Quem eu quero p'ra mim  
É quem me quiser assim  
Assim como eu sou  
Quem eu quero p'ra mim  
É quem me quiser assim  
Se me quiser eu vou_

_Quem eu quero p'ra mim  
É quem me quiser assim  
Assim como eu sou  
Quem eu quero p'ra mim  
É quem me quiser assim  
Se me quiser eu vou_

_Quem eu quero p'ra mim  
É quem me quiser assim  
Assim como eu sou  
Quem eu quero p'ra mim  
É quem me quiser assim  
Se me quiser eu vou_

_

* * *

_

**Quem Eu Quero P'ra Mim – D'ZRT**

**

* * *

**

**AB Feta** – Beeeeemm.. to vendo que gostaste mesmo hein..! Ainda bem nesse caso e obrigado..! Bjs

**Bet97** – Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! Tem sempre Drarry, ou pelo menos quase sempre..! Lily/Sev ainda vai continuar mais um pouco junto com Draco/Harry claro..! Bjinhos

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah, fic o contente que tenhas gostado e obrigada..! Bjocas


	10. You Are All I Have

_Strain this chaos turn it into light  
I've got to see you one last night  
Before the lions take their share  
Leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere_

_Just give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

Pouco depois, eles se levantaram de novo.

- Bem.. veremos o que esta nos espera.. – Comentou Draco enquanto Harry jogava o conteúdo no Pensatório.

_Severus e Lily, já de 14 anos, saíam da sala de Poções, disciplina que acabaram de ter naquele momento._

_Os dois sentaram no chão, encostados na parede._

_- Ahh.. que aula fantástica..! – Disse ela._

_- Claro, você adora Poções e adora o Slughorn, tal como ele adora você também. Com certeza é a sua aluna preferida..! – Disse Severus._

_- Não sou não..! Olha que ele gosta muito de você também. - Lily retorquiu._

_- Oh tudo bem, mas eu não tenho a mesma afinidade que você tem com ele. Lils você faz todas as poções que ele manda super perfeitas, nem uma única coisa mal. – Dizia ele. – Aliás, você é perfeita, não admira que ele te adore tanto._

_- Não diga essas coisas Sev, assim eu fico envergonhada. – Lily pediu._

_- Digo sim, é a verdade. E você fica linda corada. – Severus falou._

_A ruiva tapou sua face que estava já corada._

_- Viu? Eu disse.. – Falava ela._

_O garoto apenas sorriu para ela._

_- Já ouviu falar do clube do Slughorn, Sev? Me disseram que é para os mais velhos.. ele faz jantares e assim para seus alunos preferidos.. deve de ser divertido..! – Disse Lily._

_- Vai ver que quando você for um pouquinho mais velha, vai lá estar junto com outros. – Severus disse._

_- É, e você vai estar junto comigo também. Já falei que ele também gosta muito de você, é um dos seus melhores alunos. – Falou a ruiva. – Vai na volta, ainda vai ser professor de Poções._

_- Ah, eu não sei. Eu preferia ser professor de Defesa realmente. – Ele retorquiu._

_- Sério, você gosta? – Perguntou a menina._

_- Sim, apesar de gostar muito de Poções também, mas isso.. – Dizia Severus._

_Alguns segundos foram passados em silêncio._

_- Lílian, eu.. – Começou o garoto._

_- Diga Sev. – Disse Lily._

_- Tem uma coisa importante que tenho de falar para você. – Severus falou, seu semblante sério._

_- O que se passa? – Ela perguntou._

_- É que eu.. eu.. – Severus gaguejou._

_- Severus você está me deixando preocupada. Diga de uma vez. O que se passa? – Perguntava Lily._

_- É que.. eu gosto de você. – Disse o menino._

_- Oh, você sabe que eu gosto de você também Sev. – Falou a ruiva._

_- Eu acho que não está a perceber o que eu quero dizer Lílian. – Começou ele. – Eu realmente amo você. Mais que uma amiga._

_- Oh.. eu.. – Lily murmurou._

_- Você não gosta de mim da mesma maneira não é mesmo? – Severus perguntou, olhando triste para suas mãos que pareciam bem mais interessantes naquele momento._

_- Severus me.. me desculpa.. mas sim, eu não gosto de você da mesma maneira. – Disse ela._

_Ele suspirou._

_- Por favor, não fique triste.. eu não queria deixar você assim.. – Falava Lily._

_- Deixa, eu deveria ter me preparado para isto. Você não tem culpa de não me amar de volta. – Disse Severus._

_- Eu amo você Sev.. mas como o meu melhor amigo..que sempre esteve lá quando eu precisava.. que sempre limpou minhas lágrimas quanto eu estava chorando e que sempre me assegurou que tudo ia ficar bem quando tudo apontava para o contrário. Que sempre me fez rir quando só me apetecia era chorar. Tudo o que nós já passamos juntos Sev.. foi muito importante para mim, muito. Mas.. amar você dessa maneira.. me perdoa Severus, mas eu não amo. – Lílian explicava._

_- Eu.. eu compreendo. – Ele murmurou._

_- Vá Sev, não fica assim não. Melhores amigos, como sempre fomos? – Perguntou a ruivinha com um sorriso na cara, abrindo os braços._

_- Melhores amigos, como sempre fomos. – Severus avançou para abraçar ela._

_Ficaram assim por mais alguns segundos, até Lily desfazer o abraço e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha._

_- Vá, vamos dar uma voltinha pelos jardins antes da próxima aula começar. Está um dia lindo e eu quero aproveitar ele o melhor que eu posso. – Lílian disse._

_- Vamos. – O garoto concordou com voz baixa._

_Os dois levantaram e seguiram então para os jardins, conversando._

Os dois amigos saíram do Pensatório um pouquinho atordoados.

- O.. o Snape amava minha mãe? – Perguntava Harry.

- É, parece que sim moreno. E me pareceu também que ele estava sendo realmente sincero. – Dizia Draco.

- Vamos ver a próxima? – Perguntou ele.

- Acho que já chega por hoje Harry, continuamos amanhã. – O loiro falou, fechando a caixa das memórias e de seguida, pegando a mão do outro. – Vem.

Os dois saíram da Sala Precisa, rumo à Sala Comum.

_It's so clear now that you are all__ that I have  
I have no fear cuz you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cuz you are all that I have_

_You're cinematic razor sharp  
A welcome arrow through the heart  
Under your skin feels like home  
Electric shocks on aching bones_

_Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

Quando eles lá chegaram, deveria ser hora do jantar, por isso a Sala estava desértica à excepção de duas pessoas no sofá.

Os dois se aproximaram e viram que eram Blaise e Pansy, se beijando como se o mundo dependesse disso.

- Bem, parece que o charme que o Blaise dá em cima da Pansy está dando resultado. Eles nem nos ouviram entrando. – Draco sussurrou.

- Graças a Merlin..! Já não aguentava mais aquela garota no meu pé. Vai na volta ela também se apaixona por ele. Assim, ela já não me chateava mais a cabeça e o Blaise já não andava caindo pelos cantos, chorando por ela. – Dizia Harry.

O loiro gargalhou.

- Bem, eu não quero estar aqui fazendo de vela e eu acredito que você também não quer. – Harry continuou. – Vamos deixá-los sozinhos sim?

Draco concordou com o moreno e assim, já cansados do dia longo, os dois subiram de volta ao dormitório masculino, para tomarem um banho e se dirigirem de seguida para a cozinha, para então jantarem algo.

_It__'s so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cuz you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cuz you are all that I have_

_There is a darkness deep in you  
A frightening magic I cling to_

_Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have_

_

* * *

_

**You Are All I Have – Snow Patrol**

**

* * *

**

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah..! Obrigada eu, ainda bem que gostaste..! Espero que tenhas gostado desse também, beijos..!

**Bet97** – Ainda bem que gostaste, fico contente..! Bjs :D

**AB Feta** – Eu presumo que tenhas gostado e obrigada..! Bjinhos :b


	11. Love You All My Lifetime

_Cold Endless Summer Days  
Since You Went Away  
Tore My Heart in Two  
And Now Wandering Through the Night  
I See the City Lights  
Feelin' So in Need  
I'll Never Be At Peace_

_Love You All My Lifetime  
Lost to You Eternally  
Everything in My Life  
Tells Me We Were Meant to Be_

Como combinado, no dia seguinte eles se dirigiram de novo para a Sala Precisa.

Harry, querendo logo ver a próxima memória correu para o Pensatório com Draco atrás.

_Ainda nos seus 14 anos, o garoto Snape e a menina Evans andavam pelos jardins, enquanto Lílian ria, feliz._

_- Porque você está rindo desse jeito Lils? – Perguntou ele._

_- Ah, eu apenas estou contente Sev. – Ela respondeu._

_- Algum motivo em especial? – Perguntou Severus._

_- Não, nada. Apenas feliz..! – Falou a menina._

_O sorriso que Severus tinha na cara, logo esmoreceu._

_- O que foi Severus? – Perguntou Lily._

_Ele apontou com a cabeça para um grupinho de quatro garotos que vinham em sua direcção._

_Lílian, olhando eles, suspirou pesadamente também._

_- Olá ruivinha..! – O moreno da frente cumprimentou._

_- Potter..! O que você quer? – Perguntou Lily._

_- Não seja assim fria comigo, eu não lhe fiz nada de mal. – Disse James._

_- Você vai me dizer de uma vez o que quer, ou não? – Perguntava ela._

_Duas garotas passaram ali à beira._

_- Olá Sirius. – Elas o cumprimentaram, com sorrisinhos maliciosos em suas faces._

_- Olá garotas! – Sirius piscou o olho às duas que acenaram brevemente com a mão e saíram dando risinhos._

_Remus, que estava ao lado do moreno de cabelos mais compridos, revirou os olhos._

_- Eu estou esperando Potter. – Disse ela._

_- Pode me chamar de James. – Ele falou._

_- James, você está me deixando um pouquinho irritada. – A menina disse._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem..! Você quer ir comigo a Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana ruiva? – James perguntou._

_- Eh.. eu.. – Lily corou um pouquinho._

_- Não, ela não quer ir com você a Hogsmeade Potter. – Disse Severus._

_- O quê Sev? – Perguntava Lily olhando ele._

_- Fica fora disto Snivellus e deixe a Lílian responder por ela própria. – Falou James, olhando o outro garoto com nojo._

_- Eu.. quer dizer.. __pode ser. – A ruiva concordou._

_- Hein Lílian? – Perguntava Severus._

_James sorriu abertamente para ela._

_- Sábado, 11h30 na Sala Comum? – Ele perguntou._

_- Sim. – Lily afirmou._

_- Até depois então. – James beijou brevemente sua bochecha e saiu com seus três amigos._

_- Você aceitou sair com o Potter? – Perguntava Severus._

_- Sim, ele.. __não é tão mau assim. – Lily respondeu._

_- Não é tão mau assim? Lílian, ele é horrível! Ele ainda vai magoar você. – Disse ele._

_- Severus, eu vou sair com ele sim, e acabou a conversa. Vou para o meu dormitório. Até depois. – A ruivinha falou virando costas._

_- Ei Lils, espera aí. – Ele agarrou seu braço. – Desculpa a maneira com que eu falei com você, eu não deveria, além de que não é nada da minha conta. Só não fique chateada comigo tá?_

_- Está bem.. só dessa vez hein, eu preciso que você confie e apoie minhas decisões. Além disso eu vou sair com ele um dia, nada de mais. – Falou Lily._

_- Sim, eu sei. __Vamos andar mais um pouco? – Perguntou Severus._

_- Tudo bem. – Lily concordou, continuando a falar com o garoto enquanto eles começavam de novo a andar._

- Seu padrinho era muito gostoso quando era novo. – O loiro comentou.

- Draco! – Harry falou, batendo em seu braço.

- Não mais que você, é claro moreno. – Disse Draco. – E você é igual a seu pai. Com a excepção dos olhos, a cicatriz e você tá mais velho do que ele estava na memória por isso é mais alto e tem um porte físico maior.

- É..! Vamos ver a próxima então? – Harry parecia ansioso para ver mais e mais.

- Vamos Harry, vamos. – O outro concordou.

Assim, os dois retiraram a 6ª memória da caixa e avançaram de novo para o Pensatório.

_Strange There's Always Something Wrong  
Dreams Don't Last That Long  
What Part Did I Play in That Game  
And Now, Now You Turn Away  
Excuses Are Too Late  
Feelin' So in Need, I'll Never Be At Peace_

_Love You All My Lifetime  
Lost to You Eternally  
Everything in My Life  
Tells Me We Were Meant to Be_

_You Make the Rain and the Night Go Away  
You Make the Sun Rise Up in My Sky  
You Make the Rain and the Night Go Away  
You Make the Sun Rise Up in My Sky_

_

* * *

_

**Love You All My Lifetime – Chaka Khan **

**

* * *

**

**AB Feta** – Bom, eu presumo que tenhas gostado de novo..! :b Obrigada e bjs..!

**Bet97** – Ainda bem que gostaste, fico contente..! Quem sabe né..! Beijocas

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah..! Bem, to vendo que gostaste mesmo..! Ainda bem então e ainda bem que gostas da musica também..! Nunca ouvi não..! Obrigada e bjinhos..!


	12. Never Gonna Be Alone

_Time, is going by  
So much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you  
Now I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you  
So if I haven't yet I've gotta let you know_

_You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go  
I won't let you fall  
You're never gonna be alone  
I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone_

_Naquela tarde de sábado, era hora do lanche. Quase ninguém estava em Hogwarts, todos estavam em Hogsmeade._

_Severus sai da sua Sala Comum para se dirigir à cozinha, para comer algo._

_De repente, alguém passou por si, correndo e a chorar, nem reparando nele._

_- Lily? LILY! – Severus correu atrás da menina, que ao ouvir sua voz, começou a desacelerar o passo e caiu de joelhos no meio do corredor._

_O garoto se abaixou na beira dela e a abraçou carinhosamente._

_- Lils.. o que se passou? O Potter te fez mal? O que ele fez? – Ele perguntava._

_- Eu deveria ter confiado em você.. eu não deveria ter saído com o Potter.. eu deveria ter calculado que iria ser assim… - Lily murmurava._

_- Mas o que aconteceu? – Severus perguntou._

_- Nós estávamos no Três Vassouras, sozinhos. E depois, passaram duas garotas, cumprimentando ele e perguntando se queria ir com elas, e que se fosse não iria se arrepender. Ele se levantou e ia sair com elas e quando eu o parei.. ele me deu um fora e disse que tinha coisas a fazer.. ele faz isso a todas.. porque eu iria ser diferente.. porque eu alguma vez iria ser mais especial? – Lílian se perguntava, ainda chorando._

_- Mas você é mais especial que as outras Lils.. o Potter é que não sabe te dar o devido valor. Ele nunca irá conseguir perceber que você é uma menina linda por dentro e por fora, que você é diferente das outras, que você é especial e que é uma garota absolutamente maravilhosa. Porque ele é um grande imbecil e não merece ter você nem como amiga. – Disse Severus._

_- Obrigado Sev, muito mesmo. Não sei o que eu faria sem você. – Lily falou._

_Severus limpou as lágrimas da face da ruiva._

_- Vá Lils, coloca aí um sorriso._

_Lílian obedeceu e sorriu doce para ele, o que o fez se derreter todo em frente dela._

_- Ei, ruivinha! – Alguém chamava._

_Os dois se viraram para trás e observaram James correr até eles._

_- Se quiser podemos continuar nosso encontro agora. – James falou tranquilamente._

_- Você ainda tem a lata de vir aqui? – Perguntava Severus._

_- Primeiro.. para si é Evans, Potter. – Dizia Lily. – Segundo.._

_Nesse momento ela deu uma forte bofetada nele._

_- E isso foi para quê? – O garoto Potter perguntou, sua mão pousada no sítio magoado._

_- Eu pensei que.. que.. – Lily murmurava._

_- Pensou o quê garota? Não me diga que você pensou também que era especial.. diferente das outras? Isso foi apenas uma ida a Hogsmeade, nada de mais. Porque raio todas pensam que quando eu saio com elas, é especial?– Dizia James._

_- Você é um cafajeste. – Lily falou._

_- Estou vendo que não vamos continuar nosso encontro não é? – Perguntou o menino._

_- Não, vocês não vão. E se você não sair da nossa frente agora, eu nem sei do que eu sou capaz de fazer. – Disse Severus._

_- Calma Sev. – Lílian pediu._

_- Eu não tenho medo de você Snivellus. – Falou James._

_- Saia daqui Potter, e não me apareça mais à frente. – Lily afirmou._

_- Ahh.. essas garotas de hoje em dia..! – James comentou virando costas e saindo._

_Lílian parecia querer cair no choro de novo._

_- Ah, nada disso Lils. Você não vai chorar por causa daquele idiota. – Disse Severus._

_- É, você tem razão Severus. – Lily falou, limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. – Ele não merece._

_- É isso mesmo Lils. – Severus disse._

_- Bem.. eu vou só ao meu dormitório e vou ter com você ao Salão Principal daqui a pouco, okay? – Lily perguntou._

_- Tudo bem. – Severus concordou._

_And now as long as I can  
I'm holding on with both hands  
Cause forever I believe  
That there's nothing I could need but you  
So if I haven't yet,  
I've gotta let you know_

_You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go  
I won't let you fall  
When all I hope is gone  
I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world on  
I'll hold you till the hurt is gone_

_Alguns segundos depois, a ruiva seguiu para o seu dormitório e Snape ficou com uma expressão séria de novo._

_Ele ainda estava espumando de raiva de James, por ele ter feito aquilo a sua amada._

_Correu pelos corredores, James ainda devia estar se dirigindo para a Sala Comum dos Gryffindor._

_E estava certo. Andou rápido até ao garoto, sem ele reparar, e avançou para cima dele._

_Logo começou a desferir socos nele, e por vezes, James retribuía._

_James era mais forte e pesado, também devido ao Quidditch e logo se levantou e encostou o Slytherin na parede._

_- O que você quer Snivellus? Mais luta? Anda, está a vontade. Você sabe que eu vou ganhar de qualquer maneira. – Dizia James._

_Os dois se engalfinharam de novo, mas dessa vez, para espanto de ambos, Severus levou a melhor._

_- Isso foi por você ter feito aquilo à Lílian. Se você volta a chegar perto dela, está tramado comigo. – Falou Severus._

_- Vai se foder Snape. Você não me manda fazer o que quer que seja. – Disse James._

_- Fica avisado Potter. – Dito isso, o garoto virou costas e saiu._

_Quando chegou no Salão Principal, Lily já o esperava._

_- Meu Merlin! O que se passou com você? Não me diga que.. – Lily falava._

_Severus virou a cara._

_- Você andou á luta com o Potter? Porquê Sev? – Perguntava Lily._

_- Eu não podia deixar isso assim, tinha de fazer algo. – Severus falou._

_- Você não precisa fazer isso por mim Sev. Não faça mais isso, sabe que eu não gosto de violência não. Vem, eu vou tratar de seus machucados. – Lily o puxou pela mão, e os dois saíram andando na direcção oposta._

- Como meu pai foi capaz de fazer isso a ela? – Perguntava Harry. – Meu padrinho me falou sim, que quando era mais novo era um verdadeiro cafajeste junto com meu pai, mas eu nunca pensei que ele iria fazer isso com minha mãe.

- Se calhar nessa altura seu pai ainda não gostava de verdade dela. – Draco falou.

- Estou um pouquinho cansado, mas... eu acho que ainda dá para ver mais uma não? – Harry disse.

- Está na hora de jantar. Vamos comer algo primeiro, depois vimos aqui de novo okay? – Perguntou Draco.

- Claro. – O moreno concordou.

Assim, os dois logo saíram juntos para o Salão Principal, conversando.

_Ooooh!  
You've gotta live every single day  
Like it's the only one  
What if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip __away, could be our only one  
You know it's only just begun  
Every single day, may be our only one  
What if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes_

_Time, is going by  
So much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you_

_You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go  
I won't let you fall  
When all I hope is gone  
I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna take the world on  
I'll hold you till the hurt is gone_

_I'm gonna be there all of the way  
I won't be missing one more day  
I'm gonna be there all of the way  
I won't be missing one more day_

_

* * *

_

**Never Gonna Be Alone - ****Nickelback**

**

* * *

**

**AB Feta** – Ainda bem que gostaste..! Obrigada e beijos..!

**Bet97** – Hey, fico contente que tenhas gostado..! É assim, ainda vai ter algum Sev/Lily em memórias e isso durante mais alguns capítulos, e no meio vai tendo algum Drarry.. por isso só daqui a mais alguns..! Obrigada e bjinhos..!

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah..! Ainda bem que gostaste, e obrigada..! Bjs

**CarolPotterCullen** – Carol! Um pouquinho sumida sim.. hum, tudo bem, eu compreendo..! Okay então..! Beijocas amiga..! :b


	13. How Much I Feel

_Well I don't know how this whole business started  
Of you thinkin' that I have been untrue  
But if you think that we'd be better parted  
It's gonna hurt me but I'll break away from you  
Well just give me the sign and I will be gone  
Yeah..._

_That's how much I feel  
Feel for you baby  
How much I need  
I need your touch  
How much I live  
I live for your lovin'  
That's how much  
That's how much  
That's how much  
That's how much  
Ooh_

Eram mais ou menos quatro da manha e Harry não conseguia dormir.

Bufou alto e se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Na cama à sua frente, Draco acordava.

- Hum.. Harry? – Ele perguntava.

O moreno saiu do banheiro.

- Ei, loiro! – Ele murmurou.

- Então, não consegue dormir? – Perguntou Draco.

- É, pelos vistos não. – Ele se sentou na cama. – Acho que eu vou ler mais do diário do Snape.

- Quer que eu leia para você? – Draco perguntou.

- Você não tem sono? – Perguntou Harry.

- Não. – Ele negou.

- Senta aqui então. – Harry apontou para a sua cama.

O loiro se levantou então e foi para lá que se dirigiu, pegando o diário e o abrindo.

_13 de Novembro de 1975,_

_Lily é a minha melhor amiga. Na verdade, a minha única amiga. É, nos Slytherin, eu não tenho amigos. Talvez colegas, sim. Mas não amigos. Como por exemplo o Lucius, a Bellatrix e ainda a Narcissa. Quase nem nos falamos._

_Mas a Lílian.. ela é diferente. Não, eu não gosto de Gryffindors, mas ela é a excepção. E não, eu não gosto de nascidos muggles, mas de novo, ela é a excepção._

_Eu a amo desde que nos conhecemos naquele parque na beira de nossa casa, à quase 5 anos atrás. Não me importa que ela seja nascida muggle e Gryffindor, eu a amo mesmo assim._

_Uma das coisas que me fez apaixonar por ela, é sua beleza. Mesmo quando pequena, aquela ruiva era linda, e agora, ainda mais. Mas isso não é o mais importante._

_Outra das coisas é sua personalidade angelical.. tão doce. A maneira como ela ri.. como ela sorri.. a maneira como ela olha para mim._

_Seus olhos… eu amo seus olhos. É outras das coisas que me fez apaixonar por ela._

_Aqueles olhos verdes esmeralda imensamente brilhantes.. nunca em minha vida eu havia visto igual. Eles são únicos._

_Sua personalidade é forte. Ela é um pouquinho cabeça dura._

_Oh, quem eu estou tentando enganar?_

_Ela é a pessoa mais cabeça dura que eu já conheci. Mas eu adoro isso nela._

_E por fim.. ela foi a única que não se afastou de mim por eu ser pobre.. que nunca se afastou de mim por causa de minha aparência. _

_Ela é a única que realmente é minha amiga. A única que no passado o tentou ser de verdade._

_E depois.. eu, idiota como sou, decidi admitir meu amor por ela._

_Eu deveria ter calculado que ela não me amava de volta. Como uma menina assim, fantástica como ela, iria gostar de uma garoto como eu? Aliás.. como alguém alguma vez iria gostar de um garoto como eu dessa maneira?_

_Mas sim, eu falei que amava ela._

_E ela falou que não, não me amava de volta._

_Eu fiquei claramente destroçado. Todas minhas esperanças.. todos meus sonhos.. minhas fantasias para com ela, desapareceram._

_Eu mostrei minha parte fraca.. eu odeio dar a minha parte fraca, ainda mais em frente da Lily._

_E voltamos a melhores amigos, como sempre fomos desde o inicio. Apesar de que depois disso, houve um certo desconforto entre nós. Ela parecia embaraçada em tocar em certos assuntos.. até de falar sobre coisas que quando éramos apenas melhores amigos, antes da minha atitude estúpida lhe admitir que a amava, falávamos._

_Sim, eu ainda a amo, apesar do fora._

_Na verdade, eu acho que não vou conseguir amar mais niguém, a não ser a Lily._

_Talvez eu ainda tenha um pouquinho de esperança dentro de mim. Talvez eu ainda tenha esperança, ainda que pequena, que algum dia, ela ainda venha a me amar, assim como eu amo ela._

_Mas agora.. falemos do Potter. O maldito James Potter._

_Aquele garoto todo cheio de si. Pensando que é o maior, que é muito lindo._

_Não percebo como as garotas caem todas a seus pés, dele e do Black._

_Mas nos não estamos falando do Black agora._

_O Potter deve de pensar que só por ser bonitinho., só por ter dinheiro, que vai conseguir tudo o que ele quer._

_Desde a saída dele com a Lily no quarto ano, que aquele Gryffindor imbecil anda tentando seduzir a Lílian._

_Sempre chamando ela de 'ruivinha', sempre chamando ela para sair._

_Ah, mas ele não esta conseguindo o que quer._

_Ela odeia ele. De verdade mesmo._

_Além de que só por cima do meu cadáver, eles vão sair de novo._

_O Potter já magoou muito ela, eu não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo._

_Bom, eu agora tenho de ir.. dois colegas de dormitório acabaram de entrar. E mais uma vez, eu deixo aqui bem claro.._

_Eu amo Lílian Evans, mais que a minha própria vida, e um dia, ela ainda vai me amar de volta..!_

_Sleep alone and late at night I'm dreamin'  
Of the togetherness that seems to be leavin' me  
Oh no!  
I'd give it all and then I'd, give some more  
If you would only love me like you had before  
Oh, take hold of my hand  
And all will be forgiven_

_That's how much I feel  
Feel for you baby  
How much I need  
I need your touch  
How much I live  
I live for your lovin'  
That's how much  
That's how much  
That's how much  
That's how much_

- Bem.. Snape amava sua mãe.. mas odiava seu pai. To imaginando como ele deve de ter ficado quando ela começou a namorar ele. – Draco sussurrou para ele.

- É, mas vamos ver isso mais tarde.. faltam mais ou menos duas horas até à hora de acordar.. não vou conseguir dormir mais também.. – Harry disse.

- Eu também não. – Draco disse. – Vou tomar um banho, tá?

- Claro, vai. – O moreno concordou.

Algum tempo depois, Harry entrou no banheiro também.

O loiro ainda estava na banheira.. em pé.. e obviamente nu.

- Oh Draco, e-eu.. eu não s-sabia que você ainda estava tomando banho, e-eu pensava que você.. estava pronto, por isso eu entrei. M-me desculpa, eu saio já. – Harry gaguejou, corado.

- Harry. – O loiro o chamou de volta.

- S-sim? – Perguntou ele, olhando seus pés.

- Não precisa ficar assim. Não percebo, você já me havia visto assim não é? Pode olhar para mim. – Dizia Draco. – Você não queria tomar banho também?

- É, eu quero sim. Mas.. eu espero lá fora que você saia, se quiser. – Disse Harry.

- Pode vir moreno. – Draco falou.

O moreno o olhou de cima a baixo, fixando o olhar no membro do loiro.

Draco sorriu levemente enquanto Harry tirava seus boxers e subia para a banheira, para junto do outro.

Pouco depois, os dois já estavam se beijando.

Harry levou sua mão ao pénis de Draco, e este suspirou, apenas de sentir o toque.

Na banheira, o moreno se abaixou e logo abocanhou o membro erecto, fazendo o loiro gemer.

Alguns minutos assim se passaram, Draco tentando não gemer alto para não acordar Blaise e seus outros dois companheiros de quarto.

- Ahhhh… - Draco se veio, sorrindo. – Você tem jeito, hein garoto?

Harry sorriu de volta.

Sem mais outra palavra, os dois trocaram mais um beijo, antes de acabarem seu banho.

_So you try  
Try to stay in the middle  
And then you cry  
Well you cry just a little  
Then we both realize  
Just how foolish you may have been  
Ooh, And you try to make amends  
But your pulling all the strings  
'Cause that's how much  
That's how much  
That's how much  
That's how much_

_Ooh...  
How's your life been goin' on?  
I got a wife now, years we've been going strong  
Oh no!  
There's just something that I got to say  
Sometimes when we make love  
I still see your face  
Ooh...  
Just try to recall when we were as one  
yeah..._

_That's how much I feel  
Feel for you baby  
How much I need  
I need your touch  
How much I live  
I live for your loving  
That's how much  
That's how much_

_

* * *

_

**How Much I Feel - Ambrosia**

**

* * *

**

**Bet97** – Ainda bem que gostaste, e obrigada..! Ah, isso é mais lá para a frente..! :b Beijos

**AB Feta **– :P Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! Bj

**CarolPotterCullen** – Carol, amigaaa.! Fico feliz que estejas gostando..! Muito bem, então falamos no msn.. quero saber tudinho..! Beijocas :D

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah, ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! Bjinhos


	14. Apologize

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down,  
But wait  
You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around  
And say..._

_It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late_

Harry e Draco estavam de volta á Sala Precisa, para mais uma memória de Snape.

_Estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts, perto do lago._

_De um lado estavam todos os quatro marotos, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter. Mais afastado estava Severus._

_- Bem, achei que o exame era canja. – Dizia Sirius. – Ficarei surpreendido se não tiver, pelo menos, um 'Brilhante'._

_- Eu também. – Concordou James. Tirou de dentro do bolso uma snitch._

_- Onde é que você arranjou isso?_

_-Roubei ela. – Afirmou James indiferente. Começou a brincar com a Snitch, permitindo-lhe se afastar cerca de trinta centímetros, antes de a recapturar. Tinha uns reflexos excelentes e Wormtail o observava, impressionado._

_Pararam à sombra de uma árvore, perto do Lago Negro e abancaram. Snape se instalara à sombra de uns arbustos._

_Um grupo de garotas divertidas encontravam-se agora na margem do lago._

_Molhavam os pés na água._

_Lupin lia um livro. Sirius olhava para os alunos que enchiam o relvado com um ar muito superior e enfadado, mas sempre belo._

_James continuava a brincar com a snitch, deixando-a afastar-se um pouco mais, quase escapando. Conseguia porém, sempre agarrá-la no último segundo._

_Wormtail observava-o de boca aberta. Sempre que James tinha êxito numa manobra especialmente difícil, Wormtail arfava e aplaudia._

_Harry se interrogava porque motivo James não dizia a Wormtail que se controlasse, mas parecia que o pai gostava de atenção. Harry notou também que tinha o hábito de passar a mão no cabelo, como se não quisesse ficar comum aspecto demasiado arranjadinho, e que não parava de olhar para as raparigas junto do lago._

_- Guarda isso, está bem? – Sirius acabou por dizer, quando James apanhou a bola com um belo golpe enquanto Wormtail lhe dava um viva por esse feito. – O Wormtail ainda faz xixi de tanta excitação._

_Wormtail ficou avermelhado, mas James sorriu._

_- Se te aborrece. – Proferiu, enfiando a snitch no bolso._

_Harry teve a nítida impressão de que Sirius era a única pessoa por quem James teria interrompido a sua actuação._

_- Sim, estou aborrecido. – Declarou Sirius. – Quem me dera que fosse Lua Cheia._

_- Não me diga... – Remus deu para ele um olhar sombrio._

_- Tá, desculpa..! – Sirius disse, bufando alto de seguida._

_- Hum, olha quem está ali.. – James apontou._

_Sirius virou a cabeça e imobilizou-se, como um cão que farejou um coelho._

_- Excelente! – Exclamou baixinho. – Snivellus._

_Wooa-wooa-oooohhhh_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothing new (yeah)  
I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
"Sorry" like an angel, "heaven" let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

_Snape se levantara naquele momento e começou a atravessar os relvados. James e Sirius se levantaram também. _

_Lupin e Wormtail permaneceram sentados. O primeiro continuava a olhar para o livro, embora os olhos não se movessem e uma ruga se tivesse instalado entre as sobrancelhas. Wormtail olhava de Sirius para James e para Snape, com uma expressão de ávida antecipação no rosto._

_- Tudo bem Snivellus? – Perguntou James em voz alta._

_Snape reagiu rapidamente como se já o tivesse previsto. Levantou a varinha até meio, mas parece que James foi ainda mais rápido:_

_- Expelliarmus!_

_A varinha de Snape saiu de sua mão e caiu na relva atrás dele, com um pequeno baque. Sirius se desmanchou a rir._

_- Impedimenta! – Bradou, apontando a varinha a Snape, que caiu quando ia para voltar a apanhar a sua varinha._

_Em redor, todos os alunos se tinham voltado para observar a cena. Alguns se erguiam e se aproximavam, outros mostravam-se apreensivos, uns quantos divertidos._

_Snape jazia por terra, ofegante. James e Sirius avançaram sobre ele, de varinhas erguidas._

_Enquanto andava, James mirava por cima do ombro, as garotas na beira da água._

_- Como correu o exame Snivellus? – Perguntou James._

_- Eu estive a observa-lo, até tocava com o nariz no pergaminho. – Informou Sirius maldosamente. – Vai ficar cheio de nódoas e não vão ser capazes de perceber nada._

_Várias pessoas em redor se riram. Era evidente que Snape não era popular. Wormtail soltou um risinho abafado. Snape tentava se levantar, mas o feitiço ainda fazia efeito e ele estrebuchava, como se cordas invisíveis o tivessem amarrado._

_- Espere.. – Arfava, olhando para James com uma expressão de puro ódio. – Espere.. e.. verá._

_- Ver o quê? – Inquiriu Sirius friamente. – Que você vai fazer Snivellus, limpar o nariz na nossa roupa?_

_Snape lançou uma torrente de palavrões e feitiços, mas, com a varinha a três metros, nada aconteceu._

_- É melhor você lavar a boca. – Atirou James com desprezo. – Scourgify!_

_Bolhas se sabão saíam agora da boca de Snape. A espuma começou a se acumular e começou a sufocar o garoto._

_- Deixem-no em PAZ!_

_James e Sirius olharam em volta e a mão livre de James, saltou imediatamente para o cabelo._

_Era uma das garotas da beira do lago. Tinha lindos cabelos ruivos, que lhe caíam até aos ombros e uns olhos em forma de amêndoa, de um verde espantoso._

_Os olhos de Harry._

_It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late_

_Wooa-wooa-oooohhhh_

_- Tudo bem, Evans? – Cumprimentou James com um tom de voz subitamente agradável, mais profundo e maduro._

_- Deixem-no em paz. – Repetiu Lily. Contemplava James, evidenciando seu desagrado. – O que foi que ele vos fez?_

_- Bem.. – Disse James, parecendo ponderar o assunto. – É mais pelo facto de existir se você percebe o que eu quero dizer…_

_Muitos dos alunos que os rodeavam riram-se, incluindo Sirius e Wormtail, mas Lupin, que parecia mergulhado no livro, não o fez, assim como Lily._

_- Você pensa que é muito engraçado.. – Afirmou ela, com frieza. – Mas não passa de um idiota desprezível e arrogante, Potter. Deixem-no em paz._

_- Obedeço se você sair comigo, Evans. – Declarou James rapidamente. – Vá lá.. se sair eu nunca mais aponto a varinha aqui ao velho Snivellus._

_Atrás de si, o feitiço Impedimenta começava a passar e Snape arrastava-se muito lentamente para a sua varinha, cuspindo espuma, enquanto rastejava._

_- Não saia consigo, nem mesmo se tivesse de escolher entre você e a Lula Gigante. – Afirmou Lily._

_- Azar, Prongs..! – Declarou Sirius com vivacidade voltando-se de novo para Snape. – Cuidado!_

_Mas era demasiado tarde. Snape apontara a varinha a James. Viu-se um clarão e apareceu um rasgão em seu rosto, que lhe salpicou a capa de sangue. James deu meia volta e, após um segundo clarão, Snape estava suspendo no ar, de cabeça para baixo, com o manto pendurado, tapando-lhe o rosto, revelando umas pernas magricelas umas cuecas acinzentadas._

_Muitos dos presentes deram vivas e Sirius, James e Wormtail começaram a rir._

_Lily, cuja expressão furiosa abrandara um pouco, como se tivesse também vontade de rir, ordenou:_

_- Põe ele no chão!_

_- Certamente! – James assentiu, fazendo um gesto com a varinha. Snape caiu no chão, num monte informe. Desembaraçando-se das roupas, ergueu-se rapidamente, a varinha em riste, mas Sirius bradou:_

_- Petrificus Totalus!_

_Aí, Snape caiu para o lado, rígido como uma tábua._

_- DEIXA ELE EM PAZ! – Gritou Lily. Erguera também sua varinha, que James e Sirius olhavam com desconfiança._

_- Vá lá, Evans, não me obrigue a enfeitiçar você. – Pediu James, em tom sério._

_- Então, anule o feitiço!_

_James suspirou profundamente, virou-se para Snape e murmurou o contra-feitiço._

_- Aí tem. – Declarou, enquanto Snape se levantava com dificuldade. – Você tem sorte que a Evans esteja aqui, Snivellus…_

_- Não preciso da ajuda da porcaria de uma Sangue de Lama como ela!_

_Lily pestanejou._

_- Óptimo. – Afirmou, já nem pestanejando. Não acreditava que aquelas palavras haviam saído da boca do que considerava o seu melhor amigo. – De futuro, não me darei ao trabalho. E, se eu fosse a você, lavava as cuecas, Snivellus._

_- Peça desculpa à Evans! – Rosnou James para Snape, com a varinha apontada para ele, numa ameaça._

_- Não quero que você o obrigue a pedir desculpa. – Gritou Lily, virando-se para James bruscamente. – É tão mau como ele._

_- O quê? – Bradou James. – Eu NUNCA lhe chamaria.. você sabe bem o quê..!_

_- Sempre a despentear o cabelo, porque pensa que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, sempre a se exibir com aquela snitch, a passear pelos corredores, atirando feitiços a todos os que o aborrecem, só porque é capaz.. surpreende-me que a sua vassoura aguente com o peso dessa cabeça. VOCÊ ME METE NOJO!_

_Deu meia volta e se afastou._

_- Evans! – Gritou James. – Ei, EVANS!_

_Mas ela não olhou para trás._

_- O que se passará com ela? – Perguntou James.._

_- Lendo nas estrelinhas, eu diria que ela pensa que você é um pouco convencido, amigão..! – Disse Sirius._

_- Certo. – Proferiu James, agora com um ar furioso. – Certo…_

_Viu-se outro clarão e Snape se achou de novo pendurado de cabeça para baixo._

_- Quem quer me ver tirar as cuecas ao Snivellus?_

Harry estava tremendo.

- Harry.. – Draco chamava ele com cuidado.

- Ele chamou.. ele chamou minha mãe de.. – O moreno murmurava.

Mesmo sem Harry completar a frase, Draco sabia o que ele estava pensando e sentindo. No fundo, assim como Harry, ele não tinha problemas com nascidos muggles e mesmo que uma vez ou outra já se sentira tentado a chamar _Sangue de Lama_ a Hermione Granger, ele não o fez, por respeito a Harry.

- Tem calma.. – Disse o loiro.

- Calma? CALMA? Como eu posso ter calma? Snape acabou de chamar minha mãe de.. daquele nome.. você não tem ideia da raiva que eu to sentido dele agora. – Dizia Harry.

- Eu posso imaginar. – Draco falou.

- Eu to calmo. Vamos ver a próxima memória. – Falou Harry.

- Ainda não. Primeiro, você vai se acalmar Harry, e depois sim, passamos a ver a próxima memória. – Disse Draco e seu tom não deixava margem para mais discussão.

E assim foi.

_It's too late to apologize,  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, (yeah)  
I said it's too late to apologize, (yeah)_

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

_

* * *

_

**Apologize - Timbaland**

**

* * *

**

**Bet97** – Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigadaa..! Bjs

**AB Feta** – Ainda bem que gostaste.! Obrigada e beijos.!

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah, ainda bem que gostaste..! Obrigada e até ao próximo.! Bjinhos

**Yuya-Yura** – Yuraaa, queridaa.! Já agradeci as reviews respondendo a cada uma delas, mesmo assim, aqui está outro agradecimento..! Sério, muito obrigada por ler e comentar e fico muito feliz que estejas gostando assim tanto da Fanfic, é bom sinal..! Espero que tenhas gostado desse também.! Fui dar lá uma olhada da tua fic e da Yuya e achei muito boa que até já comentei..! Sério, vcs escrevem mt bem..! Bem, mais um obrigada e beijocas..! :D

Capítulo veio mais cedinhoo né..! Recompensa para vcs..! Espero que tenhas gostado e já agora temos que dar um pouco de mérito em este capítulo para nossa querida e estimada J.K. Rowling, porque algumas partes estão iguais a como ela escreveu no livro.! Podem não ser muitas, mas algumas estão..!

Bom, acho que era só isso..! + uma vez eu espero que tenham gostado..!

Bjs

Soph


	15. Estoy Aqui

_Ya se que no vendrás  
Todo lo que fué  
El tiempo lo dejó atrás  
Se que no regresarás  
Lo que nos pasó  
No repetirá jamás_

_Mil años no me alcanzarán  
Para borrarte y olvidar_

_Y ahora estoy aquí  
Queriendo convertir  
Los campos en ciudad  
Mezclando el cielo con el mar  
Se que te dejé escapar  
Se que te perdí  
Nada podrá ser igual_

_Mil años pueden alcanzar  
Para que puedas perdonar_

Depois de Harry se acalmar mais um pouco, os dois viram então a memória seguinte.

_Estavam em um corredor. Snape, 17 anos, estava parado._

_Mais à frente, James falava com Lily, e na beira deles, mas dando espaço para os dois falarem estavam Sirius, Remus e Peter, este, rindo de tudo o que Sirius falava._

_- Eu aposto 10 galeões em como o Prongs vai levar outro fora da Lílian. – Disse Sirius._

_- Não, eu acho que ela não vai fazer ele sofrer mais, ela ama ele também. - Remus retorquiu._

_- Vamos ver. Apostado? – O outro perguntou._

_- Apostado. – Remus apertou a mão do amigo._

_- Lílian.. eu já falei para você milhões e milhões de vezes, mas eu voltou a dizer. Eu te amo ruivinha, de verdade. – Disse James._

_- Eu sei. – Ela afirmou._

_- Eu.. você sabe? – James perguntou._

_- Sim, eu sei. – Lily disse de novo._

_- Ainda bem então. Mas.. eu quero saber se você me ama também. Por favor. Se você não me amar de volta, eu prometo, eu não te chateio mais. Se você amar, eu juro que vou te fazer da mulher mais feliz desse mundo inteiro! – Ele exclamou._

_- Parece então que eu vou passar a ser a mulher mais feliz desse mundo inteiro então. – Lily disse._

_- Isso quer dizer que.. – James começou._

_- Eu amo você também James. – A ruiva admitiu._

_Logo, o garoto riu feliz, pegando nela e a rodopiando no ar, ao que ela riu também._

_- Lílian Evans… você quer namorar comigo? – Perguntou James._

_- Sim. – A menina respondeu._

_De seguida, os dois se beijaram como se o mundo dependesse disso._

_- Muito obrigado Padfoot. – Remus disse sorrindo, recebendo seus 10 galeões._

_- Meus caros amigos.. vos apresento a minha namorada, futura mulher e futura mãe dos meus filhos.. Lílian Evans Potter..! – Dizia James, quando os outros três chegaram na beira deles._

_- Parabéns..! Finalmente ele te conquistou hein Lils? – Perguntava Remus._

_- É Remy, parece que sim. – Lily disse encostando sua cabeça no peito do namorado._

_Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez, e pouco mais longe deles, Severus virou as costas e correu de volta à sua Sala Comum._

_A cena mudou._

_Estoy aquí queriéndote  
Ahogándome  
Entre fotos y cuadernos  
Entre cosas y recuerdos  
Que no puedo comprender_

_Estoy enloqueciéndome  
Cambiándome un pie por la cara mía  
Esta noche por el día  
Que nada le puedo yo hacer_

_Las cartas que escribí  
Nunca las envié  
No querrás saber de mi  
No puedo entender  
Lo tonta que fui  
Es cuestión de tiempo y fé_

_Mil años con otros mil más  
Son suficientes para amar_

_Severus estava correndo atrás de Lílian._

_- Lily! Por favor, pare, vamos conversar. – Ele pedia._

_- Para você é Evans, Snape. E nós não temos nada para falar. – Falou Lily._

_- Temos sim. Lílian, por favor, eu te peço, me perdoa. – Severus disse._

_- Não. Você me magoou muito. Eu nunca te vou perdoar. – Ela disse._

_- Lily, eu faço o que você quiser, mas.. – Começou ele._

_- Não vale a pena Snape, pode parar por aí. – Lily afirmou._

_- Você anda com o Potter agora, é? Você costumava odiar ele. – Dizia Severus._

_- Isso era antes Snape. Mas eu me apaixonei e agora amo ele. Nós estamos namorando sim e somos muito felizes e não vamos deixar que niguém destrua o que nos temos. – Lily falou._

_- O que eu quero é que você seja feliz Lílian, mas eu quero ficar bem com você. Me perdoa. – Ele dizia._

_- Não insista Snape! Perceba de uma vez. O que nos tínhamos.. a nossa amizade.. acabou! Agora tenta meter isso em sua cabeça e se afasta de mim garoto. – Disse Lily, dando o fora._

_As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face de Severus, enquanto ele berrava incansavelmente pelo nome de sua amada._

Harry estava com um sorriso na face. Por ver seus pais se reconciliarem, deixarem o passado para trás e começarem a namorar. Por outro lado, ele até que ficou com alguma pena de Severus. Ele amava mesmo sua mãe.

Enquanto todos à sua volta estavam felizes e construindo um futuro, ele ficava vendo. Não tinha amigos, namorada, nada. Nada lhe restava. Estava sozinho.

Harry suspirou antes de voltar a sair da Sala, junto com Draco.

_Estoy aquí __queriéndote  
Ahogándome  
Entre fotos y cuadernos  
Entre cosas y recuerdos  
Que no puedo comprender_

_Estoy __enloqueciéndome  
Cambiándome un pie por la cara mía  
Esta noche por el día  
Que nada le puedo yo hacer_

_Si aún piensas algo en mi  
Sabes que sigo esperándote_

_Estoy aquí __queriéndote  
Ahogándome  
Entre fotos y cuadernos  
Entre cosas y recuerdos  
Que no puedo comprender_

_Estoy __enloqueciéndome  
Cambiándome un pie por la cara mía  
Esta noche por el día  
Que nada le puedo yo hacer_

_

* * *

_

**Estoy Aqui – Shakira**

**

* * *

**

**Bet97** – Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! É verdade, não entendo muito bem isso também.! Beijos

**AB Feta** – Ainda bem que gostaste Bjs

**CarolPotterCullen** – Pois, eu sei bem quão complicada..! Draco/Harry é super viciante.! Ainda bem que estás gostando Carol, e obrigada..! Beijocas

**Yuya-Yura** – Muito obrigada, fico contente que tenhas gostado assim..! Sério, fico feliz que consideres minha fic, e eu como escritora, assim..! Está sendo um prazer acompanhar tua fic..! Bjinhos


	16. Ganhar Ou Perder

_Nunca pensei  
Que essa historia fosse terminar assim  
Mas isso já não importa mais  
Se eu soubesse de tudo que eu sempre fui capaz._

_Mesmo assim eu não vou me abater  
Não vou me preocupar!  
Nem vou voltar atrás!  
Me arrepender pra que?_

_E assim vou ser  
Ganhar, perder não vou mudar  
E assim vou ser  
Sempre o mesmo e nada importa não_

Naquela manhã às 10:30, Harry, Draco e Blaise estavam acordando, este último, particularmente feliz.

- Você tem andando muito feliz ultimamente Blaise. – Harry comentou.

- É mesmo. O que se passa? – Perguntou Draco.

- Eu estou é achando que essa felicidade toda tem um nome, e esse nome é Pansy Parkinson. – Disse Harry.

- Pois é. Eu estou me apaixonando cada vez mais por ela. A Pansy é maravilhosa! E eu acho até que ela está gostando de ficar comigo. – Blaise falou.

- Hum, to vendo. E então, vocês já…? – Draco perguntava.

- Não. Ainda não. – O moreno respondeu.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Nós vamos lá para fora, você vem? – Perguntou Harry.

- Não, eu vou ter com a Pansy. – Blaise respondeu.

- Ah, o amor… - Os outros dois murmuraram.

Os três saíram juntos dos dormitórios, mas seguiram caminhos diferentes.

Blaise foi com Pansy sabe-se lá para onde e Harry e Draco foram para os jardins.

Ficaram um tempo conversando até que Harry retirou o diário de dentro do bolso.

- Lemos? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Aham. – Draco concordou.

_17 de Julho de 1979_

_Soube hoje da notícia. A Lily e o Potter vão casar. A data? Dia 20 do mês que vem, Agosto. Quando soube eu.. eu simplesmente não podia acreditar._

_A minha Lílian.. vai casar com o Potter. O amor da minha vida vai casar. E não é comigo._

_Eu sempre imaginei ela casada comigo. Agora, ver ela casado com ele é demais para mim._

_E há uma outra coisa. Eu.. eu me juntei a Voldemort._

_Eu sou um Comensal.. só Merlin sabe o quanto dói fazer a Marca Negra._

_Não, eu não me orgulho do que fiz. Mas.. com o Lucius me dizendo para entrar, a Bella fazendo o mesmo, eu simplesmente decidi me juntar._

_Não, eu não concordo com todos os princípios de Voldemort. Alguns talvez._

_Eu não concordo em ele querer matar todo mundo e querer mandar nele inteiro._

_Claro que ele nunca poderá saber que eu penso isso, ele me matava._

_Eu só entrei porque.. na realidade eu nem sei bem porque eu entrei._

_Voldemort já sabe que a Lily e o James vão casar._

_Como eles o enfrentaram 3 vezes e ele não conseguiu os matar, ele jurou vingança._

_Ele me falou que ainda ia matar os dois, e aí, minha respiração falhou._

_Eu implorei para ele não fazer mal à Lily, que ela não havia tido culpa de nada._

_Ele apenas riu friamente em resposta, e eu fiquei sem saber o que pensar._

_E fiquei com medo. Medo do que ele fosse fazer. Nem eu ainda sei bem o que eu estou a fazer. Se eu estou cometendo um erro ou não._

_Só espero que a Lily não saia magoada disso tudo, é a ultima coisa que eu quero._

- Então deixa ver se eu percebi.. o Snape.. é um Comensal? – Perguntava Harry.

- Eu.. eu não sei não Harry.. – Draco murmurava.

- Está aqui a confissão no diário Draco, à nossa frente. O Snape é um comensal, ele.. ajudou a matar os meus pais.. a minha mãe, a mulher que ele amava! – Disse Harry.

- Com certeza haverá alguma explicação mais para a frente.. alguma coisa.. eu não consigo acreditar que ele tenha ajudado a matar sua mãe.. – Draco disse.

- Não tente defender ele Draco. – Falava Harry.

- Eu não estou tentando defender o Snape Harry, eu só.. eu só estou dizendo que pode haver alguma explicação. Ele pode ter saído. – O loiro falou.

- Você sabe muito bem que se assim fosse, Voldemort já o teria matado. – Disse o moreno.

Draco dessa vez nada falou, sabia que Harry tinha razão.

- Harry.. eu sei que isso é uma confissão, mas não tiremos conclusões precipitadas. Vamos ver antes as outras entradas no diário e depois vemos. – Draco falou.

- Okay. – Harry concordou. – Então vamos ler a próxima entrada logo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.. – Draco murmurou.

Os dois voltaram a abrir o caderno preto, para então ler mais uma entrada do diário de Severus Snape.

_Eu nunca pensei que isso um dia fosse me abalar  
Sempre a esperar  
Promessas vazias não se cumprirão_

_Mesmo assim eu não vou me abater  
Não vou me preocupar  
Nem vou voltar atrás  
Me arrepender pra que_

_São coisas fáceis de esquecer  
Deixar de lado e não chorar  
Tudo que eu quiser eu vou ter_

_Não esqueço o que passou  
Eu não vou me preocupar!  
Eu não quero nem saber !  
Eu não vou mais me preocupar,  
Se eu ganhar ou perder!_

_

* * *

_

**Ganhar Ou Perder – Nx Zero**

**

* * *

**

**AB Feta** – Ainda bem que gostaste, obrigada.! Bjs

**Bet97** – Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! Também deu um pouquinho de pena quando estava escrevendo.! Beijos

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah, fico contente que tenhas gostado, espero que tenhas gostado desse também..! Bjinhos


	17. Still Loving You

_Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again.  
I will be there, I will be there._

_Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday.  
I will be there, I will be there._

_Fight, babe, I'll fight  
To win back your love again.  
I will be there, I will be there._

_Love, only love  
Can break down the walls someday.  
I will be there, I will be there. _

_Love, your love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away.  
__I will be there, I will be there. _

Ainda nos jardins, Draco continuou a ler o diário.

_6 de Abril de 1980_

_Eu encontrei a Lily na rua. Com James. De mão dada, e se beijando._

_Eu não fui falar com eles ou algo assim do género não._

_De repente, ele a abraçou e pousou a mão em sua barriga._

_Então eu realmente reparei. Ela estava grávida. De 6 meses mais ou menos._

_Eles estavam felizes, casados, e agora estavam construindo uma família. Tudo o que eu sempre imaginei para mim e para ela._

_Eu não sei porque ainda penso nisso._

_Já está tudo arruinado. Eu nunca vou ficar com a mulher que amo._

_O Potter venceu. Eu não estou o culpando por se apaixonar por ela, todos se apaixonariam, ela é maravilhosa. Eu estou culpando ele por fazer a Lily se apaixonar._

_Nessa altura ele deve de ser muito feliz.. com uma mulher linda como aquela como esposa, que homem não seria?_

_Ainda mais agora que vai ter um filho dela._

_Eu os ouvi falar enquanto passavam._

_Harry. Irá ser o nome que eles vão dar a seu filho._

_Um garoto. Com certeza irá ser igual a seu pai._

_Um menininho convencido e prepotente, sempre caminhando pela escola como se fosse o maior._

_Ainda por cima, de certeza ele irá ser a porcaria de um Gryffindor._

_É como eu__ disse. __Igual ao pai e com influências do padrinho. Um imbecil arrogante._

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love._

_Your pride has build a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through.  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again?  
I'm loving you._

_Try, baby try  
To trust in my love again.  
I will be there, I will be there. _

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love._

_Your pride has build a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through.  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again?_

_31 de Julho de 1981_

_Eu estava andando pelas ruas de Godric's Hollow. Hoje é o aniversário do Harry. Faz um ano que ele nasceu._

_Eu ouvi a voz da Lily e me virei rapidamente para trás._

_Ela junto com o Potter e seu filho estavam indo em direcção do parquinho pouco mais à frente._

_O Potter trazia uma máquina fotográfica na mão enquanto Lily trazia o bebé no colo._

_Aí, Harry olhou para mim. Cabelos pretos tal como seu pai. Quando crescesse iria ser uma réplica perfeita dele, com certeza._

_Então eu vi seus olhos. __Ele tinha.. os olhos verdes esmeralda de Lily. __Parece então que ele não irá ser assim tão igual a James não._

_Montaram a câmara mais à frente._

_Voltando para trás, eles disseram para Harry sorrir, ao que ele o fez, o mais abertamente possível._

_- É isso aí filhão! – Eu ouvi James dizer, bagunçando os cabelos de Harry._

_De seguida vieram fotos de Harry apenas, mais algumas dos três, só de Lily e James, outras de James com Harry e ainda de Lily com Harry._

_- Sirius quer te dar os parabéns e uma prenda filhote. – Dizia Lily._

_- É isso mesmo. __Vamos ver o padrinho? – James Perguntou._

_- Dinho! – Harry disse feliz._

_- Vamos então! – Seus pais falaram._

_Assim, James com Harry nos braços, deu a mão à Lily e andaram para longe, enquanto eu via eles se afastando._

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love._

_Yes I've hurt your pride, and I know  
What you've been through.  
You should give me a chance  
This can't be the end._

_I'm still loving you.  
I'm still loving you,  
I need your love.  
__I'm still loving you.  
Still loving you, baby..._

_

* * *

_

**Still Loving You – Scorpions **

**

* * *

**

**AB Feta** – Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! Bjs

**Yura-Yuya** – Hey Yura..! Ainda bem que estás gostando tanto eu fico contente.! Obrigada eu..! Aqui o capítulo, espero que tenhas gostado também.! Beijos

**Bet97** – Harry não sabe de nenhuma profecia não. O sentido com que Severus contou a Voldemort sobre a profecia, pelo menos em minha fic, e eu acho que na real também, é que ele não queria magoar Lily com isso e ele ainda não conhecia Harry, não sabia que no futuro ia amar ele como ama. Agora, ele se arrepende de tudo o que fez. Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada.! Beijo

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah, ainda bem que gostaste..! É, ele ficou realmente..! Obrigada e bjinhos :b

**CarolPotterCullen** – Respondendo a pergunta da review no capítulo 15, Shakira não faz muito meu estilo não, mas antes de fazer os capítulos eu achei as músicas primeiro, e eu encontrei a letra de 'Estoy Aqui' e parecia combinar, pelo menos um pouquinho.! Agora, respondendo a review do capítulo anterior, Nx Zero realmente são fabulosos..! É verdade, Blaise está apaixonado..! Fico contente que tenhas gostado Carol, e obrigada.! Beijocas


	18. Imagine

_Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today_

_Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace_

_2 de Novembro de 1981_

_Ela morreu. Eu.. eu não consigo pensar, eu.. estou em choque._

_Eu pensei e pensei e.. em parte é minha culpa ela ter morrido._

_Eu estou do lado de Voldemort, o homem que a matou._

_E agora eu estou arrependido._

_Porque ele o fez?_

_Eu lhe pedi.. eu lhe implorei que ele não matasse a Lílian, mas ainda assim ele o fez._

_Ah é.. Lord Voldemort não é misericordioso. _

_Ele não poupa ninguém._

_Porque eu ainda pensei sinceramente que ele não ia matar ela, só porque eu lhe pedi?_

_Só me apetece é matar esse Voldemort._

_Espera… eu acho que eu sei o que preciso de fazer agora._

_Tenho de falar com Dumbledore._

Harry acabava de ler alto para Draco, os dois na Sala Precisa.

- Ele está arrependido.. – Dizia Draco.

- Tarde demais. Ela já está morta. – Afirmou Harry.

- Olhe.. essa memória aqui.. tem a mesma data que essa entrada.. 2 de Novembro de 1981. – O loiro observou apontando para o frasquinho.

- Vamos ver. – Falou Harry se levantando e se dirigindo ao Pensatório com Draco atrás.

_You may say  
I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday  
You'll join us  
And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world_

_Severus estava em Hogwarts, em frente à sala de Dumbledore._

_Bateu na porta._

_A voz calma do director soou do lado de fora dando permissão para ele entrar._

_- Severus… - Dumbledore murmurou. – O que fazes aqui?_

_- Eu estou arrependido. – Ele respondeu._

_- De quê filho? – Perguntou o mais velho._

_- Eu ajudei ele. – Severus respondeu._

_- Quem? – Dumbledore perguntou._

_- Eu ajudei Voldemort a matar os Potter. Eu ajudei ele a matar a mulher que eu amo. – Falou Severus._

_- Oh.. – Albus murmurou brevemente._

_- Pois.. mas eu juro.. eu não sabia que… eu implorei para ele não matar a Lílian.. mas.. – Começou o outro._

_- Você já devia saber Severus.. Tom não é um ser misericordioso. – Disse o director._

_- Agora eu sei disso.. eu deveria era ter entendido isso mais cedo. Agora ela está morta, e eu não posso fazer nada, porra! – Severus vociferou._

_- Calma Severus. – Disse Albus._

_- Como eu posso ter calma Dumbledore, quando a Lily, a minha Lily, está morta? MORTA! – Ele berrou._

_- Você veio aqui com um objectivo certo? – Perguntou Dumbledore._

_- Sim. Eu quero ficar do lado do bem, eu… eu não quero servir Voldemort, não mais.. eu nunca quis na verdade. – Severus explicou._

_- Muito bem. Você poderá servir a Ordem.. mas ao mesmo tempo você terá de servir o Tom. – Disse Dumbledore._

_- Como assim? – O mais novo perguntou._

_- Você sabe Severus.. se você disser que quer parar de o servir.. ele mata você na hora. E nos não queremos isso. Por isso mesmo você irá ser um espião. Ele pensará que o está a servir.. mas na realidade esta nos servindo a nós.. você irá dar algumas informações que ele pedir sobre nós sim.. mas erradas. – Falou Dumbledore. – Está percebendo onde eu quero chegar?_

_- Sim. Vou ser um espião. – Respondeu Severus._

_- Então você aceita? Será uma grande ajuda para nós. – Disse o outro._

_- Sim.. eu aceito. – Ele confirmou. – Eu vou agora. Obrigado._

_- Por nada Severus, todos merecem uma segunda oportunidade. E você.. você fez a escolha certa. – Disse Albus._

_Severus assentiu uma vez com a cabeça e de seguida logo saiu da sala._

- Eu te disse que devia de haver algo depois de ele entrar para os Comensais. Ele já não é um. – Falou Draco.

- Na realidade ele é. – O moreno retorquiu.

- Não é não Harry, ele é um espião para a Ordem. Ele está do lado do bem. – Disse o loiro.

- Tudo bem.. bom, já está tarde.. vamos para o dormitório? – Perguntou Harry.

- Vamos. – Draco concordou e os dois saíram da Sala Precisa.

_You may say,  
I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday  
You'll join us  
And the world will live as one_

_

* * *

_

**Imagine – John Lennon**

**

* * *

**

**Beta97** – Hey..! É verdade, ele errou bem nisso..! Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada.! Bjs

**AB Feta** – Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada.! Bjs

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah, tudo e contigo..? Fico contente por teres gostado e obrigada..! Bjinhos


	19. Let Go

_I __feel so alone  
again  
I know that I need you  
To help me make it through at night  
As I pray  
That you believe in me  
You gave me my strength  
To face another day alone_

_I need you now  
my friend  
more than you know  
when will we meet again  
cause I can't let go  
of you_

_4 de Maio de 1983_

_Não tinha de ser assim com ela. Se ela não se tivesse apaixonado pelo Potter, talvez ela ainda estivesse viva. Talvez ela pudesse ter ficado comigo, eu lhe faria feliz. Talvez eu nunca me tivesse tornado um espião. Talvez. Apenas meras suposições, que agora nunca mais vão ser possíveis de acontecer. _

_Eu a amava e ainda amo. E bem, ela gostava de mim eu sei que gostava. Mas não da maneira que eu queria. Uma vez cheguei a pensar que sim. A maneira como ela falava comigo, a maneira como me olhava, a sua doce voz me chamando de 'Sev'._

_Quando soube que ela iria casar com James e que ela estava grávida fiquei destroçado. Eu queria que ela fosse feliz mas… comigo._

_Todos os dias penso nela. Penso como poderia ter sido diferente, pelo menos continuarmos amigos. Eu poderia ter aproveitado mais, se eu naquele dia não lhe tivesse chamado… sangue de lama._

_Mas a raiva falou mais alto. Não raiva dela e sim dos 4 idiotas que se denominavam 'Os Marotos'. Talvez se isso não tivesse acontecido se eu não lhe tivesse insultado… Pedi por perdão, mas aquela fora a última gota para a Lils. Não havia volta a dar, eu cometera um erro que nunca mais podia ser concertado._

_This world brings me down  
again  
I know that I need you  
To help me make it through at night  
and I know  
that your the one for me  
You gave me my strength  
to face another day alone_

_I need you now  
my friend  
more than you know  
when will we meet again  
cause I can't let go  
I can't let go_

_E agora, 8 anos passados desde esse dia, estou aqui eu, Severus Snape, 23 anos, professor de Poções em Hogwarts.. sentado em meu sofá com meu diário aberto e escrevendo. __A Lily.. morta. James, seu marido.. __morto. Harry vivendo com seus tios muggles, Sirius Black preso, Remus Lupin.. continuou sua vida e Peter Pettigrew.. servindo Voldemort. _

_E isso é tudo. Eu não tenho nada. Nunca tive. A única coisa que eu tinha era a Lily e até isso eu perdi, tudo por minha causa. Eu não sei porque continuo escrevendo sobre ela.. todos já sabem que eu sempre amei a Lily e além de que ela morreu vai fazer 2 anos. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo evitar, estou pensando nela a toda a hora._

_Está na hora da minha aula. Tenho de ir._

- Harry você.. você está com pena do Snape? – Perguntou Draco.

- Obviamente que não estou com pena dele, porque eu haveria de estar? – Perguntava Harry.

- Por mais que você queira também não consegue ficar chateado com o Snape. Você gosta muito dele. – Falou o outro.

- Eu sei.. – Harry murmurou.

- Então.. – Começou Draco, mas Harry o interrompeu.

- Estamos atrasados para a aula de História de Magia, vamos? – Perguntou ele.

- Vamos sim. – O loiro suspirou e seguiu ele para fora da Sala Comum.

_A__s life passes by I find  
Things never seem to change  
when I feel alone  
you bring me back to you_

_and I need you now  
my friend  
more than you know  
when will we meet again  
cause I can't let go  
of you  
no I can't let go_

_

* * *

_

**Let Go – 12 Stones**

**

* * *

**

**AB Feta** – Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! Beijos

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah, muito obrigada, fico contente por teres gostado..! Bjinhos

**Bet97** – Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigadaa.! Bjs


	20. You're Gone

_Dry the tears behind my eyes  
When I whisper your name  
You said you'd come here every night  
Just to hear me sing_

_Everybody knows that I don't wanna grow  
Everybody knows that I don't wanna know  
Everybody knows that I don't wanna grow  
Everybody knows that you're gone_

- Só tem mais duas entradas no diário para ler.. – Dizia Draco. – Nem há mais memórias.

- Vamos ler logo isso. – Harry tirou o diário das mãos do loiro e começou a ler.

_1 de Setembro de 1991_

_Hoje eu fui na sala do director, ele queria falar comigo._

_Falamos sobre a Lily e o James durante algum tempo e depois a conversa se voltou para o Harry._

_Então, Dumbledore me pediu para tomar conta do seu filho quando ele viesse para Hogwarts pela primeira vez._

_Fiquei relutante e neguei ao início. Proteger o filho do Potter? Mas ele não era filho só de James. Pensei em Lily. Então voltei a trás e disse ao director que sim, eu o protegeria quantas vezes fossem precisas. Somente por ela._

_Na sua selecção, essa noite, eu o vi. Revirei os olhos e crispei os lábios quando reparei que ele era igual a James. Então, ele olhou para mim e meu coração disparou._

_Fazia mais de 10 anos que eu não via aqueles olhos verdes esmeralda da Lily. Aqueles olhos lindos.._

_Aí, a Mcgonagall chamou ele para ser seleccionado._

_Nervoso, ele foi ate ao banco e o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça._

_Eu olhei para a mesa dos Slytherin e vi meu sobrinho, Draco Malfoy, olhando ele com um sorriso. Achei estranho, mas não liguei muito._

_Bufei de tédio já esperando o chapéu gritar 'Gryffindor'._

_Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Olhei para ele, surpreso, quando o velho chapéu gritou 'Slytherin', e com um sorriso, ele se dirigiu para a mesa das cobras, sentando ao lado de Draco, conversando._

_Um Potter.. nos Slytherin? Ainda mais um Potter.. amigo de um Malfoy?_

_Eu nunca vi uma coisa dessas em minha vida, mas.. eu acho que isso vai ser interessante._

- Bem, nós temos de admitir.. é estranho.. nunca aconteceu.. – Falou Draco.

- Mas ainda bem que aconteceu. Não sei o que faria sem você. – Disse Harry.

O loiro sorriu para o moreno, ao que este sorriu de volta.

_Ah,__ don't you feel alive  
When you dance between my thoughts  
You swore to come here every night  
Just to sing our song_

_Everybody knows that I don't wanna grow  
Everybody knows that I don't wanna know  
Everybody knows that I don't wanna grow  
Everybody knows that you're gone_

_20 de Março de 1995_

_Há cinco anos atrás, eu achei que Harry iria ser igual ao seu pai. Desde que ele nasceu eu achei isso. E bem, eu não estava muito errado não. Na verdade ele é, mas de uma maneira mais.. Slytherin. Eu gosto disso._

_Eu me afeiçoei ao garoto na verdade._

_Ele e o Draco são melhores amigos, quem diria hein?_

_É verdade, eles são muito próximos._

_Eu gosto muito dos dois, são meus melhores alunos._

_Sim, eu gosto mesmo deles, mas não só por motivos académicos._

_Harry não sabe que eu amava sua mãe. Ele nem sabe que eu conhecia ela sequer._

_Ele tem um talento natural para Poções. Quer dizer.. ele e bom a tudo, mas como eu disse, a Poções ele se supera. Tal e qual sua mãe, parece que isso ele herdou dela._

_Dumbledore ficou impressionado pelo quão bem eu me dava como garoto._

_Pensava que eu não me ia dar tão bem com ele, nem eu pensava. Mas dizendo a verdade, ele e um garoto fantástico._

_Ainda tenho aquele sentimento de culpa. Ainda sofro muito. Sinto muita falta da Lily, a cada dia que passa, sempre mais e mais. Eu ainda amo muito ela. É com a ruiva que eu sonho, é com a ruiva com que eu acordo a pensar e com que eu me deito a pensar. Todo dia ela esta no meu pensamento e para todo sempre ela estará no meu coração._

_Cada vez que Harry me olha nos olhos.. é como ver Lily me olhando com seus maravilhosos olhos verdes esmeralda que eu sempre adorei, uma vez mais._

_Hurry up and please just hold my hand  
So I can be released_

_Everybody knows that I don't wanna grow  
Everybody knows that I don't wanna know  
Everybody knows that I don't wanna grow  
Everybody knows that you're gone_

_

* * *

_

**You're Gone (Everybody Knows That) - Fingertips**

**

* * *

**

**Bet97** – Hey, ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! Não posso revelar se sim ou se não, terás de ficar na espectativa..!

**AB Feta** – Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..!

**CarolPotterCullen** – Diário acabou hoje, como deu pra ver né..! Bom, fico feliz que tenhas gostado e espero que assim continue e obrigada..! Obrigada também pelos parabéns naquilo que tu sabes ne..! :b Beijocas amiga

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah, que bom que gostaste, fico contente..! Obrigada e beijos

Capítulos vão começar de novo a serem um pouquinho maiores..! :)


	21. Vicinity Of Obscenity

_Liar, liar_

_Banana banana banana terracotta  
Banana terracotta terracotta pie  
Banana banana banana terracotta  
Banana terracotta terracotta pie_

_Is there a perfect way of holding you baby?  
Vicinity of obscenity in your eyes  
Terracotta terracotta terracotta pie  
Is there a perfect way of holding you baby?  
Vicinity of obscenity in your eyes_

_Terracotta pie hey  
Terracotta pie hey  
Terracotta pie hey  
Terracotta pie_

_Banana banana banana banana terracotta  
Banana terracotta terracotta pie  
Banana banana banana banana terracotta  
Banana terracotta terracotta pie_

Desde que começara a ler o diário e a ver as memórias do Snape, Harry não falava mais com o mesmo, pelo menos não tanto quanto falava, nas aulas não participava tanto, enfim, estava mais distante.

E Severus não falou nada, mas reparou. Até agora.

Estavam no fim de mais uma aula de Poções.

- Não se esqueçam, são 25 cm de pergaminho sobre as duas poções que falamos. Nada de desculpas. – Falou Snape.

Todos começaram a sair da sala.

- Harry. – Severus chamou. – Fica mais um pouco, preciso de falar com você.

O moreno respirou fundo e se virou para Severus.

- Quer que eu espere por você lá fora? – Draco perguntou.

- Não precisa se não quiser. – Harry respondeu.

- Eu espero. – Afirmou o loiro.

Draco saiu então da sala, deixando o professor e o amigo sozinhos.

- O que você quer falar comigo professor? – Harry perguntou.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou Severus.

- Como assim? Nada se passa. – Ele respondeu.

- Eu sei que se passa algo Harry. Você sabe que pode me contar. – Disse o professor.

- Eu já disse que nada se passa. – Disse Harry virando as costas.

- Não minta. – Falou o mais velho. – Harry, você sabe que além de seu professor, eu sou seu amigo. Eu gosto de você, te acho um garoto espantoso e sabe muito bem também que pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

- Eu vi tudo. – Falou Harry.

- Você viu tudo o quê Harry? – Perguntou Severus.

- Eu vi seu diário.. eu vi todas suas memórias que estavam na caixa que dizia 'Lílian Evans'.. a minha mãe. – Harry respondeu.

- Como? – Perguntou Snape.

- Naquele dia em que eu vim à sua sala e você não estava.. eu vi isso, fiquei curioso e então levei para o meu dormitório. Draco também viu comigo. – Harry respondeu. – Mas.. porquê Snape?

- Harry, eu.. – Severus murmurou.

- Porque você não me falou de nada? Porque você não me disse que havia conhecido meus pais, porque.. porque não me disse que foi o melhor amigo de minha mãe? PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE QUE AMOU ELA TODA SUA VIDA, PORRA? – Harry berrou.

- Harry.. – O professor voltou a murmurar.

- Você sabe que eu sinto falta de meus pais, podia ter me contado coisas sobre eles, eu.. – Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos do garoto.

- Eu pensei que.. – Começou Severus.

- Pensou o quê? Que eu não queria saber nada sobre eles, achava que eu não me importava? Você sabe que eu sempre quis os conhecer.. – Dizia Harry.

- Desculpe.. – Snape disse baixo.

- O quê? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Me desculpe Harry. Eu.. eu não sei o que falar… - Disse Severus.

- Agora já não há nada a fazer não é.. – Disse Harry. – Uma coisa.. porque você odiava tanto meu pai?

_Do we all learn defeat  
From the whores with bad feet  
Beat the meat, treat the feet  
To the sweet milky seat_

_Banana banana banana terracotta  
Banana terracotta terracotta pie  
Banana banana banana terracotta  
Banana terracotta terracotta pie_

_Is there a perfect way of holding you baby?  
Vicinity of obscenity in your eyes_

- Você tem de perceber Harry.. eu e sua mãe éramos melhores amigos desde o primeiro momento.. quando nós conhecemos seu pai, seu padrinho e também o professor Lupin, eu logo não me dei bem com eles, mas não os odiava. Mas ao longo dos anos eles estavam sempre se metendo comigo.. sempre fazendo pouco de mim. E depois.. como você deve ter visto.. – Severus o olhou com um pouco de censura nesse momento. – no quarto ano ele convidou a Lily para sair e ela aceitou. Nesse dia, ele magoou muito ela, e para mim, quem magoasse a mulher que eu amo, se tornava um inimigo. Meu ódio por ele aumentou. Além de que.. no fim das contas ele ficou com a mulher que eu sempre amei. Você não odiaria?

- Eu.. não sei.. – Harry respondeu.

- To vendo.. – Disse o mais velho.

- Mas você ajudou a matar ela. – O moreno retorquiu.

- Não. – Severus negou veemente. – Eu fazia parte dos comensais, mas eu não falei nada! Eu nem sabia que eles estavam vivendo com você naquela mansão em Godric's Hollow. Só os amigos sabiam. E você sabe muito bem quem os traiu. O mais pequeno e ignorante dos marotos.

- Peter Pettigrew. – Afirmou Harry. – O homem que meteu meu padrinho em Azkaban por 12 anos.

- Exacto. Foi ele que os entregou a Voldemort, eu não fiz nada. Eu juro Harry, eu implorei para ele não a matar.. mas não me valeu de nada. Além disso, eu não sou um comensal, eu sou um espião para a Ordem. – Severus contou.

- Eu sei disso agora. Li seu diário e vi suas memórias lembra? – Perguntava Harry. – Mas acho que você merece um pedido de desculpas.. eu não deveria ter invadido assim sua privacidade.

- Não tem mal. O que está feito, está feito. – Severus disse. – Você sabe que eu te considero quase um filho pra mim, não sabe?

- Sei. E eu quase como um pai. – Harry respondeu.

Severus deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Ah, vem cá. – Chamou o mais velho.

Os dois se abraçaram.

- Me desculpe não ter contado nada. – Snape disse baixo.

- Esqueça isso. Já passou. – Falou Harry. – Oh.. tem aqui a caixa e o diário.

O moreno tirou as coisas do bolso e as entregou.

- Obrigado. – Snape agradeceu.

- Bem.. eu vou agora. – Disse Harry. – Até logo.

- Até logo. – Severus disse.

Harry saiu então da sala e encontrou Draco esperando ele.

_Terracotta pie hey  
Terracotta pie hey  
Terracotta pie hey  
Terracotta pie_

_Banana banana banana banana terracotta  
Banana terracotta terracotta pie  
Banana banana banana banana terracotta  
Banana terracotta terracotta pie_

_Do we all learn defeat  
From the whores with bad feet  
Beat the meat, treat the feet  
To the sweet milky seat_

- Estava vendo que nunca mais. – Draco disse. – Correu tudo bem?

- Nem demorei assim tanto. – O outro retorquiu. – Correu sim, já está tudo bem.

- Nem faz ideia do que se passa no corredor aqui ao lado. – Disse o loiro. – O Weasley apanhou a Granger e o Mclaggen. Vem.

Os dois andaram rápido até ao outro corredor. Um aglomerado de pessoas estavam à volta de Hermione, Ron e Cormac.

- COMO VOCÊ FOI CAPAZ DE ME FAZER ALGO ASSIM, HERMIONE? – Berrava Ronald.

- O que você esperava Weasley? Que ela ia ficar com você a vida toda? Foi uma paixão passageira. Eu sou muito mais bonito, e sou rico, não um pobretanas como você. – Cormac respondeu.

- É POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ COM ELE? PELA APARÊNCIA? PELO DINHEIRO? – Perguntava o ruivo, vermelho.

- Não é pela aparência, ou pelo dinheiro Ron! Ele me dá amor e carinho como você nunca deu. To farta de você, Ronald Weasley! – Gritou Hermione.

- Eu nunca dei a você tanto carinho e amor? O que quer mais, que eu te beije a toda a hora? – Perguntava Ronald.

- Não, eu não quero que você faça mais nada. Como o Cormac disse, foi uma paixão passageira, e eu realmente amo o Cormac agora. Eu ando com ele faz um tempo, eu não tive coragem é de falar para você. – Disse Hermione.

- EU NUNCA PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE ASSIM HERMIONE! PELO MENOS TINHA DITO LOGO QUE NÃO ME AMAVA. VOCÊ FOI UMA COVARDE, ALIÁS, É UMA COVARDE. NÃO ME APARECA MAIS À FRENTE GRANGER! – Berrou Ron, saindo dali furioso.

Ginevra, irmã mais nova de Ronald, chegou-se na frente e deu uma bofetada na cara da morena.

- Você não podia ter feito isso a meu irmão. Algum dia você ainda vai perceber que fez a escolha errada e que o Ron sim, é o homem que quer. Mas você não merece ele, pois é uma grande cabra. Vai pro inferno garota. – Falou Ginny, de seguida saindo atrás de Ronald.

- Parece que ela se deu mal. – Draco murmurou.

- Não tenho pena nenhuma. Ela merecia. Detesto essa Granger, que garota mais imbecil. – Harry falou, logo de seguida seguindo com Draco para o Salão Principal.

_Liar, liar, liar, liar..._

_Banana banana banana banana terracotta  
Banana Terracotta terracotta pie  
Banana banana banana banana terracotta  
Banana Terracotta Terracotta pie_

_Banana banana banana banana terracotta  
Banana Terracotta Terracotta pie  
Banana banana banana banana terracotta  
Banana Terracotta Terracotta pie_

_

* * *

_

**Vicinity Of Obscenity – System Of A Down**

**

* * *

**

**Bet97** – Hey, fico contente que tenhas gostadoo.! Agra volta Drarry sim, e acho que esse capítulo responde a outra pergunta..! Obrigada e beijos

**AB Feta** – Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! :p

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah, ainda bem que gostaste..! Espero que tenhas gostado desse aqui também..! Obrigada e bjinhus

Esse aqui veio hoje, porque eu demorei um pouco mais a postar o 20 e porque vocês merecem..!

97 reviews..! +.+ Quase nas 100..! +.+

Muito obrigada mesmo, fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da fanfic..!


	22. Violent Pornography

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody cries  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody dies_

_It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you it's Nabisco  
Betcha didn't know, ooh-hoo  
A non-stop disco  
Bet you it's Nabisco  
Betcha didn't know, ooh-hoo_

_A non-stop disco  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know  
A non-stop disco  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know_

Logo o Natal chegou. Quase todos os alunos iam para casa, e esses, estavam agora no comboio.

Era o caso de Harry e Draco que estavam sozinhos em um dos compartimentos do expresso de Hogwarts.

- Para onde você vai? – Perguntava Draco.

- Para casa do Sirius em Grimmauld Place. E você? – Respondeu Harry.

- Para casa. Mas depois eu vou ter de ir em uma viagem com meu pai. Ele diz que minha mãe não pode ir. Eu queria ficar com ela, mas ele me obrigou a aceitar. – Disse o loiro.

- Hum.. – Murmurou o moreno.

- Estamos quase a chegar. – Draco observou.

- É verdade. – Disse Harry. – Vou ter saudades suas Draco.

- Eu também. – Falou o outro. – Escreve para mim?

- Claro que eu escrevo. Todos os dias. – Harry disse sorrindo.

Logo eles chegaram na estação e saíram do expresso.

Trocaram um selinho demorado.

- Está ali o meu pai. Tenho de ir. – Disse Draco.

- É. Sirius está ali também. – Harry apontou para um cão preto que havia chegado naquele momento e os observava.

- Vou sentir muito sua falta moreno. – Draco falou.

- Eu igual loiro. Tchau. – Harry se despediu se dirigindo depois até ao padrinho.

Sem ninguém olhar, Sirius se transformou em humano de novo e rapidamente alcançou seu sobrinho.

- Sirius! – Harry o abraçou forte.

- Vá, vamos para casa sim? – Perguntava o mais velho.

- Vamos. – Harry concordou.

Então, os dois aparataram para Grimmauld Place, número 12.

- Bem.. aqui estamos nós. – Sirius disse. – Estou feliz que você queira passar as férias aqui comigo.

- Quem me dera era viver com você. Não suporto os Dursley. – Falou Harry.

- É só mais um pouquinho Harry. Quando seu ano acabar já vai poder viver aqui comigo. Se quiser é claro. – Disse Sirius.

- Obviamente que eu quero. – Harry disse.

O garoto subiu e colocou suas malas no quarto, depois descendo as escadas e sentando com Sirius no sofá da sala.

- E então Harry.. meninas. – Disse Sirius.

- Meninas? – Perguntou o mais novo.

- Sim. Como vai com as meninas? Conquistou muitas desde o início do ano? Você tem namorada? – Perguntava Sirius.

- Er.. eu.. – Começou Harry.

- Não me diga que também é ruiva? Porque será que os Potter ficam sempre com uma ruiva, parece maldição..! – Dizia ele.

- Posso falar Sirius? – Perguntou Harry.

- Oh, é claro, desculpe. Então, quem é a felizarda? – Perguntou seu padrinho.

- Eu sou gay, Sirius. – Harry disse.

- Oh.. – Murmurou o outro.

- Desculpe desapontá-lo. – Falou ele.

- Não, nada disso Harry. – Disse Sirius. – Na realidade.. eu sou gay também. É verdade que eu peguei muitas meninas quando andava em Hogwarts e foi bom enquanto durou, mas.. mais tarde eu vim a perceber que não era exactamente de meninas que eu gostava.

- Verdade? – Perguntou Harry.

- Verdade. – Sirius lhe confirmou.

- E você.. você tem namorado? – O moreno perguntou.

- Tenho. Ele é seu professor em Hogwarts. Remus Lupin. – Sirius respondeu.

- Você namora o professor Lupin? – Perguntava Harry, um pouquinho surpreso.

- Sim. Nós fomos amigos em Hogwarts, você sabe? Com ele, com seu pai e.. e com o Pettigrew.. – Sirius disse o nome do rato com desprezo. – nós formávamos os marotos.

- Eu sei. – Harry afirmou.

- E falando no Remus.. ele vem cá passar o Natal. Chega essa noite. Você não se importa pois não? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Não, claro que não. – Harry mentiu.

Na verdade, ele se importava um pouco.

Quer dizer, já não bastava estar com o professor durante o tempo de aulas, agora tinha também de estar nas férias?

Mas bem, talvez não fosse assim tão mau.

Além disso, a casa era do seu padrinho e o namorado era dele.

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody dies  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody cries_

_It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you eat's Nabisco  
Betcha didn't know, ooh-hoo  
A non-stop disco  
Bet you eat's Nabisco  
Betcha didn't know, ooh-hoo_

_A non-stop disco  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know  
A non-stop disco  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know_

- Mas.. voltemos a você, meu caro sobrinho. Tem namorado? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não.. – Harry respondeu.

- To vendo. Mas você gosta de alguém, não gosta? – Ele perguntou de novo.

- Bem.. – Começou Harry.

- Eu sabia. Vai, pode me contar quem é. Apesar de eu fazer uma pequena ideia.. – Dizia Sirius.

- É.. Draco Malfoy. – Harry respondeu.

- Esse é seu melhor amigo não é? – Perguntou o outro. – Acho que eu já o encontrei uma ou duas vezes.. uma no seu terceiro ano e outra no quinto não foi?

- Foi. E se calhar você não percebeu, mas.. ele pode se parecer com o pai em termos de aparência, mas em personalidade eles são completamente diferentes. Você que ainda não o conhece bem. – Disse Harry.

- Pra ser seu melhor amigo, com certeza ele é diferente do Lucius. – Disse Sirius.

Harry sorriu levemente.

- Mas então, porque você não fala para ele? – Perguntou o mais velho.

- Ele sabe. – Respondeu Harry.

- E ele gosta de você também? – Perguntou ele de novo.

- Ele disse que sim. – O moreno respondeu.

- Então porque vocês ainda não estão namorando? – Ele perguntou, confuso.

- Porque eu disse que não. – Afirmou ele.

- E porque você fez isso cara? – O outro disse, levando as mãos ao alto.

- Porque eu ainda to tendo a certeza de que o amo de verdade, e ele está fazendo o mesmo. E.. eu to com medo. – Harry admitiu.

- De quê? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Ele é o meu melhor amigo, e provavelmente a pessoa em quem eu mais confio nesse mundo, mas.. eu to com medo que ele esteja mentindo, que não me ame de verdade e que só me queira para.. – Explicava Harry.

- Sexo. – Sirius completou sua frase.

- Sim.. sexo. – Harry confirmou.

- Eu não acho. – Seu padrinho disse.

- Como sabe isso? – Perguntou Harry.

- Pelo que eu vi quando o conheci pela primeira vez... ele gosta muito de você.. não acho que ele faria uma coisa dessas. E eu acho que você também não acredita muito nisso. – Falou Sirius.

- É.. – Murmurou Harry.

- Bem, eu só quero que seja feliz. – Disse seu padrinho.

- Obrigado Sirius. – O moreno agradeceu.

Ele sorriu para seu sobrinho.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou.

- Eu vou. – Sirius se levantou do sofá.

- Hey Six..! – A voz de Lupin soou da entrada.

- Remus! – Sirius soou ainda mais feliz. Nada se ouviu na sala nos seguintes segundos, mas Harry tinha a certeza que eles se estavam beijando, e então, revirou os olhos.

Os dois mais velhos entraram então na sala.

- Sr. Potter. – Remus cumprimentou.

Harry se levantou para apertar sua mão.

- Pode me chamar de Harry, professor. Pelo menos aqui. – Disse ele.

- Pode me chamar de Remus então. – Remus disse.

- Tudo bem Remus. – Falou Harry.

Sirius sorria perante a cena.

- Bem, eu.. – Harry continuou. – Eu vou desfazer minhas malas.

- Tudo bem. – Sirius concordou. – Daqui a pouco eu te chamo para jantar.

Harry assentiu para o padrinho e então subiu as escadas rumo ao seu quarto.

_It's a violent pornography  
Choking chicks and sodomy  
The kinda shit you get on your TV  
It's a violent pornography  
Choking chicks and sodomy  
The kinda shit you get on your TV_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody dies  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody dies_

_It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you it's Nabisco  
Betcha didn't know, ooh-hoo  
A non-stop disco  
Bet you it's Nabisco  
Betcha didn't know, ooh-hoo_

_A non-stop disco  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know  
A non-stop disco  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know_

Era quase meia-noite.

Em seu quarto, Harry estava escrevendo para Draco, sentado na escrivaninha.

Vozes muito abafadas se fizeram ouvir em seu quarto, mas apesar do primeiro facto, ele conseguiu ouvir perfeitamente.

'Não consigo esperar mais Remus.. estou demasiado excitado para esperar.'

Era Sirius.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha.

'Eu também' Remus dizia.

Um gemido se seguiu.

Curioso, ele largou a pena em cima de seu pergaminho, e levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado e saiu do quarto.

Chegou na frente do quarto de Sirius e viu que a porta estava entreaberta.

Não se contendo, ele olhou por entre a fresta.

Remus estava completamente nu e Sirius ainda tinha seus boxers.

Remus puxava os boxers de Sirius para baixo. Quando a anatomia de Sirius estava completamente exposta, o professor sorriu malicioso, e então, lambeu lentamente.

Sirius gemeu mais forte.

Remus apenas continuou a lamber. Sirius soltou outro gemido baixo e Remus começou a beijar suavemente, dedicando-se a sugar e lamber, acariciando as coxas de Sirius com as mãos.

Sirius gemeu mais alto e arqueou seu corpo.

Sirius sentia choques de prazer percorrerem seu corpo cada vez com mais intensidade. Estava chegando no fim.

Aí, Remus parou e nesse momento, seu amante pareceu muito desapontado.

Mesmo assim, logo se pôs em cima de Remus, o beijando com todo o desejo que sentia, mordendo ainda seus lábios.

Remus empurrou ele de volta, o fazendo cair de costas na cama.

- Rem, vai de uma vez. Não aguento mais. Não me faça sofrer mais ainda. – Sirius implorou.

Remus não respondeu e Sirius tomou a iniciativa.

Empurrando de volta o corpo de Remus para trás, ele abriu suas pernas e o penetrou, o que arrancou um profundo gemido dos dois lados.

Os dois se beijaram loucamente, enquanto Sirius ficava cada vez mais selvagem ao mexer seus quadris contra o outro.

Com o coração acelerado, ambos rebolaram na cama, Remus ficando então por cima de Sirius, se movendo para cima e para baixo.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Harry gemia baixinho, enquanto se masturbava.

Não sabia porquê, mas ver aquela cena entre seu padrinho e seu professor de Defesa, o excitava. Oh, e como o excitava!

Remus cravava as unhas nos ombros de Sirius. Não demorou muito, para os dois chegarem finalmente ao orgasmo. Aliás.. não demorou muito para os três chegarem finalmente no orgasmo.

Harry gemeu simultaneamente com Remus e Sirius, mas tentou não fazer tanto barulho assim.

Os dois últimos caíram na cama, cansados, mas com um sorriso enorme em suas faces.

- Isso.. foi fantástico. Uma das melhores transas que eu tive em minha vida. – Murmurou Sirius.

- Concordo. – Remus disse, um pouco sôfrego.

Nesse momento a porta fechou.

- O que foi isso? – Sirius perguntava. – Será que…?

- Não. Deve ter sido o vento. – Disse Remus.

- Não está vento aqui dentro, Remus. – Sirius retorquiu.

- Pois. Mas não deve ter sido nada Six, relaxa. – Falou o outro.

- Tudo bem. Que tal outra trepadinha, hein Rem? – Perguntava Sirius, com um sorrisinho em sua face.

- Hum.. – Remus murmurou. – Me parece uma ideia maravilhosa!

Harry chegou no seu quarto e se atirou na sua cama, suspirando e pensando no que havia acabado de acontecer.

Poucos minutos depois, ele adormeceu, sonhando com Draco e no fim, acabando por não finalizar sua carta para o mesmo.

_It's a violent pornography  
Choking chicks and sodomy  
The kinda shit you get on your TV  
_

_It's a violent pornography  
Choking chicks and sodomy  
The kinda shit that's on your TV_

_It's a violent pornography  
Choking chicks and sodomy  
The kinda shit that's on your TV  
It's on the TV  
(Fuck)  
Turn off your TV_

_Can you say "brainwashing"?  
Brainwashing  
It's a non-stop disco_

_

* * *

_

**Violent Pornography – System Of A Down**

**

* * *

**

**Bet97** – Hey, fico contente que tenhas gostado..! Na verdade eu não sei mais se Blaise e Pansy irão aparecer, se sim, será um pouco lá mais para a frente..! Obrigada e bjs

**AB** – Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! Bjinhos


	23. Tangled Up In You

Era dia 24 de Dezembro, ainda de manhã.

Tanto Sirius, como Remus, estavam na cozinha, tomando o café da manhã, os dois apenas com seus boxers vestidos.

Os dois olharam a janela, quando uma coruja pousou no parapeito, com uma carta no bico e uma caixa embrulhada na pata.

- Não é a Hedwig.. – Sirius observou, se levantando. – É para o Harry. Do Draco.

- Hum.. Draco Malfoy.. sei. – Remus murmurou, comendo. – Quer que vá chamá-lo?

Sirius não respondeu, e ficou olhando da carta, para Remus e assim sucessivamente.

- Six.. você não vai fazer isso. – Disse o professor.

- Oh Remy, vá lá. – Sirius pediu. – Só para.. ver a relação deles, e assim.

- Não..! Além disso o Harry irá ficar chateado consigo. – Remus o avisou.

- Eu faço uma réplica da carta e da embalagem. Ele não vai saber de nada. – Disse o outro.

- Sirius, faça o que quiser. Mas eu continuo a achar que isso não é certo. – Remus falou, de boca cheia.

- Eu sei que não é. Mas a minha curiosidade é maior. – Sirius retorquiu, fazendo um feitiço para ficar com uma réplica das duas coisas.

Olhando a porta para ver se Harry não estava ali, ele abriu a carta e começou a ler.

_Harry,_

_Hey amigão, como você está?_

_Eu espero que bem.. assim, pelo menos um de nós está._

_Eu ainda pedi bastante a meu pai para ficar em casa com minha mãe, eu não queria que ela ficasse sozinha. Mas ele me obrigou mesmo a vir com ele nessa 'viagem de negócios'._

_Como se eu tivesse algo a ver com isso. Quer dizer.. ele quer que quando eu acabar Hogwarts, eu faça o mesmo que ele._

_E ser um.. como dizer.. maníaco por Voldemort.. na verdade mesmo um Comensal da Morte como ele._

_Se é o que ele espera de mim, está muito mal enganado._

_Você sabe o que eu quero ser mesmo. Um Auror. Assim como você não é mesmo?_

_Eu só.. não tenho coragem suficiente de o dizer na cara do meu pai._

_Ele matava-me._

_Essa viagem está sendo uma seca._

_Além de que os fotógrafos do Jornal se aproveitaram que nem eu nem meu pai estávamos em casa, ou ao lado dela quando ela fosse na rua, para tirar fotos e escrever o que lhes apetecesse sobre ela._

_Puseram fotos dela lá com títulos como 'Narcissa Malfoy, triste e abandonada por seu filho e seu marido neste Natal.'_

_Mas é claro que você não sabe disso, eu já disse a você milhares de vezes que deveria passar a ler mais o Profeta Diário, mas você nunca me ouve não é mesmo?_

_Mas bem, eu vou matar quem escreveu isso e tirou aquelas fotos de minha mãe, eles não têm o direito._

_Por essas e por outras eu não gosto de deixar ela sozinha. Eu deveria ter insistido mais para ficar com ela._

_Nós voltamos hoje para casa. Eu te comprei uma prenda. E pare de pensar 'não era preciso' porque na verdade, é sim._

_E já agora, quando abrir sue presente (e ai de você que abra antes da hora) não pense também 'o quanto isso deve de ter sido caro', porque pode até ter sido um pouquinho, mas estou certo de que você vai gostar._

_Então, isso é o que importa._

_Não resmungue Harry, eu sei o que você pensa enquanto lê a carta, e o que vai pensar quando vir o presente, porque eu te conheço muito bem._

_Melhor que muitas, muitas pessoas pelo menos. _

_Tenho saudades suas moreno, muitas saudades._

_Eu adoro férias, mas mal posso esperar para elas acabarem, para poder ver você de novo._

_Eu tenho de ir agora, meu pai já está chamando._

_Nos falamos depois, Harry._

_Espero que você goste do presente._

_Com amor,_

_Draco._

_P.S.: Severus está comigo e com meu pai. Ele me viu escrevendo para você, então disse que tinha saudades suas e que ele já mandou seu presente para você, mas que receia que possa chegar pouco mais tarde que a meia-noite. _

- O Snape é.. – Sirius começou.

- Sim. Ele e o Harry se dão bastante bem. Bastante bem mesmo. O Draco é mesmo sobrinho dele, mas ele considera o Harry como um sobrinho também ou até.. um filho. – Remus explicou.

- Pois, mas o Harry **não é** filho dele. – Sirius frisou aquelas duas palavrinhas.

- Tenha calma Six. Mas então, você já.. – Remus começou.

- Bom dia. – Nesse momento, Harry entrou na cozinha, sentando à mesa.

- Bom dia Harry. – Os dois o cumprimentaram escondendo tanto a réplica da carta como a da caixa.

- Oh.. chegou agora algo para si Harry. Acho que é do Draco Malfoy. – Sirius disse.

O moreno olhou a janela e viu a coruja do loiro, ao que correu até ela e pegou a carta e a embalagem, e falou para a coruja.

- Eu depois mando a resposta pela Hedwig. Pode ir, obrigado.

A coruja piou em resposta, e voou para longe.

Sorrindo abertamente ele pegou nas suas coisas e correu para fora da cozinha.

- Harry, espera! Não toma pequeno-almoço? – Seu padrinho perguntou.

- Não tenho fome..! – Ele gritou, já subindo as escadas.

A noite havia chegado.

Eram 23:58.

- Bem, o nosso presente para você Harry, é.. – Sirius começou.

- Espera..! Ainda não está na hora, são 23:58.. 23:59 agora..! – Remus o interrompeu.

- Oh Remus, por favor..! Que diferença alguns segundos fazem? Não seja assim..! – Falou Sirius.

- Hum.. tudo bem, tudo bem..! Continue. – Disse Remus, revirando os olhos e fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão.

- Muito bem, continuando então..! Esse é o nosso presente para você Harry. Nós pensamos que talvez iria gostar.. – Dizia Sirius enquanto passava uma caixa para a mão de seu sobrinho.

A primeira coisa que ele viu, logo depois de abrir a caixa foi um álbum de fotos.

O abriu e logo observou a primeira foto.

Estavam Sirius, Remus e James de pelo menos 16 anos, abraçados e rindo para a foto.

- Pai.. – Harry murmurou.

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam.

Harry virou a página e viu uma foto simplesmente linda de Lílian quando tinha mais ou menos 17 anos.

- Mãe.. – Ele murmurou de novo.

Apenas alguns minutos depois ele acabou de ver o álbum.

- Eu.. eu adorei. Obrigado. – O mais novo agradeceu.

- Ainda tem outra coisa na caixa. – Remus disse.

O moreno retirou um pequeno frasco.

- Uma.. memória? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sim. 8 de dezembro de 1978. Tínhamos 18 anos. Essa memória foi quando nós estávamos em um bar.. e seu pai juntou umas mesas, subiu nelas, dedicou uma música a sua mãe e a pediu em casamento. Pensamos que talvez.. você quisesse ver também. – Sirius explicou. – O problema que nos não pensamos é… não temos um Pensatório.

- É claro que eu quero ver. E isso não é um problema..! – Harry falou, fazendo um Pensatório aparecer no meio da sala.

- Como você fez isso? – Perguntou Remus.

- Depois..! Posso..? – Perguntou o Moreno.

- Mas é claro. É para você. Vá em frente. – Seu padrinho falou.

Harry despejou então o conteúdo do frasquinho lá e mergulhou sua cabeça no Pensatório.

_O bar estava quase lotado._

_- Traga para aqui mais Firewhisky! – Uma menina morena gritou para um dos empregados._

_- Marlene você está bêbeda. – Disse Lily._

_- Não estou nada. – Ela retorquiu._

_- Está sim. – A ruiva insistiu._

_James respirou fundo e se levantou._

_Todos o olharam._

_- Jay, onde você vai? – Lily perguntou._

_James não respondeu. Ainda estavam algumas mesas vazias então ele puxou elas e as juntou juntamente com as dele, subindo para cima delas de seguida._

_- James.. o que raio você está fazendo? Desça daí! – Ordenou a ruiva._

_- Essa.. é para você meu amor. – Falou ele._

_Nessa hora já toda a gente dentro do bar os olhavam._

_You're my world  
The shelter from the rain  
You're the pills  
That take away my pain  
You're the light  
That helps me find my way  
You're the words  
When I have nothing to say_

_And in this world  
Where nothing else is true  
Here I am  
Still tangled up in you  
I'm still tangled up in you  
Still tangled up in you _

_James se abaixou, ainda cantando e pegou na mão da amada, a ajudando a subir na mesa. _

_You're the fire  
That warms me when I'm cold  
You're the hand  
I have to hold as I grow old  
You're the shore  
When I am lost at sea  
You're the only thing  
That I like about me_

_And in this world  
Where nothing else is true  
Here I am  
Still tangled up in you  
I'm still tangled up in you _

_Quando ela já estava em pé ao lado dele, os dois começaram a dançar lentamente, enquanto todos os outros sorriram perante a cena e alguns fungos se fizeram ouvir._

_How long has it been  
Since this storyline began  
And I hope it never ends  
And goes like this forever_

_In this world  
Where nothing else is true  
Here I am  
Still tangled up in you  
Tangled up in you  
I'm still tangled up in you  
Still tangled up in you_

_- Lene… porque você está chorando? – Perguntou Sirius._

_- Isso foi tão lindo..! Quem me dera que tivesse alguém que fizesse algo assim para mim. – Marlene respondeu._

_- O coitado nem ia poder fazer. Você desmaiava de tanto entusiasmo mesmo antes de ele começar. – Falou Sirius._

_- Cala a boca Black. – A menina olhou feio para o moreno enquanto ele gargalhava._

_- Lílian.. eu te amo.. eu te amo mais que tudo. Você é a minha vida e eu.. eu faço tudo, todos os dias, para tentar fazer você feliz.. eu espero nunca desiludir você. – Dizia James enquanto lágrimas já caiam dos olhos da menina. – Por isso mesmo.. eu acho que chegou a hora certa.._

_O garoto se abaixou, tirou uma caixinha do bolso e abriu diante dos olhos dela._

_- Lílian.. você quer casar comigo? – Perguntou ele._

_- Sim. Sim, eu quero. – A ruiva aceitou, se atirando para s braços de seu, agora, noivo._

_- Ahhh.. eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amooooo! – Dizia James, felicíssimo._

_- Eu te amo também James! – Lílian murmurou._

_Os dois se beijaram então, sob os olhares e palmas de todos que ali estavam presentes._

Harry voltou à sala, onde Remus e Sirius o olhavam.

- Gostou? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Eu adorei. Obrigado! – O mais novo agradeceu.

Os dois mais velhos sorriram em resposta.

Mais presentes se seguiram. Até que chegaram no fim e apenas mais um restava.

- Esse é o do Draco para você, não é mesmo? – Perguntou Sirius.

- É..! – Harry respondeu, pegando na grande caixa.

Retirou o papel de embrulho.

A primeira coisa que havia lá eram dois livros sobre Quidditch e mais um sobre Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas. Exactamente os que Harry queria, mas que sabia muito bem que eram muito caros.

- Deve de ter sido tão caro.. – Murmurou ele.

- Tem um bilhete em cima. – Remus observou.

O moreno o pegou e leu em voz alta.

_Pare de pensar de uma vez por todas, no dinheiro que eu gastei com isso garoto..!_

_Era o que você queria não era? Espero que você tenha gostado._

_Draco._

- Ele conhece mesmo bem você.. - Disse Sirius.

- É.. – Harry disse.

- Ainda tem outra coisa aí.. – Remus apontou.

Harry abriu o segundo embrulho.

Era um fato preto, e era basicamente simples, sem muitos enfeites. Tinha uns sapatos pretos ao lado também.

O moreno pegou um outro bilhete que vinha ao lado e leu de novo em voz alta.

_É Harry, um fato..! Você precisa desesperadamente de um fato..! Eu sei exactamente o seu número (ou pelo menos eu acho que eu sei), por isso tanto o fato, como os sapatos devem de servir na perfeição._

_E tal e qual como você gosta hein..! Não tem nenhuns arranjos, é simples._

_Mais uma vez.. eu espero que você tenha gostado Harry._

_Feliz Natal_

_Draco_

Remus e Sirius sorriram um para o outro.

- Eu tenho de ir responder a ele. – Harry pegou em suas coisas e andou para sair da sala.

- Harry.. – Sirius o chamou.

- Sim? – Perguntou o garoto.

- Você o ama não é? – O mais velho perguntou.

Harry abaixou a cabeça.

- Não tem problema dizer. Aliás, o Remus já sabe que você é gay..! Além de que ele que estava com vocês todos os dias e ele já deve ter reparado antes de você me contar, ele é bom observador, sempre foi. – Disse Sirius.

- Sim.. eu amo ele.. de verdade. Agora resta saber é se ele me ama a mim… - Ele murmurou.

- Ele te ama Harry. A maneira como ele te olha.. ninguém olha assim para uma pessoa quando não está apaixonado. – Remus falou.

Harry apenas sorriu para os dois, murmurando um 'Boa noite', e de seguida subindo as escadas, rumo ao seu quarto.

* * *

**Tangled Up In You – Staind**

**

* * *

**

**AB Feta** – Ainda bem que gostaste, obrigada..! Beijos

**Bet97** – Hey, fico contente que tenhas gostado..! Muito obrigada e beijos..! Ahh, quanto a pergunta, eu não sei bem ainda..!

**Jady Black** – Nova leitora..! Ainda bem que estás gostando da fanfic e espero que continues..! Obrigada e bjs

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah, ainda bem que gostaste..! Obrigada..! Bjinhus


	24. Loverman

_There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer)  
There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer)  
Bucking and braying and pawing the floor (How much longer)  
Well, he's howling with pain and crawling up the walls (How much longer)  
There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer)  
And he's weak with evil and broken by the world (How much longer)  
And he's shouting your name and asking for more (How much longe__r)  
There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer)_

Harry subia as escadas depois de sair da sala onde estavam Sirius e Remus. Chegou no quarto e pouco depois se sentou na escrivaninha, pronto a responder a Draco.

_Hey loiro,_

_Por Merlin tenho muitas saudades..!_

_Respondendo à carta e aos dois bilhetes._

_Eu sei que você não tem coragem de dizer a seu pai o que quer ser realmente. Mas mais tarde ou mais cedo ele vai saber, obviamente._

_E aí, como vai ser amigão?_

_Pois é.._

_Eu sei também que queria ficar com sua mãe… mas você sabe melhor do que eu, que mesmo que suplicasse, ele não te deixaria ficar._

_Quanto às prendas, não brinque, realmente deve ter sido caro, eu não quero que você gaste dinheiro comigo..!_

_Mas é verdade, eu gostei, era o que eu queria, obrigado Draco..!_

_E obrigado pelo fato também… tens razão, eu realmente precisava um._

_E eu experimentei, me serve perfeitamente._

_Eu enviei o seu também hoje de manhã, espero que tenha recebido ele e que tenha gostado hein..!_

_Você tinha falado tanto disso.. então eu não resisti em lhe comprar..!_

_Diga ao Tio Severus que eu recebi o presente dele sim, e que eu gostei muito. Pergunta para ele, se gostou do que eu lhe mandei tá?_

_Ahh, e diga que eu também tenho saudades dele._

_Até depois Draco._

_Com amor,_

_Harry_

_P.S.: Eu ainda não lhe contei..! Você sabe que eu to em casa do meu padrinho né, mas.. __sabe quem está connosco? O professor Lupin..! __É, isso mesmo, Remus Lupin está passando o Natal comigo e com Sirius, e adivinha..! Eles namoram..! Remus não é mau de todo, ele é bem simpático até..! Eu acho que nós que julgamos um pouco ele por ele ser nosso professor, ta vendo..? Mas bem, era só isso..! Já passa um pouquinho da hora, mesmo assim, Feliz Natal..!_

Colocando a carta no bico da sua coruja, que já esperava no parapeito da janela, ele murmurou.

- Manda essa carta para o Draco tá? Vai Hedwig.

A coruja das neves piou e levantou voo poucos segundos depois.

Foi no dia seguinte que Harry recebeu duas cartas, ao início da tarde enquanto estava conversando com Sirius e Remus.

- Posso saber de quem é Harry? – Perguntou seu padrinho.

- Essa aqui é do Draco, e essa é do Severus. – O garoto respondeu. – Bem eu vou lá cima, ler e responder.

Tudo o que os dois adultos fizeram foi assentir.

Deitou-se na cama quando chegou no quarto e abriu a carta de Severus.

_Harry,_

_Olá..! Como você está?_

_Eu espero que bem, assim como eu._

_Draco me deu o recado._

_Fico feliz que tenha gostado da prenda, e eu gostei muito da sua._

_Já agora, muito obrigado por ela..!_

_Tenho saudades suas._

_Falamos quando as aulas voltarem, o que é já daqui a 4 dias..!_

_Até depois,_

_Severus Snape_

Harry deu um sorriso quando acabou de ler a carta, e logo abriu a próxima.

_Harry,_

_Não..! Você tá brincando né?_

_Você está passando as férias com o Lupin?_

_Sirius e ele namoram?_

_Eles são gays..?_

_Você viu ele de boxers? Deve ter sido chocante não?_

_Ele tem um corpo bom? -.-'_

_Desculpe todas essas perguntas, mas eu me entusiasmei..!_

_Ah, mas a mim me parece que vc tem algo a me dizer sobre isso.. algo que você viu ou ouviu ou assim…_

_Ou eu estou errado? Não sei, mas eu simplesmente sinto..!_

_Faltam quatro dias para voltar.. eu estou ansioso..!_

_Amo você Harry…_

_Draco_

Apressou-se para responder.

_Lover man! Since the world began  
Forever, Amen Till the end of time  
Take off that dress I'm coming down  
Ooh I'm your loverman  
Cause I am what I am what I am what I am_

_L is for LOVE baby  
O is for ONLY you that I do  
V is for loving VIRTUALLY everything that you are  
E is for loving almost EVERYTHING that you do  
R is for RAPE me  
M is for MURDER me  
A is for ANSWERING all of my prayers  
N is for KNOWING your loverman's going to be the answer to all of yours_

_I'll be your Loverman! Till the bitter end  
While the empires burn down  
Forever and ever and ever and ever Amen  
I'm your Loverman  
So help me, baby  
So help me, baby  
Cause I am what I am what I am  
I'm your Loverman!_

_Draco,_

_Sério loiro, eu não to brincando, to passando as férias com ele e com Sirius. E respondendo a suas perguntas.._

_Sim, eles namoram, são gays, eu vi ele de boxers (até vi mais, mas eu depois te conto), foi um pouquinho chocante, e sinceramente o corpo dele até que não é mau.._

_Tenho algo a contar sobre eles sim, mas depois, quando estivermos em Hogwarts, eu te conto tá?_

_Eu.. eu também te amo.._

_Harry_

Os restantes quatro dias, se passaram rápido.

Harry estava acabando suas malas.

Bateram na porta.

- Entre. – Harry disse.

A porta se abriu e Sirius entrou com Remus atrás.

- Vamos Harry? – Perguntou o primeiro.

Fechando as malas e as pegando, Harry confirmou.

- Vamos.

Os três logo aparataram para a estação King Cross.

Beijando Sirius, Remus disse:

- Bem.. eu tenho de entrar agora e ir ter com os outros professores.

- Vou ter saudades Remy. – Disse o outro.

- Eu também Six. Até depois Sirius e até já Harry. – Remus disse pegando suas malas e se dirigindo para o expresso.

Harry e seu padrinho acenaram para ele.

- Olha Sirius.. lá está o Draco. – Harry apontou para três loiros que estavam caminhando para mais perto do expresso.

- A minha priminha Narcissa… não mudou nada. – Sirius comentou. – Já o Lucius..! Bem.. aquele no meio é o Draco né?

O moreno assentiu.

Os Malfoy estavam agora se despedindo.

E em vez de Lucius dar um abraço a seu filho ou algo assim, como todos os pais faziam, não, apenas estendeu a mão para Draco e apertou a dele.

- Esta é a relação deles? – Perguntou Sirius. – Isto não é um pai e um filho.

- Lucius nunca tratou bem o Draco. Nunca lhe deu amor e carinho como todos os pais fazem. Mas o Draco diz para não me preocupar com isso e me diz que já está habituado. – Harry explicou. – Ele nunca considerou muito o Lucius como seu pai.. na verdade ele diz que quem sempre foi um pai para ele foi o Severus. Ele sim se preocupa com ele.

- Hum.. to vendo.. – Sirius murmurou. – E Narcissa também é assim para ele?

- Não. Narcissa sempre foi uma mãe de verdade. Draco ama ela. Narcissa sempre lhe deu tudo o que uma mãe deve dar a um filho. – Harry respondeu.

Nesse momento Draco beijava sua mãe na bochecha e a abraçava de seguida.

Pouco depois ele acenou para eles e foi andando com suas malas para longe.

- Draco..! – Harry o chamou, sua voz alta.

Pelos vistos, o loiro havia ouvido, já que ao ouvir sua voz, ele se virou para o moreno e sorriu abertamente correndo até ele, Harry fazendo o mesmo.

Quando se encontraram finalmente, os dois se beijaram avidamente, não dando importância às pessoas que olhavam eles ou aos comentários que podiam fazer.

Sirius sorriu.

De seguida, os dois garotos se abraçaram forte.

- Meu Merlin, tanta saudade de você..! – Draco murmurou.

- Eu também Draco..! – Disse Harry roubando mais um selinho dele. – Vem conhecer o Sirius.. ele está ali.

O moreno puxou ele até ao padrinho.

- Sirius este é o Draco. Draco, esse é meu padrinho, Sirius. – Harry os apresentou ao que os dois apertaram as mãos.

- Prazer em te conhecer. – Draco disse.

- Prazer é todo meu. Harry fala muito de você. – Falou Sirius.

- Ele fala muito de você também. – Afirmou Draco sorrindo.

- Bem.. você é mesmo diferente de Lucius. – Comentou Sirius.

- Hum.. obrigado. – O loiro agradeceu.

- Está quase na hora de o expresso partir. Nós temos de ir Sirius. – Harry entreviu.

- Muito bem. – Falou ele abraçando seu sobrinho, e mais uma vez apertando a mão de Draco. – Gostei de conhecer você.

- Eu também. – Draco disse, já sendo puxado por Harry até ao expresso.

Os dois meninos voltaram a acenar para Sirius, e então entraram.

_There's a devil crawling along your floor (How much longer)  
There's a devil crawling along your floor (How much longer)  
With a trembling heart, he's coming through your door (How much longer)  
With his straining sex in his jumping paw (How much longer)  
There'a a devil crawling along your floor (How much longer)  
And he's old and he's stupid and he's hungry and he's sore  
And he's blind and he's lame and he's dirty and he's poor  
Give me more, give me more give me more give me more (How much longer)  
There's a devil crawling along your floor (How much longer)_

_Loverman! Here I stand Forever, Amen  
Cause I am what I am what I am what I am  
Hey forgive me, baby  
My hands are tied  
And I got no choice  
No, I got no choice at all_

_I'll say it again_

O jantar já havia passado. Pouco depois, os dois entravam na Sala Precisa, sei beijando apaixonadamente.

Eles simplesmente não podiam esperar mais. Eles se queriam. Tinham de matar toda a saudade.

Rapidamente os dois se dirigiram para a cama que havia no meio da Sala.

Ainda se beijando, os dois se começaram a despir a si próprios.

Alguns segundos depois os dois estavam nus, frente a frente.

Draco empurrou Harry, fazendo-o cair sobre a cama.

Os olhos dos dois escureceram, tal era o desejo.

O loiro logo se deitou por cima do moreno. Não dava mais para esperar. Draco grunhiu logo que se afundou no outro garoto.

O prazer se apoderou dos dois.

As mãos de Harry, arranhavam suas costas e o puxavam para si.

Bateu furiosamente seu quadril contra o de Harry, gemendo junto com ele e quase se vindo dentro dele, mas à última a hora tirou seu pénis de dentro dele e se veio nos lençóis.

Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez, ainda cegos pelo desejo.

Ainda não chegava, ambos sabiam.

- Minha vez. – Harry disse, com voz rouca.

A mesma cena de antes se repetiu, com a diferença de que desta vez, quem estava dominando era Harry.

Os dois garotos simplesmente não se cansavam. Só de madrugada, os dois adormeceram abraçados, apenas com um fino lençol por cima de seus corpos suados.

_L is for LOVE, baby  
O is for O yes I do  
V is for VIRTUE, so I ain't gonna hurt you  
E is for EVEN if you want me to  
R is for RENDER unto me, baby  
M is for that which is MINE  
A is for ANY old how, darling  
N is for ANY old time_

_Loverman! I got a masterplan  
To take off your dress  
And be your man, be your man  
Seize the throne  
Seize the mantle  
Seize the crown  
Cause I am what I am what I am what I am  
I'm your Loverman!_

_There's a devil lying by your side (How much longer)  
There's a devil lying by your side (How much longer)  
You might think he's asleep but take a look at his eyes (How much longer)  
He wants you, darling, to be his bride (How much longer)  
There's a devil laying by your side (How much longer)_

_Loverman!  
Loverman!  
Loverman!  
I'll be your loverman!  
Till the end of time  
Till the empires burn down  
Forever Amen!  
I'll be your loverman!  
I'll be your loverman!  
I'm your loverman!  
I'm loverman!  
Yeah I'm your loverman!  
Loverman!  
Loverman!  
I'm your loverman!  
__I'm your loverman!  
I'm your loverman!  
I'm your loverman!_

_

* * *

_

**Loverman - Metallica**

**

* * *

**

**Bet97** – Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! Beijos

**AB Feta** – Hey, ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..!

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah, fico contente que tenhas gostado e obrigada..! Bjinhus


	25. I'm Yours

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest  
And Nothings going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

No dia seguinte, pelas 7:10, os dois acordaram.

Sorriram levemente um para o outro.

- Bom dia loiro..! – Harry o cumprimentou.

- Bom dia..! – Draco retribuiu, se espreguiçando.

De seguida, este último puxou Harry para si, o abraçando num gesto carinhoso, e este deitou sua cabeça no peito dele.

- Foi muito bom. Digo.. a noite de ontem. Eu gostei muito. – Harry falou, corando um pouquinho.

- Eu também moreno. Foi a sua primeiro vez? – Draco perguntou.

- Não. – O outro respondeu.

- Com um homem, quero dizer. – Disse Draco.

- Ah.. sim, foi. E quanto a você? – Harry perguntou.

- Também. – Afirmou ele. – Lembrei agora.. tem de me contar o que aconteceu afinal quando estavas em casa do Sirius.

- Ahh sim.. – Harry se virou lentamente para o loiro. – É assim.. eu estava no meu quarto escrevendo para você.. aí eu ouvi barulho e a voz de Remus e do meu padrinho.. vinha do quarto deles.. então eu não resisti e fui até lá.. quando eu cheguei a porta estava entreaberta, então eu espreitei… e não é que eles estavam fazendo sexo?

- Deixa ver se eu percebi.. você viu o professor de Defesa fazendo sexo com seu padrinho..? – Perguntou Draco.

- É isso mesmo..! – Afirmou ele.

- Merlin! Mas o quê.. você ficou só observando ou..? – Perguntava o outro.

- Ou.. o quê? – Harry corou.

- Você percebeu o que eu quis dizer. – Ele falou.

- Bem.. eu me masturbei enquanto estava olhando. – Contou Harry.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhado por isso moreno..! – O loiro gargalhou levemente.

- Eu não estou envergonhado. – Harry retorquiu.

- Você tava corando. – Draco constatou.

- Não estava nada..! – Ele negou.

- Estava sim Harry..! – O garoto insistiu.

Harry tirou a cabeça do peito dele e voltou a deitar na cama de costas voltadas para Draco.

- Não vai ficar amuado agora pois não? – Perguntou este último.

Não houve resposta.

- Vai ser assim então é.. – Ele murmurou chegando-se para a beira dele.

Primeiro beijou o lóbulo da orelha. Harry estremeceu. Foi para o pescoço e foi descendo mais e mais, até Harry se virar de novo para ele.

- Ohh, okay.. – Murmurou ele.

Draco gargalhou de novo.

- Você não me resiste..! – Draco afirmou.

- Não seja convencido Draco. – Falou Harry.

- É verdade. – Disse o outro.

- Pare com isso..! Vem, temos de tomar banho, tomar o café da manhã e ir para a aula. – Harry disse.

- Hummm.. não, eu não quero morenooo… - Draco falou, manhoso.

- Vai, não seja preguiçoso. – Disse ele.

- Olha quem fala hein..! – Draco disse, levantando atrás dele.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
L__ook into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
we're just one big family, and  
It's our god-forsaken right to be loved, love, loved, love, loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_d-d-do you, but you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear_

Estavam na hora de almoço. Draco estava agora no dormitório para pegar as coisas para as aulas da tarde. Harry havia dito que ia lá ter.

Draco ouviu bicadas na sua janela.

- A coruja do meu pai… o que será que ele quer..? – O garoto se perguntava.

Foi buscar a carta, abriu a mesma, e leu para si.

_Draco,_

_Espero que esteja correndo tudo bem em Hogwarts._

_Apesar de que eu sei (e você deve ter a mesma opinião que eu), que seria muito melhor se não fosse o velhaco do Dumbledore a dirigi-la._

_Talvez eu. Ou o Severus. Ou até Lord Voldemort._

_Albus Dumbledore, nunca mais morre também._

_Mas não foi para me queixar da direcção da escola que eu escrevi para você meu filho._

_Juntaram-se novos comensais a Voldemort. Nós estamos crescendo em massa. Mas eu pensei em uma coisa que eu acho até que vai gostar… e eu propus isso a Voldemort e ele achou bem, desde que… você faça bem o seu trabalho._

_É isso que você está pensando._

_Agora você é um dos nossos. Quase um comensal._

_Você vai lutar connosco contra aquele maldito garoto… o que nos tem arruinado a vida a todos… __Harry Potter._

_Gostou?_

_Ahh eu sei que sim.. __porque você nem é mesmo amigo dele não é mesmo?_

_Que pergunta eu sei que não..! Você sempre o manipulou, e é por isso que vai ser mais fácil para nós apanhá-lo, como você se fez de amiguinho dele, ele pode acreditar mais facilmente em você e aí, bolamos um plano contra o garoto._

_Mas você é um grande estratega filho..! Sempre fez um bom trabalho com o Potter, nem sabia você que nos ia dar muito jeito não é mesmo?_

_Sai aqui a mim, como é óbvio claro._

_Mas resumindo foi isso que eu disse, você vai lutar connosco contra o Potter._

_Voldemort está dando a você uma chance. E eu estou confiando. Todos nós estamos._

_Não nos desiluda._

_Seu pai,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco ficou simplesmente olhando a carta por uns momentos, tentando absorver o que tinha acabado de ler.

Pouco depois alguém o chamava para a realidade.

- Draco. Dracoooo..! – Era Harry.

- Hein? – Perguntou o loiro.

- To te chamando à séculos. – Harry respondeu. – O que é isso? Recebeu uma carta foi?

- Nada. Não é nada.. – Draco disse, em voz baixa.

- Hum.. – Murmurou Harry, desconfiado. – Vem almoçar, já temos pouco tempo.

Mais o outro continuava parado no mesmo sítio.

- Eu não sei o que se passa com você agora, mas anda de uma vez..! – O moreno puxou ele para fora do dormitório, e este foi, ainda chocado.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait I'm yours_

Chegaram no fim do dia e foram para o dormitório de novo tomar um duche. Mas Harry e Draco estavam sozinhos, como sempre. Blaise devia de andar por aí com Pansy, e os outros.. quem sabe né?

Draco estava já se preparando para ir para dentro do banheiro.

- Ei, Draco..! – Harry o chamava.

- Sim? – Perguntou Draco.

- O que se passa afinal? – Harry continuou.

- Eu já te disse mil vezes hoje que não se passa nada. – O outro respondeu.

- Passa sim, eu sei que passa..! Me conta. – Disse o moreno.

- Eu já disse Harry.. não há nada para contar. – Draco insistiu.

- Há sim. – Harry continuou persistente.

- Não há Potter! – O loiro falou.

- Pare de ser assim. Pode me contar, você sabe. Eu fico preocupado. Você nunca foi assim para mim. Passou o resto do dia, e eu perguntei coisas para você, eu falei para você e.. me respondia somente sim ou não e… ohh, você sabe. Por isso eu sei que tem algo que não me está a contar. E eu quero saber. Agora. – Disse Harry, sério.

Draco largou as coisas que tinha nas mãos em cima da cama, foi na sua gaveta, tirou uma carta e entregou para Harry.

- Meu pai me mandou na hora de almoço. Lê. – Ele disse.

Harry assim o fez enquanto Draco foi até a janela, e ficou olhando a paisagem. Quando acabou, ele olhou o amigo que ainda estava na janela.

- Você… vai fazer isso que o seu pai disse? – Perguntou.

Quase que bruscamente, o loiro se virou para ele.

- Mas você está louco? É claro que eu não vou fazer isso..! Primeiro, você sabe que eu nunca vou me juntar a esses.. esses.. bem.. segundo, você acha mesmo que eu era capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas a você? Eu te amo Harry.

O moreno pareceu corar um pouquinho enquanto Draco continuou.

- Eu vou ser um espião como o Snape.. falei com ele no fim da aula de Poções, ele também disse que ia falar com Dumbledore por causa disso, por isso eu demorei mais. Eu vou fazer que to lutando contra você, mas vou lutar contra Voldemort, meu pai e todos os outros que o seguem. Mas.. porquê..? Desde que soube disso, alguma vez pensou que eu iria me voltar contra você e obedecer meu pai e o maldito do Voldemort?

- Não.. eu só.. perguntei. – Harry respondeu. – Mas.. obrigado Draco, mesmo.

- Mas o que é isso Harry, não tem nada pelo que agradecer. – O outro falou.

- Tem sim.. você vai lutar contra seu pai.. contra sua tia.. você vai… enfim. Por mim. Isso não é motivo para agradecer? – Perguntou Harry.

- Eu que tenho de agradecer. Você aceitou ser meu amigo no primeiro ano.. aceitou ser Slytherin quando os seus pais não foram, e… isso tudo, e se fosse não o tivesse feito nada disso estaria acontecendo.. isso aqui não era real.. eu e você não era real.. nós. Eu nunca teria te conhecido e nunca me teria tornado a pessoa que sou hoje, a pessoa de que eu me orgulho de ser. Obrigado. – Draco agradeceu.

- Primeiro.. eu aceitei ser Slytherin, e fiz muito bem, eu tenho orgulho em ser um. Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, Slytherin é uma casa decente. Segundo.. bem.. lá isso é verdade. Se eu não o tivesse feito, isso não estaria acontecendo. E isso seria mau demais. – Harry respondeu.

Draco sorriu, ao que o outro sorriu de volta e avançou para ele, o abraçando forte.

Ficaram assim por alguns momentos.

- Bom.. chega de lamechice por hoje hein..! Vamos tomar logo esse banho para irmos jantar..! Estou cá com uma fome..! – Draco comentou seguindo com o moreno para dentro do banheiro.

_Come on and open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you__'re free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicated  
Cause our time is short  
This is, this is, this is our fate, I'm yours_

_

* * *

_

**I'm Yours - Jason Mraz**

**

* * *

**

**Bet97** – Hey, fico contente que tenhas gostado e obrigada..! Beijos

**AB Feta** – Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! Beijos

**Jady Black** – Hey Jady, ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada por estares acompanhando..! Bjus

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah, fico contente que tenhas gostado..! Muito obrigada..! Bjinhus

**CarolPotterCullen** – Hey Carol..! Não tem mal..! Ate depois, beijocas amiga..!


	26. In My Arms

_Tell me something that I know  
Just something that I understand  
I need to taste the warming glow  
Of your medicating hands  
I know I'm ready for your love  
I just don't understand it  
There is a silent pact of trust  
That I never could admit  
That I never could_

Na Mansão Malfoy…

Nas masmorras, estava muito frio e demasiado escuro. A luz que lá havia vinha apenas das tochas nas paredes.

Um homem, fechado em uma das celas, agora acordava.

Não conseguia ver nada, a sua visão era demasiado desfocada.

Começou a tactear o chão, na esperança de encontrar os seus óculos.

Assim que os encontrou, colocou eles na sua face, e logo verificou que naquela cela, estava sozinho.

Começou a desesperar.

- Lily! Lílian! – Ele gritava. – HARRY! LILY!

Olhou a cela ao lado, e uma figura no chão começou a se mexer. Estava demasiado escuro para ver quem era, apesar de se conseguir dizer que era uma mulher.

- LÍLIAN! HARRY! – O homem continuou.

- James? – Uma voz feminina perguntou. – JAMES!

- Lily? – Ele perguntou também.

A figura feminina se aproximou, logo revelando uma mulher de estatura média, ruiva, olhos verdes-esmeralda, e muito bonita.

O homem era um pouco mais alto, cabelos negros espetados, olhos castanhos esverdeados e com seus óculos redondos.

Os dois queriam se abraçar, mas uma grade entre eles, os impediam de o fazer.

- O que.. onde nós estamos? – Perguntava Lily.

- Não faço a mínima ideia.. – Ele murmurou.

- Só me lembro.. do Voldemort ir a nossa casa e te.. matar… e depois ir atrás de mim e do Harry e me apontar a varinha. Mas.. é isso.. não deveríamos estar mortos? – Lily perguntou.

- Eu realmente não sei o que se passa aqui.. mas o Harry.. onde ele está? – James perguntava.

- Não sei James.. será que ele fez mal ao nosso menino? Será que ele.. – Lílian caiu no choro.

- Calma amor… - James disse, passando a mão pela face da esposa, por entre a grade.

- Então.. – Uma voz gélida e masculina se fez ouvir. – Parece que os Potter acordaram.

Nesse momento mais luz se fez nas masmorras e Voldemort apareceu.

- Talvez não me reconheçam.. apesar de o mais certo ser o contrário.. mesmo assim eu me apresento.. Lord Voldemort. – Dizia ele. – Estou vendo que já falaram um pouco. Eu acho eu posso juntar vocês, para matarem as saudades. Depois digam que eu não sou simpático..

Com a varinha, abriu a grade que separava o casal, ao que Lily seguiu para a cela de James e se agarrou ao marido.

- Como vocês estão? Bem? Um pouco doridos eu imagino.. – Voldemort falou.

- Oh, cale a boca. Onde está o nosso filho? O que você fez a ele? – Perguntava James.

- Harry Potter. O meu maior inimigo. – Disse o Lord.

- Como assim o seu maior inimigo? Harry é só um bebé, tem apenas 1 ano de idade. Como ele pode ser o seu maior inimigo? – Perguntava Lily.

Voldemort gargalhou.

- Ah… eu me tinha esquecido que vocês nem sabem.. – Murmurou ele.

- Não sabemos o quê? – Perguntou James, ainda que com um pouco de receio.

- Vocês não estiveram, digamos.. 'desacordados' por apenas um dia ou dois como pensam. – Voldemort respondeu.

- N-não? – Lílian gaguejou.

- Vocês estiveram.. 'desacordados' por nada mais, nada menos que 16 anos. – Ele disse.

- Não.. não pode ser… - James murmurou.

- Pode sim, e foi isso que aconteceu. Eu vos lancei um feitiço, ao que vocês estariam a dormir para sempre a não ser que eu vos matasse mesmo.. ou vos acordasse. E eu agora me decidi por esta última. É meus caros.. se passaram 16 anos.. vosso filhinho já não é um bebé não.. vosso filhinho tem 17 anos, é maior de idade já. – Voldemort afirmou.

O casal se entreolhou.

- Porque você nos acordou agora? – Perguntou Lily.

- Porque eu quero que vocês me vejam matar o Harry.. finalmente. – O Lord respondeu.

- Finalmente como assim? – Perguntou James.

- Bom, na noite em que eu supostamente vos matei.. quando eu lancei o_ Avada Kedavra _no vosso filho.. ele não morreu. Ficou com uma.. cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Essa é a ligação que ele tem comigo. Eu posso.. como eu hei de dizer.. comunicar com ele. Eu posso entrar em seus sonhos.. eu posso dar-lhe uma informação errada do que está acontecendo.. eu posso fazer muita coisa. Mas continuando.. depois dessa noite em 1981 eu desapareci, por mais 10 anos. Desde aí o vosso filho viveu com os seus tios muggles, que o tratavam terrivelmente mal (o que eu apoio totalmente). E foi também 10 anos mais tarde, quando Harry tinha 11 anos e foi para Hogwarts pela primeira vez que eu voltei a aparecer. Arranjei uma forma de entrar em Hogwarts e tentei matar o vosso filho. Mas mais uma vez ele me derrotou e sozinho. Percebi que vosso filho não é assim tão fraco como eu pensava e passei estes anos até agora me fortalecendo. Sei tudo sobre ele, conheco todos os seus pontos fracos. Vosso filho não tem nenhuma chance comigo agora. O garotinho agora tem 17 anos.. e é agora.. que eu finalmente vou matar ele. Não se preocupem.. vocês vão voltar a ver o vosso filho sim, e vão voltar a tê-lo em vossos braços.. mas morto. – Voldemort falou, gargalhando maleficamente de seguida. – Depois disso sim.. eu posso vos matar realmente.

- Você não vale nada seu crápula! – Lily gritou.

- Tento nessa língua.. _Lílian_. Pode correr mal para seu lado. – Ele disse. – Faça como o seu marido está fazendo agora. Come e cale. Eu vou chamar um dos meus homens para fazer de… bem.. guarda. Para ficar de olho em vocês dois. – Ele falou.

Pouco depois apareceu Lucius Malfoy.

- Lucius.. eu quero que você fique aqui de olho no casalinho Potter. Você não sai daqui até eu dizer o contrário. Entendido? – Perguntou ele.

- Sim meu senhor. – Lucius fez uma exagerada reverência.

Nesse momento Voldemort desapareceu.

- Com que então.. Lucius Malfoy.. ao serviço de Lord Voldemort. Ainda não morreu de uma vez? – James perguntava, sua face expressava nojo.

- Cuidadinho com o que diz Potter. E isso aplicasse à sangue de lama da sua mulher. – Lucius respondeu. – Vocês sabem.. meu filho que vai trazer vosso filho para aqui para a Mansão.. para o Lord o matar.

- Seu filho? – Lily perguntou.

- Sim, meu filho Draco Malfoy. – O homem loiro respondeu.

- E como seu filho vai trazer o Harry para aqui? Eu aposto que eles nem se dão, como aposto que seu filho deve ser igualzinho a você.. – James constatou.

- O que você não sabe é que seu filho não é um Gryffindor como vocês sempre devem de ter desejado para ele. Harry Potter é um Slytherin, assim como o meu Draco. E desde o primeiro ano eles se tornaram amigos. Quero dizer.. meu filho sempre o manipulou.. sempre se fez de amiguinho do vosso garoto.. mas nunca o foi de verdade. E isso nos serviu de muito. Agora Draco vai ser fazer de 'amiguinho' de novo.. para o atrair para cá. Ele irá ficar encurralado. Não tem 5orer. Além de que eu acho que.. ele vai se render.. os pais estão mortos.. não tem amigos.. que pena hein? – Dizia Lucius.

Os outros dois cerraram os dentes.

- Como eu pensava.. esse seu filho deve ser grande pessoa deve.. – James comentou.

- Pense bem antes de falar algo sobre o Draco.. – O comensal falou.

- O que você vai me fazer? Me matar? – James se levantou do chão onde estava sentado e abraçado com sua mulher.

- Nem me tente Potter. – Lucius se chegou para a beira dele, embora ainda estivessem separados pelas grades.

- James.. não vale a pena.. por favor.. – Lily se levantou também e pousou a mão no ombro do marido.

Este, imediatamente se acalmou e voltou a sentar com ela no chão.

E a partir daí, não houve mais conversa alguma entre o comensal e o casal Potter.

Este último se afastou para um lado mais longínquo da cela e começaram a falar baixo entre si.

- Eu pensava mesmo que tínhamos estado assim apenas por dois dias ou assim.. apesar de sentir que havia estado a dormir durante muito, muito tempo. – Lily falava.

- Eu também Lily. – Disse James.

- Como será que está ele? Como será que está o nosso filhote? – Perguntou ela.

- Não sei… deve de estar tão crescido.. 17 anos.. – Ele murmurou.

- 16 anos sem nós.. pensando que nós estávamos mortos.. ele ainda pensa.. todos pensam. – Disse Lílian.

- É verdade. Eu sinto tanta saudade. – James murmurou.

- Eu também James.. eu também.. – A ruiva suspirou.

- Mas tem calma.. tudo vai 5orer bem.. ele não vai matar nosso Harry.. não vai meu amor.. – Disse ele.

Lily encostou a cabeça no peito do marido.

- Te amo muito Jay. – Ela falou.

- Te amo muito também ruivinha. – Ele falou também.

Os dois sorriram levemente e assim, abraçados, os dois adormeceram.

_So now I__'m telling you the reason I'm all messed up,  
Just have to look me in the eyes and I fall apart_

_Please let me hold you til I know we're both through this  
I couldn't lead another day without you here in my arms_

Eram duas da manhã de sexta-feira. No dormitório masculino todos estavam dormindo profundamente.

Mas bicadas na janela interromperam o sono de Draco Malfoy.

Com os olhos semi-cerrados, ele olhou a janela e reconheceu a coruja de seu pai.

- Ah não.. o que ele quer a estas horas? – Perguntava Draco.

Pegou a carta e mandou a coruja embora.

Deitou-se na cama de novo e leu.

_Draco,_

_A tua missão vai começar. __Preciso que convenças o Potter de alguma maneira a vir contigo a nossa casa, este fim-de-semana. Eu falarei com Dumbledore para que ele vos deixe sair._

_Inventa algo._

_Quando chegarem, Voldemort, eu e os outros comensais estaremos esperando._

_E aí, o Lord poderá então matar o garoto._

_Mas não somos só nós esperando._

_Ahh, não mesmo..!_

_Não faz mal eu te contar isso que vou contar agora, você já é um dos nossos. __Deve se estar perguntando quem mais está esperando._

_Pois é, meu filho.. __James e Lily Potter estão esperando. Vivos._

_Não, eles nunca estiveram mortos._

_Naquela noite, quando o garoto tinha 1 ano e Voldemort foi lá para os matar, ele decidiu outra coisa na última da hora.. ele não os matou.. ele apenas lançou um feitiço neles para que eles ficassem adormecidos e só acordassem quando Voldemort quisesse, ou não acordassem de todo e Voldemort poderia os matar quando bem lhe apetecesse._

_Mas agora, 16 anos depois, ele os acordou. Apenas para veres Voldemort matar o filho deles e para eles finalmente terem o filhinho nos braços.. morto, é claro!_

_Não podia contar isso antes, pois você não fazia parte dos comensais, nem estava afiliado a Voldemort._

_Mas agora sim._

_Repare bem meu filho.. você vai poder assistir à morte de Harry Potter, não é estupendo?_

_Bem, era só isso mesmo._

_Comece a pensar no que dizer ao garoto para ele aceitar vir consigo._

_Seu pai,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco não podia acreditar. James e Lily não estavam mortos. Eles estavam vivos.

Ele precisava contar aquilo tudo para Harry.

Olhou o moreno na cama ao lado. Ele estava dormindo profundamente.

'Tão lindo…' O loiro pensou e sorriu ainda olhando ele.

Decidiu que ia contar tudo no dia seguinte, com mais calma. Agora, ia deixar Harry descansar.

_You look so fragile I could break  
But I try to hold myself  
Together for the both of us  
But in truth I__'m just as scared  
I just wanna watch you sleep  
As you lie here beside me  
So close your eyes, I'll guard the door  
And when you wake you'll wake with me  
And when you wake you'll_

_So now I'm telling you the reason I'm all messed up  
just have to look me in the eye and I fall apart  
Please let me hold you til I know we're both through this  
I couldn't lead another day without you here in my arms_

_

* * *

_

**In My Arms – Snow Patrol**

**

* * *

**

**AB Feta** – Ainda bem que gostaste, obrigada..! Bjs

**Bet97** – Hey, mas é claro que tinha, Lucius não seria Lucius se não achasse isso..! Ele nunca pensou na possibilidade de seu filhinho ser amigo de verdade de um Potter, ainda mais de Harry, o maior inimigo de seu Lord. Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! Bjinhus

**Hannah Granger Weasley – **Hey Hannah, ainda bem que gostaste fico contente..! Obrigada e beijos.


	27. The End Of The Line

_Need… more and more  
Tainted misery.  
Bleed… battle scars  
Chemical affinity.  
Reign… legacy  
Innocence corrode.  
Stain… rot away  
Catatonic overload._

O despertador de Draco tocava sem parar, mesmo assim, ele não acordava.

- Ei loiro..! Acorda..! – Harry abanava o corpo dele.

- Hum.. – Ele murmurou.

- Anda, levanta da cama. Já está atrasado. – Disse o moreno.

Os dois se arranjaram então e quando iam a sair do dormitório, onde só já lá estavam eles, Draco o parou.

- Harry, espera. – Ele disse.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Harry.

- Eu recebi outra carta do meu pai.. – Draco contou.

- O que dizia? – O outro perguntou.

- Ele.. ele e Voldemort querem que eu leve você lá a casa esse fim de semana.. ele vai estar lá a espera para.. para te matar. – Ele explicou.

- Eu vou. – Afirmou Harry.

- Harry… - Draco murmurou.

- Acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. – O moreno continuou.

- Harry.. – O loiro insistia.

- Vamos ver quem ri no fim. – Harry disse.

- Harry! – Draco dizia.

- O que foi? – Perguntava ele.

- Tem outra coisa. – Disse Draco.

- Fala. – Harry pediu.

- É que… tem a ver com seus pais. – O garoto começou.

- Com meus pais? Os meus pais estão mortos Draco. – Disse Harry.

- Não Harry, eles não estão. – Ele falou.

- Como assim eles não estão mortos? Eles estão sim, do que você está para aí a falar? – Perguntava Harry.

- É o que estou dizendo Harry. Meu pai me contou. Seus pais não estão mortos. Há 16 anos atrás, quando Voldemort foi a vossa casa.. ele não os matou, lançou-lhes um feitiço ao que eles ficariam adormecidos para sempre, a não ser que ele os matasse de verdade, ou decidisse os acordar. E agora ele os acordou. Seus pais estão vivos Harry. – Draco lhe explicou.

- Meus pais estão vivos.. – Ele murmurou.

- Seus pais estão vivos. – O loiro repetiu.

- Se eu conseguir derrotar o Voldemort.. eu vou.. eu vou ter meus pais de volta.. vivos..? – Perguntava Harry.

- Sim, Harry. Eles estão em minha casa, eu suponho. Nas masmorras, de certeza. – Draco respondeu.

- Anda, nós temos de ir. – Harry ia começar a puxar Draco.

- Não! Não agora. Meu pai vai falar com Dumbledore á tarde, eu acho, para nos deixar sair. Vamos no comboio da noite. Agora vamos para a aula. Anda..! – Disse ele.

Harry sinceramente não sabia o que sentir. Receio e ansiedade sobre lutar com Voldemort, ter com ele a batalha decisiva onde só um poderia viver. Feliz sobre seus pais estarem vivos, preocupado com eles. Medo, fúria. Todos esses sentimentos e mais alguns ele estava sentindo.

Durante todo o dia ele não conseguiu se concentrar. Tudo o que ele pensava era sobre aquilo.

_Choke… asphyxia  
Snuff reality.  
Scorch… kill the light  
Incinerate celebrity.  
Reaper… butchery  
Karma __amputee.  
Bloodline… redefine  
Death contagious deity._

_Hooked into this deceiver  
Need more and more  
Into the endless fever  
Need more and more_

_New consequence machine  
You burn through all your gasoline.  
Asylum overtime  
Nevermind…  
You've reached the end of the line._

Draco e Harry já se encontravam na beira do expresso, prontos para partir, e ambos nervosos.

- Vamos? – Draco perguntou olhando o moreno.

- Vamos. – Harry confirmou entrando então no expresso, sendo seguido pelo loiro.

Alguns segundos depois, o comboio começou a andar.

**Hogwarts, gabinete de Dumbledore…**

- Voldemort me chamou. Ele me disse que Harry estava chegando com Draco, e que eles iam lutar. Porque você os deixou sair Albus, porquê? – Severus andava de um lado para o outro.

- Era a vontade de Lucius que Draco fosse para casa, eu não podia dizer que não. – Dumbledore respondeu.

- Mas podia recusar a saida de Harry. – O outro falou.

- Eu não sabia que era um plano de Voldemort, Severus..! – Disse o director.

- Merlin.. e agora o que eu faço..? – Severus se perguntava.

- Acho que está na hora… de revelar quem você é realmente aos outros comensais e a Voldemort. Além de que… nós podemos mandar alguns aurores daqui a mais ou menos umas três horas.. é o tempo que eles demorarão a chegar na Mansão Malfoy. Com toda certeza que Remus irá concordar em ir.. e com o Remus indo, Sirius vai ser avisado e irá também. – Dumbledore explicou.

- Muito bem. Avise o Lupin então. Eu estou indo, Voldemort me quer lá agora. – O homem logo desaparatou e o director saiu de sua sala indo bater na porta de Remus Lupin.

- Remus? Você está aí..? – Perguntava ele.

- Dumbledore? – A porta se abriu. – Se passa algo?

- Draco e Harry foram para a Mansão Malfoy.. e eu fiquei sabendo agora que é um plano de Voldemort para mais uma vez tentar matar Harry. – Albus disse.

O professor correu para se calçar, e pegar sua varinha.

- Não vá agora para lá Remus. Daqui a umas três horas pode ir. Avise Sirius e eu vou mandar também mais alguns aurores para Grimmauld Place para vocês se organizarem. – Disse Dumbledore.

- Muito bem. – Ele concordou. – Estou indo.

E saiu da sala.

- Você nunca desiste não é mesmo Tom..? – O director dizia para si mesmo.

Nesse mesmo momento, alguém batia na porta de casa de Sirius.

Só passados alguns minutos abriram a porta.

- Remus? O que está aqui a fazer, se passa alguma coisa? Algo com o Harry? – Sirius Perguntava, começando a ficar preocupado.

- Posso? – Perguntou o outro apontando para dentro de casa.

- Mas é claro. – Sirius lhe concedeu a entrada na casa, e os dois se sentaram na sala.

Remus logo explicou tudo ao namorado.

- O quê? Temos de ir Remus.. – Sirius já ia se levantar quando o outro o parou.

- Não, agora ainda não. Só podemos ir daqui a algum tempo, depois de os outros aurores chegarem e nós planearmos como vamos fazer. – Ele falou.

Um barulho se ouviu do lado de fora, seguido por várias vozes maioritariamente masculinas.

- Devem de ser eles.. – Sirius disse indo abrir a porta aos aurores.

E assim eles bolaram um plano de como entrar na Mansão Malfoy.

_Time... Choke the clock  
Steal another day.  
Die... Faithfully  
Narcissistic fade away__.  
Twisted... Jump the rail  
Shatter the crowd below.  
Breaker... Chase the ghost  
From latest high to alltime low._

_Hooked into this deceiver  
Need more and more  
Into the endless fever  
Need more and more_

_New consequence machine  
Burn through all your gasoline.  
Asylum overtime  
Nevermind…  
You've reached the end of the line._

Quase duas horas e meia depois, Draco e Harry chegaram na estação King Cross e saíram do expresso.

- Preparado moreno? – O loiro perguntou.

- Como nunca estive, Draco. – Harry respondeu, respirando fundo.

- Quando chegarmos lá.. eu vou ter de fazer que estou do lado deles.. mas só por um pouquinho. – Disse ele.

- Eu sei, não se preocupe. – O outro falou.

Então, Draco agarrou a mão de Harry, e os dois aparataram para a Mansão Malfoy.

Assim que lá chegaram, uma batalhão de comensais, incluindo Severus que estava lá no meio, os esperavam.

- Eu disse, eu disse que Draco ia conseguir..! – Bellatrix avançou para frente e deu um pequeno abraço no sobrinho.

- Mas o que é isso Draco? – Harry perguntava, se fazendo desentendido.

- Traz ele Draco. Vamos o levar até Voldemort, que vai o matar em três tempos.. finalmente..! – Bellatrix voltou a falar.

Draco pegou então no braço do amigo e o arrastou pelos corredores fora.

Quando chegaram em frente de uma porta grande e preta, um dos comensais se chegou na frente.

- Eu abro. – E assim o fez.

Logo de seguida, Draco entrou com Harry, e com todos os outros comensais atrás.

- Draco Malfoy. Você conseguiu mesmo trazer ele. To vendo que seu pai parece ter razão. Você é de confiança. – Voldemort falava.

Draco fez uma reverência.

- Como você foi capaz Draco? Eu pensei que nós fossemos amigos..! – Disse o moreno.

- Amigos? Você tá brincando com a minha cara né? Acha mesmo, que eu algum dia iria ser seu amigo? Amigo de um Potter, de um mestiço. Você me mete nojo garoto. Só me fiz de seu amigo para obter o que eu queria, todos esses anos. E parece que agora realmente serviu de alguma coisa. – Ninguém podia imaginar como doía para Draco estar dizendo isso, quando não era verdade.

- Chega. – Disse Voldemort. – Ao longo desses anos, você só fez a coisa certa Draco.

- Obrigado senhor. – O loiro agradeceu.

- Agora nós.. Harry Potter. – Disse Voldemort. – Vou acabar com você.

- Aqui quem vai morrer é você.. não eu. – Harry falou.

- Isso meu caro.. é o que nós vamos ver. – Voldemort ergueu a varinha, e se preparava para lutar, quando todos ouviram um forte barulho.

- O que é isso? – Ele perguntou irritado.

Dada a distracção do inimigo, Harry lançou um Stupefy a Voldemort, enquanto vários aurores entravam na sala e lutavam com outros comensais.

_Drop the hourglass of time  
Spilling sand we will not find  
As we gather here today  
We bid farewell…  
The slave becomes the master.  
The slave becomes the master.  
The slave becomes the master._

_The slave becomes the master  
Need more and more  
Right now and everafter  
Need more and more_

Uns quarenta e cinco minutes já haviam passado, e todos continuavam lutando. Já haviam morrido vários comensais, mas também vários aurores.

Mas só aí Voldemort reparou que dois dos seus comensais, Severus e Draco, estavam lutando não contra os aurores e de certa forma Harry, mas contra si.

- MALFOY, SNAPE! O QUE RAIO VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO? – Ele berrou.

- Bom.. como chegou na hora de dizer a verdade.. aqui vai.. eu nunca estive de seu lado… quando os pais de Harry morreram.. quando Lily, a mulher que eu amava morreu.. eu me apercebi do que estava fazendo e pedi ajuda a Dumbledore.. desde aí eu venho sendo um espião para a Ordem.. dando informações sobre você e os outros comensais para eles. – Severus disse, ainda lutando.

- E eu.. desde que meu pai me mandou aquela carta dizendo que eu tinha que bolar algo para dizer ao Harry, para ele vir comigo até aqui, que eu tenho sido um espião como o Severus. Você acha mesmo que eu ia ficar do seu lado e não ao lado do Harry? Ele é o meu melhor amigo.. e além disso, eu amo ele.. mais que meu amigo. – Draco falou, também lutando, agora com Alecto Carrow.

Remus e Sirius, que haviam chegado com os outros aurores, estavam lutando com Fenrir Greyback e Bellatrix Lestrange respectivamente.

Voldemort urrou de raiva e continuou lutando com Harry, enquanto este também o fazia, mas não antes sem mandar um leve sorriso para os outros dois.

Algum tempo depois, já quase tudo estava acabado.

Havia apenas mais uns dois comensais lutando, mas já na recta final. Todos os outros estavam mortos, ou seriamente incapacitados. Muitos aurores ainda estavam de pé.

Depois deles, restavam Harry e Voldemort.

- Você é bom garoto.. tenho de admitir.

- Eu sei que sim. Já você.. – Harry murmurou.

- Ahh eu vou acabar com isso. E é já. _Avada Kedavra! _- Voldemort proferiu, enquanto Harry, lançou o mesmo feitiço em direcção do Lord das Trevas.

Seus feitiços colidiram.

Mas uns segundos depois, ficou obvio para todos, que Harry era mais forte, e estava levando a melhor.

A seguir tudo aconteceu rápido. Tudo o que eles viram foi Voldemort caindo no chão, morto.

Todos eles berraram de alegria a seguir, cumprimentando Harry e o abraçando.

Draco puxou ele para um canto e o beijou apaixonadamente.

Sirius e Remus, que haviam estado afastados por um tempo a lutar, se avistaram um ao outro, e sorriram.

Começaram a andar um até ao outro.

Mas parece que nem todos os comensais haviam sido mortos.

- _Avada Kedavra..!_ – Uma voz masculina, disse.

Era Amycus Carrow.

O feitiço mortal atingiu Remus, nas costas.

Sirius parou a meio caminho, chocado.

Todos os outros também olhavam a cena petrificados.

- Remus.. – Sirius murmurou, correndo até ele.

O comensal foi rapidamente abatido.

O homem caiu então em seus braços.

- Não.. não pode estar acontecendo.. isso é um pesadelo. – Dizia ele.

Mas não havia nada a fazer agora. Remus Lupin estava em seus braços.. morto.

- Não, por favor.. não ele.. – Sirius chorava, angustiado. – REMUS!

_New consequence machine  
Burn through all your gasoline.  
Asylum overtime  
Nevermind…  
Dead hourgla__ss of time  
Sand we will not ever find  
We gather here today  
Say goodbye  
Cause you've reached the end of the line.  
The end of the line.  
The end of the line.  
The end of the line.  
You've reached the end of the line._

_

* * *

_

**The End Of The Line – Metallica**

**

* * *

**

**AB Feta** – Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! Bjs

**Bet97** – Hey, obrigada e fico feliz por teres gostado..! Eu revi o capítulo de novo e aí reparei..! Peço desculpas pelo erro e obrigada por avisar..! beijos

**Jady Black** – Hey Jady..! Que bom que gostaste, fico contente..! Bjocas

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah, ainda bem que gostaste tanto.! Obrigada, bjinhus


	28. Never Let Me Go

_I dreamed I was missing.  
You were so scared,  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else care._

_After my dreaming,  
I woke with this fear.  
What am I leaving,  
When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me,  
I want you to know:_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done,  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed.  
And, don't resent me,  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory,  
Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest..._

Sirius não queria deixar os aurores levarem o corpo de Remus. Ele simplesmente ainda não acreditava que eles realmente estava morto.

Harry puxava Sirius para longe, enquanto este tentava fugir dele.

- Me larga Harry..! O Remus.. eles não podem o levar.. ele não está morto.. não está morto.. – Ele dizia.

- Sirius.. – Harry murmurou.

- O Remus não está morto, o que eles estão fazendo..? – O homem se perguntava, ainda chorando.

- Sirius, olha para mim.. SIRIUS! – O moreno o chamou, fazendo o padrinho olhar. – Eu lamento muito, sério que eu lamento. Mas Sirius… o Remus morreu. Detesto ser assim para contigo, mas você tem de compreender, é a realidade. Remus está morto..!

- Não.. ele não pode Harry… - Disse Sirius.

- Mas ele está morto..! Não há nada a fazer.. lamento Sirius.. – Harry suspirou e fechou os olhos por momentos. Como ele detestava ver seu padrinho assim.

Ele compreendia Sirius. Se perdesse Draco, como ele havia perdido Remus, com toda a certeza também estava assim.

O loiro estava a alguns passos de distância deles, e observava a cena.

- Não Harry.. você não entende? Ele não pode estar morto.. eu não posso ficar sozinho.. eu não posso ficar sem ele… eu amo ele demais, eu morro se não o tenho.. – Afirmou ele.

- Você não vai morrer Sirius.. – Disse Harry.

- Vou sim. Eu vou morrer. Você não sabe a dor.. a dor que eu to sentindo.. – Falou Sirius.

- Não, eu não sei. Mas eu posso imaginar, e a dor é insuportável. Mas tem de entender.. – O garoto continuou.

- Não Harry.. eu não consigo… - Disse ele, voltando a cair no choro.

- Pronto… - Seu sobrinho o abraçou.

Ficaram assim por mais alguns momentos, até que Harry o levou a alguns curandeiros que lá estavam, quando Sirius ficou mais calmo, para tratarem de seus ferimentos.

- Onde você vai? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Eu vou com Draco às masmorras.. tem uma coisa que nós temos de resolver.. – Harry respondeu.

- O que é Harry? – Ele perguntou de novo.

- Você vai ver.. depois.. – Disse ele.

- Tenha cuidado Harry..! – Sirius pediu.

- Não se preocupe, vai correr tudo bem. Vamos Draco. – Harry chamou o loiro, e assim os dois se dirigiram para as masmorras.

_Don't be afraid  
Of taking my beating.  
I've shared what I'd made._

_I'm strong on the surface,  
Not all the way through.  
I've never been perfect,  
But neither have you._

_So if you're asking me,  
I want you to know:_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done,  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed.  
Don't resent me,  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory,  
Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest..._

Nas masmorras, Lucius estava em pé, e Lily e James estavam dentro da cela, sentados no chão e conversando baixinho.

Passos fortes se fizeram ouvir.

Lucius retirou sua varinha do bolso e James e Lily se puseram alerta.

- Quem está aí? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Sou eu. – Draco falou.

- Oh.. Draco, é você.. – Lucius abaixou a varinha.

- Não venho sozinho. – Disse ele, aparecendo.

- Quem vem com você? – O mais velho perguntou.

- Desça moreno. – Ele pediu.

Logo Harry apareceu também, cheio de machucados.

James e Lily desataram a chorar.

- Harry… - Murmurou James.

- O meu bebé.. – Lily murmurou também.

- Não pode ser.. mas.. era suposto ele estar morto.. o Lord devia o ter morto lá em cima.. – Lucius dizia.

- Oh, por favor.. acha mesmo..? Harry é mais forte que Voldemort..! Ahh, e o seu mestre.. está morto. Harry conseguiu e matou ele, de uma vez por todas. – Falou Draco.

- Do que você está falando Draco? E o que você tá fazendo de varinha apontada a mim? Abaixe isso imediatamente. – Seu pai ordenou.

- Você acha mesmo, que eu iria trair Harry? – Perguntava ele.

James e Lily se entreolharam, confusos.

- Acha mesmo que eu iria trair o meu melhor amigo? – Continuou.

- O que está para aí a dizer? – Lucius estava começando a duvidar da sanidade de seu filho.

- Agora você.. você não me é nada. – Draco afirmou.

- Eu sou seu pai Draco. – Ele retorquiu.

- Não.. você não é meu pai.. e já o deixou de ser há muito, muito tempo. – O garoto loiro dizia.

- Baixe a varinha. – Lucius mandou de novo.

- Não. – Ele negou.

- Você vai me matar? – Ele riu.

- Vê como por vezes consegue ser inteligente? – Draco perguntou, com uma ponta de sarcasmo.

- _Expelliarmus. _– Lucius proferiu.

- _Protego._ – Falou Draco. – _Avada Kedavra..!_

Lucius não teve tempo nem de reagir. O feitiço o acertou em cheio e em segundos, ele caiu morto no chão frio das masmorras.

_Forgetting,  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well._

_Pretending,  
Someone else can come  
And save me from myself.  
I can't be who you are._

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done,  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed.  
Don't resent me,  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory,  
Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest..._

_Forgetting,  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well._

_Pretending,  
Someone else can come and save me from myself.  
I can't be who you are...  
__I can't be who you are..._

_

* * *

_

Draco demorou alguns segundos para perceber bem o que havia feito. Quando acabou de raciocinar, suspirou.

- Draco… - Harry sussurrou.

- Não fale Harry. Sim, eu matei meu pai. Já era tempo do idiota morrer de uma vez. Fim da história. Agora me ajuda a procurar a chave. – Draco retorquiu, se dirigindo ao corpo de Lucius, com o moreno atrás.

Os dois descobriram a chave da cela em um dos bolsos das calças de Lucius. O loiro entregou ela para Harry, ao que este correu para abrir as portas.

Assim que abertas, Harry se atirou para os braços dos pais, e começou a chorar.

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Mãe. Pai. – Aquelas duas palavrinhas o maravilharam. – Eu.. eu tive tanta saudade..

- Nós também meu filho… tanta, mas tanta saudade.. – James disse.

- Da última vez que te vimos era um bebé.. agora você está tão crescido.. e tão bonito.. – Lily falou.

- O que você esperava Lily? Tinha que ser bonitão assim como o pai.. – Este afirmou..

Harry sorriu.

- Vamos lá para cima. Podemos conversar melhor. – Ele disse. – Draco, você vem?

O loiro assentiu em resposta e subiu atrás dos outros três.

Chegando no andar de cima, os aurores ainda lá estavam tirando alguns corpos da Mansão, e os curandeiros ainda tratavam de alguns feridos.

Se sentaram em dois dos sofás da sala, que estavam um pouco destruídos.

Não era bem o sítio certo para conversar mas..

- Mãe, pai… este é o Draco. Draco Malfoy. Antes que falem algo… ele é filho do Lucius sim.. mas ele é diferente. Draco é o meu melhor amigo, desde que nos conhecemos, à 7 anos. – Harry disse.

- É.. é um prazer conhecer vocês. – Draco falou.

James e Lily sorriram.

- Também é um prazer conhecer você querido. – Disse Lily.

O loiro pareceu um pouquinho envergonhado.

- Agora.. me conte sobre sua vida filho.. é feliz? – Perguntou seu pai.

- Não posso dizer que não sou. – Harry respondeu.

- De que equipa é mesmo? – James continuou.

- Slytherin. – Disse o moreno.

- Você também não é Draco? – Lily perguntou.

- Sim, Sra. Potter. – Respondeu Draco.

- Não precisa de nos chamar Sr. e Sra. Potter. James e Lily basta. – Ela afirmou.

- Harry.. porque você ficou com essa cara? – Perguntou James.

- Eu sei que vocês sempre quiseram que eu fosse dos Gryffindor. Mas ser um Slytherin não é mau. Eu tenho orgulho em ser um. – Harry respondeu.

- Mas é claro que você tem. Escuta aqui querido, não importa para mim e para seu pai a equipa em que você está, nós amamos você da mesma maneira. – Sua mãe lhe falou.

Harry deu um sorriso para os pais, que retribuíram.

- E então.. e garotas? Alguma paixão já..? – Seu pai parecia gostar muito daquele tema.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam.

- O que foi filhote? – Lily perguntou, estranhando um pouco a reacção dele.

- É só que.. eu.. eu sou.. gay. – Harry respondeu, com receio.

- Oh.. – Seus pais murmuraram.

- Não, eu sei o que você está pensando Harry, e não é. Primeiro, sua opção sexual não nos cabe a nós decidir. Segundo.. se você é homossexual.. se é de homens que você gosta.. nós não temos nada contra querido. – Falou Lily.

- Ainda bem.. – O moreno se sentiu aliviado depois do que ela havia dito.

- Tem namorado? – James perguntou.

- Não. – Negou ele.

- Mas gosta de alguém? – Seu pai voltou a perguntar.

- Gosto sim. – Harry respondeu.

- Eu vou só.. ali.. – Draco se levantou e ia começar a andar, quando Harry o puxou, fazendo ele sentar no sofá de novo.

- Eu amo o Draco. – O garoto afirmou.

- Okay.. – Este sussurrou abaixando a cabeça.

- Você é.. homossexual também? – Perguntou Lily.

- Bem.. sim.. – Draco disse.

- Você ama nosso filho? – Ela perguntou de novo.

- Tantas perguntas para ele. Não precisa responder loiro. – Harry falou para ele.

- Eu.. eu amo o Harry sim.. – Draco respondeu, sorrindo para o moreno e pegando a mão dele.

Este último sorriu abertamente para o 'amigo' também ao que seus pais se entreolharam, igualmente sorrindo.

Ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo.

_Wow... After I jumped, it ocurred to me.  
Life is perfect.  
Life is the best, full of magic, beauty,  
opportuni__ty, and __tel__evision.  
And surprises... Lot's of surprises, yeah.  
And then there's the best stuff, of course.  
Better than anything anyone ever made up, 'cause it's real..._

_You take a stranger by the hand  
A man who doesn't understand  
His wildest dreams  
You walk across the dirty sand  
And offer him an ocean  
Of what he's never seen_

_Maybe I was blind  
Or I might have closed my eyes  
Maybe I was dumb  
But what I forgot to say  
If you didn't know is…  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go_

- Sr. Potter? – Uma mulher chegou na beira deles.

- Sim? – Harry se virou para ela.

- O seu padrinho.. ele precisa ir para casa, mas ele não tem força suficiente para aparatar agora. – Ela disse.

- Okay, obrigada. Onde ele está mesmo? – Harry perguntou.

- Ali, onde os curandeiros ainda estão tratando de alguns dos aurores feridos. – A mulher respondeu.

Harry assentiu.

- Eu vou buscar ele. – O garoto falou para os outros, se levantando.

- O Sirius? – James perguntou, seu coração batendo mais rápido, por ir rever seu melhor amigo.

- Sim. – Ele confirmou.

- Oh.. nós sentimos tanta falta dele. – Lily abraçou o marido, com um sorrisinho na cara.

- Tenho certeza que ele vai amar ver vocês.. vivos. Mas eu.. eu tenho de dizer algo.. ele vai estar em baixo quando chegar aqui. – Harry os avisou.

- Porquê? – Perguntou James.

- Tem a ver com o Remus. – Respondeu o moreno.

- O que tem Remus? Ele também está aqui não é? – Lily perguntava.

- Estava.. – Harry sussurrou.

- Como assim? – James tinha ouvido o que ele havia dito.

- Durante a luta.. Remus foi morto por um dos comensais. – Afirmou seu filho.

- Não.. – Os dois adultos murmuraram.

- Sim. Ele ficou.. tão mal. Remus morreu na frente dele. Ainda mais.. quando eles se amavam assim. Eles namoravam, vocês sabem? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sim.. eles.. se assumiram quando tínhamos 20 anos. Mais ou menos na altura em que nasceste. – Lily respondeu.

- Bem.. eu vou buscar ele tá? – O moreno perguntou.

- Vai meu filho. – Disse James.

Harry então andou para longe, em direcção para onde a mulher havia dito que seu padrinho estava.

Pouco depois, ele voltou com Sirius.

- J-James? Lily? – Este último perguntava. – Isso não é possível.

- É possível Sirius.. eles estão vivos. – Harry disse.

O homem avançou para abraçar os dois amigos.

Ambos lhe deram os pêsames quanto a Remus e mesmo eles estavam melancólicos.

Sentaram novamente nos sofás e ficaram conversando mais um pouco.

_You run from love  
And don't believe  
Unless it catches you by the heel  
And even then you struggle  
From Red Island across the strand  
Your footprints still in the sand  
Everything else is washed away_

_I may not be alone  
Or I may have found my home  
I may have lost my way  
But what I forgot to say  
If you didn't know  
Is never let me go  
Never let me go_

_

* * *

_

**Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park**

**Never Let Me Go – U2**

**

* * *

**

**Bet97** – Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! Bjs

**AB Feta** – Ahh, não fiques assim, teve de ser..! Pode ser difícil de aceitar, mas..! Obrigada e beijos

**Jady Black** – Eu fiz o que tinha de ser feito Jady.. sim a fanfic está quase a acabar..! Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada..! Bjus

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah, que bom que gostaste..! Era preciso sim..! Obrigada, beijos

**CarolPotterCullen** – Hey Carol..! Em 'A Nova Geração' quem não morreu de verdade foi Adhara Black.. mas dessa vez não Carol, Remus morreu mesmo..! Ainda bem que estás gostando, e obrigada..! Beijocas

Sim, eu sei que vocês não estão contentes com o facto de eu ter morto o Remus, mas assim como Sirius, vocês terão de aceitar os factos..!

Dessa vez não há volta a dar meninas..!


	29. What's Left Of Me

_Watch my life pass me by  
in the rearview mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes  
Yeah_

Já fazia algum tempo que eles estavam conversando na Mansão Malfoy.

Lily falava com Draco e Harry, enquanto James tentava animar Sirius pelo menos um pouco, embora ele próprio estivesse destroçado também.

Draco parecia nervoso, e olhava para todos os lados, parecendo estar procurando alguém.

- Draco, você está bem? – Harry perguntou.

- É, você parece ansioso querido. – Lily entreviu.

- Hum.. é só que... minha mãe… eu não.. – Ele dizia.

- O que tem ela amigão? Não esteve a lutar? – Harry perguntou, pousando sua mão no ombro dele.

- Não, eu não a vi. Eu não sei onde ela..

- Calma, ela deve estar bem. – Disse a ruiva.

- Meu pai podia ser um imbecil de todo o tamanho… mas minha mãe.. minha mãe não, ela… ela nem sequer era realmente uma comensal… - Murmurou Draco.

Vozes pertencentes a dois homens distintos começaram a se ouvir do outro lado de umas grandes portas pretas. Estavam abafadas, mas mesmo assim, todos se viraram para ver e ouvir o que se estava passando.

- Venha minha senhora. – Um deles disse.

- Não.. por favor.. – Uma voz feminina implorava.

- Nós não gostaríamos nada de recorrer a força minha senhora. Por isso mesmo, por favor, nos acompanhe. – O outro avisou.

- Eu não vou. Quero ver meu filho. – Ela disse.

- Pois, mas nós não conhecemos, nem sabemos do seu filho. – Falou o homem.

- Deixem ir procurar ele. – A senhora pediu.

- Não. – Um deles negou, veemente.

- Eu não saio daqui sem ter o meu filho. E tenho-o dito. – Dessa vez, ela estava firme.

Os 10 segundos a seguir se passaram em completo silêncio.

Depois, as portas se abriram e dois aurores entraram, arrastando uma mulher loira que chorava e continuava implorando para ver seu filho.

- Mamãe! – Draco berrou, correndo para Narcissa. – Larguem ela, agora.

- Draco..! – Ela proferiu, suspirando aliviada.

Os dois se abraçaram enquanto todos os observavam, e Lily encostava a cabeça no ombro de Harry, que sorria.

- Eu.. eu pensei… - Draco murmurou, com voz chorosa.

- Eu estou aqui agora.. calma.. – Ela murmurou. – O meu menino…

- Te amo tanto mamãe. – Draco disse.

- Eu também querido. – Ela apertou mais o loiro contra si, enquanto chorava.

Pouco depois, Narcissa se juntou a Sirius, Lily e James para conversar.

Harry e Draco estavam pouco mais afastados que eles, igualmente conversando.

As portas se abriram de novo e todos se viraram uma vez mais.

Severus Snape entrou na sala.

- Por Merlin..! Harry, Draco..! Eu estava tão preocupado. – Ele disse correndo até eles, e abraçando os dois.

Os quatro adultos se levantaram, olhando a cena e se aproximando deles.

Lily e James eram os que padeciam um pouco mais sérios, embora já estivessem a par de quase tudo o que Severus havia feito naqueles 16 anos.

- Você está bem Draco? – Ele perguntou.

- Estou sim Tio Severus. – O garoto disse.

- Harry? – Perguntou de novo.

- Eu estou bem também, e você? – O moreno respondeu.

- Estou bem, mas eu não interesso. Certeza que não estão feridos? – Severus questionou.

- Sim Tio Severus. – Os dois disseram em uníssono com um sorrisinho em suas faces.

- Muito bem. – Ele assentiu. – Oh, Narcissa. Está bem?

- Sim. – A mulher respondeu.

- Lamento… pelo Lucius. – Murmurou.

- Obrigado Severus, mas sinceramente não há nada porque lamentar. – Narcissa retorquiu.

- Severus? – Uma voz feminina atrás dele o chamava.

Este congelou no lugar.

- Sev? – Chamou de novo.

O homem se virou lentamente para trás.

Olhou Lily, que estava do lado de James.

Severus deu dois passos para trás.

- Merlin… eu morri? – Ele se perguntava.

- Não. Eles que estão vivos. – Narcissa disse.

- Não é possível. – Disse ele.

- É, eu também disse o mesmo quando vi pela primeira vez. – Sirius falou.

- Lílian… - Ele se atirou para os braços da ruiva. – Eu peço tanta desculpa. É por minha culpa que você morreu. Eu.. eu te amo tanto…

- Deixa.. está tudo bem Sev, não é sua culpa. Obrigado por ajudar meu filho. – Disse Lily.

- Seu filho é espantoso. – Severus falou.

- É.. eu sei. – Ela assentiu.

James pigarreou, olhando aquilo com a sobrancelha erguida.

Os outros dois se separaram.

- Potter. – Severus disse.

- Snape. – Disse James de seguida.

- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin meninos, parecem duas crianças. – Lily retorquiu, cruzando os braços.

- Heeeeyyy… - Eles resmungaram.

- Não se podem começar a dar bem, de uma vez? Pelo Harry e… por mim? – Ela perguntou.

Severus estendeu a mão para James, que embora ainda um pouco hesitante, apertou.

- Obrigado por ajudar Harry e.. proteger ele. Por ter sido como um.. tio verdadeiramente, e por vezes até um… um pai.. – Ele agradeceu.

- Não tem nada de agradecer.. James. – Severus disse, em seguida.

…

…

- Só não esqueça que você não é.

- Certo.

_Cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me_

James, Lily, Sirius, Harry e Draco estavam na Mansão Potter. James e Lily haviam insistido com Sirius para ele ficar pelo menos uns quantos dias com eles.

Harry e Draco voltavam naquele dia a Hogwarts.

Todos se dirigiam agora para a estação.

O expresso já lá estava, quase pronto a partir.

Draco se despedia de Sirius que lhe dizia umas palavras, enquanto Harry envolvia ambos os pais em uma forte abraço.

- Vou sentir vossa falta… - O menino murmurou.

- Nós também campeão. – James disse.

- Mas vá, não tarda vamos nos voltar a ver. Se cuida querido. – Dizia Lily.

Harry assentiu enquanto ia se despedir de Sirius e o loiro ia até James e Lily.

- Foi muito bom conhecer você Draco, é um bom garoto. – Falou James.

- É verdade. Obrigado por tudo já agora, e por tudo o que fez pelo Harry também. – A ruiva comentou.

- Não têm nada que agradecer. Foi muito bom conhecer vocês também. – Disse Draco.

- Vai… se cuida também viu? – Disseram os outros dois.

Draco assentiu, sorrindo.

Os dois garotos então, acenaram uma vez mais para os três adultos e entraram no expresso de Hogwarts que rápido partiu.

_I've been dying inside  
Little by little  
Nowhere to go  
But goin' out of my mind  
In endless circles  
runnin' from myself until  
You gave me a reason for standing still_

_And I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me_

Fazia praticamente uma semana que Harry e Draco estavam de volta a Hogwarts.

O loiro tomava agora um banho enquanto o moreno acabava de se vestir.

Uma coruja parou no parapeito da janela.

Harry rapidamente abriu ela e tirou a carta que ela trazia, a abrindo.

_Filho,_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você e com Draco também. Comigo e com sua mãe está tudo normal também. O assunto que me faz mandar essa carta é Sirius._

_Ele, obviamente, ficou muito em baixo com a morte de Remus. Mas agora o assunto é mais grave do que prevíamos. Seu padrinho está ficando muito doente. _

_O que ele quer é apenas estar sozinho. Quando não está dormindo, está sentado à janela do quarto, olhando lá para fora, pensando._

_Ele mal come. Está mesmo muito mal. __Tanto eu como sua mãe, já tivemos uma conversa com ele, mas de nada adiantou. Ele continua na mesma. _

_Ele simplesmente… não quer mais viver._

_Sei que é difícil para você ouvir isso, assim como é para mim ver o meu melhor amigo nesse estado e assim como é difícil para Lily também._

_Acho que já está pensando nisto, mas talvez você pudesse mandar uma carta para ele, tentando dissuadir ele. Talvez Sirius ouça você._

_Espero que esteja tudo a correr bem em Hogwarts. Sua mãe tá mandando beijos para você._

_Com amor,_

_Seu pai, James Potter._

- O que se passa Harry? – Um Draco apenas de boxers saia do banheiro. – Parece estranho.

- Meu pai me mandou agora uma carta. Sirius está muito doente. – Harry disse.

- Oh… lamento muito Harry… - O loiro disse.

- Meus pais já falaram com ele, mas nada. Vou mandar uma carta para ele. – Falou, sentando na escrivaninha.

- Faz isso. Manda as minhas melhoras para ele. – O garoto disse, sentando na cama.

- Okay… - Concordou.

_Sirius,_

_Me falaram que você anda muito doente. O que raio se passa com você, cara?_

_Você está querendo se matar ou algo assim?_

_Eu sei que é difícil para você… sei que é difícil não ter Remus de um momento para o outro… sei que você amava ele demais._

_Mas você não pode cair em decadência também._

_Vamos, não pode passar o dia dormindo ou parado junto à janela. E você tem de comer._

_Tem que seguir em frente._

_Não to dizendo para você esquecer Remus, isso nunca. Mas tem de tentar aceitar os factos._

_Meus pais amam você, eu amo você Sirius. Você é meu padrinho, eu não quero te perder._

_Por favor, tenta melhorar. Por mim, pelo menos._

_Pensa no que eu acabei de te dizer._

_Com amor,_

_Harry._

_P.S.: Draco está mandando as melhoras para você e dizendo para você se cuidar bem._

Pouco depois do almoço, Harry recebeu a resposta, ainda que vaga, de Sirius.

_Harry,_

_Eu agradeço a todos vocês por se preocuparem comigo, mas… eu fiquei sem Remus, minha vida não faz mais sentido._

_Eu te amo, eu amo James, eu amo Lily, eu amo todos que me amam de volta, mas… eu não consigo mais viver._

_Mas eu prometo, eu.. prometo que eu vou tentar melhorar._

_Espero que você e Draco estejam bem._

_Com amor,_

_Sirius._

Com um sorriso, Harry dobrou a carta e meteu na sua gaveta, contente por suas palavras surtirem algum efeito no padrinho.

_Falling faster  
Barely breathing  
Give me somethin' to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head_

_Take what's left of this man  
Make me whole once again_

_'Cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
You can have  
All that's left  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
What's left of me_

Passava mais ou menos uma hora desde o término do jantar. Como Harry não estava no dormitório, Draco decidiu ir procurar ele pelo castelo.

Ao virar de um corredor viu algo que fez parar sua respiração.

Harry estava encostado na parede sendo beijado avidamente por um outro garoto que Draco reconheceu como sendo um membro da equipa de Quidditch dos Hufflepuff.

Cerrou os dentes e apertou os punhos. Virou as costas e saiu daquele sítio. Estava andando de volta para o dormitório, tentando que as lágrimas não começassem a escorrer por sua face.

Avistou um garoto vindo na direcção oposta. Seu uniforme era dos Ravenclaw, e todo mundo sabia que ele era um gay assumido.

Agarrou o loiro de cabelos mais compridos pelas vestes e encostou ele na parede o beijando, ao que ele correspondeu.

Atrás de uma estátua, naquele mesmo corredor, Harry observada tudo aquilo, com um olhar triste em sua face.

_I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just runnin' in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Of me  
Just runnin' in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Take what's left of me_

* * *

**What's Left Of Me – Nick Lachey**

* * *

**Bet97** – Ainda bem que gostaste, fico contente..! Obrigada e beijos

**AB Feta** – Obrigada e ainda bem que gostaste..! Bjs

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah..! Obrigada e ainda bem que gostaste tanto..! Bjinhus


	30. Love Hungry Man

_You're the one I've waited for  
I need your love more and more  
I don't know what your name is  
I don't know what your game is  
I want to taste you tonight  
Animal appetite_

_'Cause I'm a love hungry man  
I'm a love hungry man_

Harry estava deitado no dormitório, apenas olhando o tecto e pensando. Estava sozinho. Era hora de almoço, todos os alunos deviam estar comendo no Salão Principal, mas ele não tinha fome.

Ouviu bicadas na janela e desviou o olhar do tecto. Era a coruja de seu pai.

'Sirius.' Foi o seu primeiro pensamento.

Retirou a carta do bico da coruja e, imediatamente, começou a ler.

_Harry,_

_Sou eu, seu pai de novo. Sobre Sirius mais uma vez. Agradeço pela carta que você lhe mandou. _

_Nos primeiros dias eu e sua mãe começamos a ficar mais esperançosos, ele começou a conversar um pouquinho mais connosco, a comer, não passava todo o dia metido na cama. _

_Apesar de não ter sido muito, já fora um avanço._

_Ele parecia estar mesmo a se esforçar para melhorar um pouco, depois de ler sua carta._

_Mas temo em dizer que não durou. Ele voltou a como estava no início. _

_Tentamos falar mais uma vez com ele, mas não nos ouve. Tentamos até levar ele até St. Mungus, mas ele não vai nem à força._

_Poderia te pedir para escrever para ele uma vez mais, mas receio que não irá resultar._

_Estou apenas colocando você ocorrente, tal como me pediu._

_Espero que tudo esteja correndo bem aí em Hogwarts. Eu e a mamãe amamos muito você filho. _

_Nos vemos na festa de formatura, que não falta nada para chegar._

_Sirius mandou dizer que também ama você (primeira coisa que ele fala desde ontem de manhã)._

_Com amor,_

_Seu pai, James Potter._

- Porra Sirius. – Ele disse, falando para si mesmo. – Que merda você está tentando fazer aqui..?

Pontapeou a madeira da cama à sua frente, esquecendo completamente que estava descalço.

Logo de seguida caiu de volta na sua cama, enterrando a cabeça na almofada soltando alguns gemidos de dor.

- Fudeu. – Harry proferiu, com a voz abafada.

2 minutos depois, o toque que dava inicio às aulas da tarde, soou.

Guardou a carta numa das gavetas da escrivaninha, pegou os livros e saiu do dormitório, mancando.

_Don't want no conversation  
I need sweet sensation  
And all I want to __do  
Is make a beast out of you  
(Is make a meal out of you)_

Não lhe apetecia ir para as aulas. Ainda por cima ia ter agora História da Magia.

Estar no dormitório a dormir, e estar naquela sala ouvindo o professor Binns, era tudo a mesma coisa.

Entrou na sala e estavam basicamente todos lá, já sentados.

Vislumbrou Draco sentado no mesmo lugar de sempre e se preparou para ir até ele e sentar a seu lado, como sempre fazia.

Mas assim que começou a andar apercebeu-se que o loiro já tinha companhia.

Ao seu lado, estava o Ravenclaw que Harry tinha visto à alguns dias atrás beijando Draco.

Engoliu em seco. Sentou-se no único lugar vazio, que era a última mesa da sala.

Começaram os sussurros.

Draco que logo reparou que estavam falando deles, olhou para trás e observou Harry, que o olhava também.

Cerrou os dentes e virou para a frente de novo enquanto o moreno apertou o punho.

E assim a aula decorreu.

Quando esta terminou, Harry se levantou da cadeira, pronto a ir falar com Draco, mas uma vez mais, este não estava sozinho.

O loiro e o Ravenclaw se encaminhavam para a porta, saindo juntos da sala.

'Não interessa.' Harry sussurrou.

Decidido, foi até os outros dois garotos.

- Draco. – Falou, sendo imediatamente interrompido.

- Não vê que eu não estou sozinho Potter? Não posso falar com você assim sendo.

- Não me interessa que esteja acompanhado, vai falar comigo e é agora.

- Você não me obriga a nada. – Retorquiu Draco.

- Você... – O moreno apontou para o outro loiro. – Saia daqui.

- Não. – Ele disse.

- Sai. – Voltou a dizer.

- Olha aqui, você não me manda fazer nada ouviu seu… - Contestou de novo.

- Porra, cala essa boca de uma vez e saia daqui garoto. JÁ! – Harry berrou.

Ele bufou, frustrado, e saiu então da beira dos dois.

Draco olhava para todo o lado menos para a cara do moreno.

- Agora você vem comigo. – Harry agarrou seu braço e começou a puxar ele.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum com você.

- Temos de falar.

- Não, não temos. Eu não tenho nada para te dizer. – Sem que Harry, pudesse fazer algo mais, Draco rapidamente tirou o braço das mãos dele, e correu na direcção oposta.

Este último suspirou, e abaixou a cabeça, seguindo mais uma vez para o dormitório, não se importando em chegar atrasado à próxima aula.

Chegando no dormitório masculino, pegou em tinta, na sua pena e em um pedaço de pergaminho, e começou a escrever a resposta à carta de seu pai.

_Pai,_

_Sinto tanto em ouvir dizer isso. Por favor, não sei se valerá a pena, mas tenta conversar com ele mais uma vez, quer ele queira, quer não._

_Fala em meu nome também e diz que eu to muito preocupado com ele, muito mesmo._

_Na verdade as coisas não estão correndo muito bem aqui._

_À uns dias atrás, já de noite, eu… eu vi Draco beijando outro garoto nos corredores. Um Ravenclaw de quem nem o nome sei._

_Tudo bem que nós não namoramos nem algo assim, mas eu fiquei.. magoado. Eu amo ele, e ele disse que me amava também, e bem…_

_E agora ele anda sempre com aquele garoto, senta ao lado dele, conversam como se fossem amigos de longa data, e a mim, nem uma palavra dirige._

_Eu não sei o que eu fiz, muito sinceramente. Eu que deveria de estar chateado, não ele._

_Bom, mas deixa pra lá. Isto já durou uns dias e agora eu to farto, vou ter de conseguir falar com ele, e isso vai acontecer hoje,  
à força ou não, mas vai._

_Eu também amo você papai, e diga pra mãe e para Sirius que eu os amo também._

_Até na formatura então._

_Com amor,_

_Harry._

Pousou a pena na escrivaninha, dobrou a carta e entregou ela para Hedwig que logo começou a voar, indo deixar a carta de Harry na Mansão Potter.

_'Cause I'm a love hungry man  
I got to get my hands on you (?)_

_I'm a love hungry man  
I'm telling you_

Era de noite, e Harry e Draco estavam no dormitório, sem mais ninguém à volta.

- Não vem mais ninguém? – Harry perguntou.

- Blaise está com a Pansy, eu não sei dos outros porque não sei da vida deles também, nem me interessa. Por isso sim, estamos sozinhos. Neste caso, você esta sozinho, porque eu… - O loiro fechou abruptamente o livro que tinha nas mãos e levantou da cama. – Eu to de saída.

- Não está não.

- Ah é, e quem o disse? – Perguntou Draco.

- Eu. Eu to dizendo que você hoje não sai mais daqui, por isso, quer dizer que não sai mesmo.

- O que você quer de mim afinal?

- Quero saber o que se passa Draco. Você está chateado comigo e eu não sei o porquê.

- Não se faça de burro, Potter. Sabe muito bem do que eu to falando.

- Não, eu não sei, por isso que eu quero que me explique o que se passa aqui. – Harry estava quase gritando.

- A culpa aqui não é minha, você que começou tudo isto. Eu sei muito bem o que eu vi à umas noites atrás. Estava eu procurando você pelos corredores à noite, e de facto eu o encontrei. Beijando outro cara. – Contou o outro.

O moreno suspirou e olhou para baixo.

- Tá vendo? A sua reacção demonstra tudo. – Draco continuou.

- Não. Pensa que eu também não vi aquele beijo que você deu no Ravenclaw nessa mesma noite? Eu também estava procurando você quando aquele Hufflepuff me encostou na parede e me beijou. Eu não tive culpa alguma. Afastei ele logo, não significou absolutamente nada. Mas parece que você também não ficou lá mais tempo para conseguir ver isso né?

Draco engoliu em seco enquanto Harry voltava a falar.

- Você é que partiu logo para outro e foi lá beijar o Ravenclaw, 2 minutos depois.

- Eu fui impulsivo, não controlei, tava com raiva de você. – Falou o loiro.

- Agora se vê que o seu beijo com ele sim, significou algo, não é mesmo? Da maneira que vocês agora andam juntinhos, sempre falando um com o outro. – Harry apertava os punhos.

- Na verdade eu não gosto nada dele. Só ando assim com o garoto para te fazer ciúmes.

- Bom então, missão cumprida. Conseguiu o que queria.

Mais uns segundos se passaram em silêncio.

- Desculpa, Harry…

O moreno olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Draco.

Sem aviso prévio, Harry avançou, e beijou o outro com vontade.

Os dois foram até a cama de Draco e nela caíram, deitados um em cima do outro, ambos já fervendo, e não precisando de parar de se beijar para apenas uns segundos depois, as roupas dos dois já estarem espalhadas no chão do dormitório e, nos seus corpos que estavam enroscados um no outro, só restarem mesmo os boxers.

Harry estava em cima do loiro e desta vez, parecia comandar a situação.

Dava mordidas leves nos lábios de Draco, no lóbulo da orelha e pescoço. Percorreu todo o peitoral do outro com as unhas, até chegar no local mais desejado.

O loiro gemia ainda mais em antecipação. Em vez de tirar os boxers de Draco, Harry dava pequenas mordidas por cima deles.

- Tira logo isso Harry. Vai.

Harry não hesitou mais e tirou os boxers do loiro, logo tirando os seus também. Finalmente completamente nus. Ambos pararam para antes vislumbrar os corpos um do outro por breves momentos.

Sorrisos maliciosos habitavam as faces dos dois.

Rapidamente o moreno abocanhou o membro de Draco, e a partir daí foi onde a sua boca esteve por alguns minutos, em um vai e vem constante que fazia o outro gemer cada vez mais e mais alto.

Agarrou com força os cabelos pretos de Harry, não havendo indícios de dor por parte do último.

Pouco depois, o moreno voltou a levantar o corpo e Draco pôde então observar a enorme erecção que ele tinha.

Harry se preparava para o penetrar, mas foi interrompido pelas mãos hábeis do loiro que o ergueram e, rapidamente, fizeram ele ficar em baixo e Draco em cima.

- Minha vez. Me deixa tomar o controle por um pouco.

E assim Draco o penetrou, o que resultou em ambos gemerem, em um uníssono perfeito.

Nos momentos seguintes, nenhum deles falou nada. Apenas se ouviam os gemidos e o baixo som de seus corpos a baterem um no outro.

Minutos depois, Harry deu um alto gemido chegando assim no orgasmo, e bastaram apenas umas poucas estocadas mais para também o loiro chegar no clímax.

O corpo suado de Draco desabou em cima do de Harry. Ficaram assim por um pouco, antes de Draco ficar meio sentado, meio deitado na cama, com Harry deitado no meio das suas pernas e com a cabeça encostada no seu peito.

- Sabe uma coisa Harry?

- O quê? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu acho até que nós deveríamos começar a diversificar. – Respondeu Draco.

- Em exactamente o quê loiro?

- Nos locais em que nós fazemos amor. Não tem de ser propriamente sempre em uma cama. Poderíamos tentar nos corredores.. banheiros.. sala de aula. – Um sorriso malicioso apareceu de novo na cara de Draco.

- Você é louco Draco. E se formos apanhados? – O moreno retorquiu.

- Então.. isso que deixa as coisas ainda mais excitantes meu amor.

Harry apenas riu, mas não negou a ideia. O loiro tratou de fechar a cortina da cama, e durou pouco até os dois caírem no sono, ambos com um sorriso em suas faces.

_I'm your love hungry man  
Oh babe you're such a treat  
Lov__e, any love, hungry man  
And a man's got to eat  
You're the one I've waited for  
I need your loving more and more  
We're a duo_

* * *

**Love Hungry Man – AC/DC**

* * *

**AB Feta** – Ainda bem que gostaste..! Obrigada e beijo

**Bet97** – Ainda bem que gostaste, fico contente..! Espero que tenhas gostado desse também..! Bjinhus

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah..! Que bom que gostaste, obrigada..!É, ele está mesmo mal, ele simplesmente não consegue viver sem Remus. E foi isto que aconteceu com Draco e Harry..! Beijocas


	31. In The Darkness

_Love is strong  
And you're so sweet  
You make me hard  
You make me weak  
Love is strong  
And you're so sweet  
And some day, babe  
We got to meet_

_A glimpse of you_  
_Was all it took_  
_A stranger's glance_  
_It got me hooked_  
_And I followed you_  
_Across the stars_  
_I looked for you_  
_In seedy bars_

Eram 7:20 da manhã de sexta-feira. Domingo era a festa de formatura. Harry acordou, ainda abraçado a Draco. Este estava dormindo muito bem, Harry não queria acordar ele. Mas tinha de ser.

Começou a distribuir leves beijos por toda a face do loiro, até que, enfim chegou nos lábios do garoto, e neles depositou um beijo demorado.

Em meio do beijo, um sorriso começou a se formar na face de Draco, até que ele abriu um pouco os olhos.

- Bom dia coisa sexy. – O moreno sussurrou.

- Bom dia ser mais irresistível à face da terra..! – O loiro beijou a ponta do nariz do outro com delicadeza.

Ambos sorriram mais uma vez.

- Eu vou tomar banho, quer vir? – Perguntou Harry, baixinho.

- Acho que vou ficar a dormir por mais uns 5 minutos. – Respondeu ele, aconchegando-se mais na cama. – Vai primeiro, que eu vou depois.

- Okay. – Beijando Draco uma última vez antes de levantar da cama, ele abriu um pouco a cortina, verificou se o resto dos meninos ainda estavam dormindo, e então saiu, indo pousar a roupa da noite anterior em cima da cama que não havia sido desfeita.

_What are you scared of, baby  
It's more than just a dream  
I need some time  
We make a beautiful team  
A beautiful team_

_Love is strong_  
_And you're so sweet_  
_And some day, babe_  
_We got to meet_  
_Just anywhere_  
_Out in the park_  
_Out on the street_  
_And in the dark_  
_I followed you_  
_Through swirling seas_  
_Down darkened woods_  
_With silent trees_

- Harry? – Uma voz lhe soou aos ouvidos, vinda de outra das camas.

- Bom dia Blaise.

- Só chegou agora? – Ele perguntou.

- Parece que sim né..! – Respondeu.

O outro garoto riu.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou.

- A mim você não me engana. Eu sei perfeitamente que você passou a noite com o Draco, na cama dele. Pensa que eu não sabia que vocês andam aí enroladinhos? Eu conheço vocês dois. E está demasiado óbvio também que vocês se amam. Comecem a namorar de uma vez por todas. – Depois disto dito, Blaise virou a cara para o outro lado e continuou a dormir.

Draco não se havia pronunciado, o que indicava, que já tinha adormecido de novo.

Harry ficou breves segundos sem reacção ainda olhando Blaise, e depois foi tomar banho.

Harry passou a manhã toda olhando Draco, e também pensando no que Blaise lhe havia dito.

'Ele tem razão.' Pensou ele.

- Draco. – O moreno o chamou quando a última aula para o almoço, estava quase acabando.

- Hum?

- Preciso falar com você quando a aula acabar. – Disse ele.

- O que se passa Harry? Eu fiz algo errado? – Perguntou Draco, ficando preocupado.

- Não, é claro que não loiro. Relaxa, não é nada de mal..! – Harry retorquiu, o acalmando.

- Okay então. – Respondeu.

_Your love is strong_  
_And you're so sweet_  
_You make me hard_  
_You make me weak_

_What are you scared of, baby_  
_It's more than just a dream_  
_I need some time_  
_We make a beautiful team_  
_Beautiful_

Depois da aula, ambos foram para a Sala Comum, que estava vazia.

- Temos de acabar com isso Draco.

- Com o quê? – O outro lhe perguntou.

- Lembra quando no início do ano você perguntou se eu queria namorar com você?

- Claro.

- A proposta ainda está em pé? – Perguntou Harry.

- Está falando sério moreno? – Disse o loiro.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Mas é claro que está! Eu amo você Harry. Muito. – Draco falou, enquanto abraçava forte o namorado.

- Eu também te amo Draco. Muito. – Os dois se beijaram com vontade, antes de irem para o Salão Principal, de mãos dadas, para almoçar.

_I wait for you_  
_Until the dawn_  
_My mind is ripped_  
_My heart is torned_

_Your love is strong_  
_And you're so sweet_  
_Your love is bitter_  
_It's taken neat_  
_Love is strong, yeah_

* * *

_All my little plans and schemes,_  
_Lost like some forgotten dreams._  
_Seems that all I really was doing_  
_Was waiting for you._

_Just like little girls and boys_  
_Playing with their little toys,_  
_Seems like all they really were doing_  
_Was waiting for love._

_Don't need to be alone._  
_No need to be alone._

Era domingo. Dali a umas duas horas a festa de formatura iria começar. Na Sala Comum dos Slytherin, ainda se viam alguns garotos. As meninas já haviam ido se fechar nos dormitórios para se arranjarem fazia umas três horas.

Draco, Harry e Blaise estavam os três sentados nos sofás, conversando.

- Parece então que a boa vida terminou… - Blaise proferiu.

- É verdade. Só de pensar que nunca mais voltaremos aqui deixa-me nostálgico. É triste. – Draco disse.

- Hogwarts sempre foi a minha casa. Pensar que nunca vou estar aqui de novo. Vou ter tantas saudades disso tudo… - Falou Harry, olhando para suas mãos.

Os outros dois assentiram em concordância.

- Parece que foi ontem que entramos em Hogwarts, que fomos à nossa primeira aula, que usamos nossas varinhas pela primeira vez. Mas já passaram 7 anos. – Disse Blaise.

- Bom, sem falar dessas coisas. Como vai seu namoro com a Pansy? – Perguntou Harry.

- Muito bem, nunca amei tanto ninguém. Ela é maravilhosa, a mulher da minha vida. Vou lhe fazer uma surpresa hoje..! – Ele respondeu.

- O quê? – Draco Perguntou, curioso.

- Vocês verão. – Disse simplesmente.

- Que desmancha prazeres Zabini. – Draco voltou a falar.

Pouco depois, os três subiram para o dormitório, começando a se arranjar para a festa.

_It's real love.  
It's real.  
Yes, it's real love.  
It's re__al._

_From this moment on I know  
Exactly where my life will go.  
Seems that all I really was doing  
Was waiting for love._

_Don't need to be afraid.  
No need to be afraid._

Faltava pouco mais de meia-hora, e os meninos estavam dando os retoques finais.

- Tem algo faltando no meu visual. – Falou Harry, se olhando no espelho.

- O que está faltando, você já ta pronto..! – Blaise disse.

O moreno mexeu duas vezes no seu cabelo.

- Agora sim. – Disse, piscando o olho e mandando um beijo para si próprio.

Blaise revirou os olhos e virou para o outro lado enquanto Draco, discretamente, abraçou Harry por trás e deu um leve beijo em seu pescoço.

- Você está lindo amor.

- Você está lindo amor. – Blaise repetiu, com uma voz mais aguda. – Sério, vocês realmente se amam. É, como eu disse, começam a namorar de uma vez.

- Nós já namoramos. – Draco disse.

- E não me contaram? Por que é que sou sempre o último a saber das coisas?

- Na verdade você é o primeiro a saber. – Retorquiu Harry.

- Nesse caso obrigado, que privilégio hein cara..! – Os outros dois riram. – E parabéns.

- Obrigado. – Eles agradeceram.

- Vamos? – Draco perguntou de seguida.

Os outros concordaram e desceram juntos para a Sala Comum.

- Você vem Blaise?

- Vão vocês primeiro. Vou esperar pela Pansy.

- Não precisa esperar mais Blaise. – Uma voz feminina veio do cimo da escada que dava para o dormitório feminino.

Os três olharam para a menina, e os queixos dos três caíram também.

Pansy estava linda. Usava um longo vestido verde escuro, que fazia cauda atrás. Tinha alças finas e um decote em V. Apesar de não se conseguir ver muito bem, usava uns sapatos de salto alto pretos. No pescoço, havia um colar com um diamante, também preto.

Seus cabelos negros estavam um pouquinho mais longos que o normal, e quase batiam pelo meio das costas. O cabelo era escalado e estava solto. Usava maquilhagem, mas não muito forte.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou.

Os meninos nada falaram.

- Credo, respondam garotos. Parece que vocês viram… - Pansy falava, mas foi interrompida pelo namorado.

- Uma princesa. Uma autêntica princesa.

A morena deu um sorriso e corou um pouco.

- Ele tem razão Pansy, você está linda. – Harry disse.

- Simplesmente espantosa. – Draco falou.

- Oh, obrigado garotos. Vocês também não estão nada mal. – Pansy disse, beijando um Blaise que não parava de olhar para ela.

- Minha namorada é uma princesa.

A menina riu.

- Vamos?

- Claro. – Todos concordaram, e saíram da Sala Comum, rumo ao Salão Principal.

Quase todos os pais dos alunos estavam lá, sentados nas mesas. Alguns dos alunos também já haviam chegado.

Os quatro entraram.

Harry rapidamente encontrou com os olhos seus pais junto com Sirius e Narcissa.

- Draco, eles estão ali. – Disse ele.

- Vamos lá. Vocês vêm connosco? – Draco perguntou.

- Claro, pode ser. – Blaise e Pansy responderam.

- Ohh, o meu menino está tão bonito..! – Lily e Narcissa falaram para Harry e Draco, respectivamente.

Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram.

Todos falaram entre si por uns minutos.

- Ah pois.. mãe, pai, Sirius, estes são Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson. Com eles os dois, o quarteto fantástico fica completo. – Harry os apresentou.

Eles se cumprimentaram.

- Você é a menina mais bonita que aqui está Pansy. Está fabulosa. – Falou Lily.

- Obrigado, Sra. Potter. – Pansy agradeceu.

Poucos minutos mais se passaram até Sirius se pronunciar.

- Não que nós não estejamos a apreciar a vossa companhia, mas por amor a Merlin, o que vocês quatro ainda estão aqui a fazer? Saiam daqui. É a vossa noite, vão desfrutar dela.

Eles riram.

- Sirius tem razão. Vão e se divirtam. – James concordou.

Os quatro saíram então para a pista de dança.

_It's real love.  
It's real.  
Yes, it's real love.  
It's real._

_Thought I'd been in love before,  
But in my heart I wanted more.  
Seems like all I really was doing  
Was waiting for you._

_Don't need to be alone.  
Don't need to be alone._

Os quarto adultos sentados na mesa, sorriam para Draco e Harry. Não podiam descrever o quanto estavam orgulhosos e felizes por estarem juntos.

O casal dançava lentamente ao som da música que estava passando naquele momento.

De repente, palmas e assobios começaram a vir de quase todos os alunos ali presentes e até já alguns dos pais sorriam e batiam palmas.

O loiro e o moreno é que ainda não tinha percebido o porquê daquilo e começaram a penetrar por entre a multidão de gente até chegarem na origem de tanta festa, e verem uma cena que os fez sorrir ainda mais.

Blaise beijava Pansy e a rodopiava no ar, enquanto ela ria, alegremente.

Quando a pousou no chão, logo viu os dois amigos.

- Ela aceitou se casar comigo, nós.. nós estamos noivos.

- Parabéns! – Draco e Harry logo correram até os noivos e os abraçaram forte. Ficaram mais um pouco a conversar com eles até que Pansy foi mostrar seu anel para algumas meninas e Blaise foi chamado por alguns meninos.

Pouco depois, já todo o Salão havia felicitado os dois.

_It's real love.  
It's real.  
It's real love.  
It's real.  
Yes, it's real love.  
It's real.  
__It's real love.  
It's real._

Apesar da música ter acabado, Draco e Harry continuavam a dar pequenos e lentos passos de dança pela pista, abraçados.

Naquele momento, para os dois, não havia mais nada naquele Salão. Mais nada nem ninguém, só ambos. Toda a atenção de cada um estava focada no outro.

- Eu te amo loiro.

- Eu também. – Disse Draco.

- Você é o meu mundo sabia? – Perguntou o moreno.

- E você o meu, Harry.

Os dois sorriram abertamente e logo se beijaram com vontade, não dando a mínima atenção aos olhares e sussurros que aquilo poderia gerar. Afinal, para eles, nada havia à volta. Apenas estavam eles e só eles e só isso importava.

* * *

_I want to cut through my skin  
And pull you within  
My heart burns like the sun  
As our flesh becomes one_

_In The Darkness, my heart aches at the sight of you  
Trembles and quakes within sight of you  
In The Darkness_

_Our bodies burning, tides are turning, somehow stopping time  
What is becoming of my heart and mind?_

_In The Darkness, all that you want from me, is all I have to give  
In The Darkness, coming so easily, learning how to live  
In The Darkness, all that you want from me, is all I have to give  
In The Darkness, coming so easily, learning how to live_

Eram 10:45 horas da manhã de segunda feira. Juntos, Draco e Harry entravam agora no comboio que os ia levar de volta a casa.

Sentaram nos sofás de um dos compartimentos, frente a frente e olharam o castelo que já estava um pouco longe.

- Eu não me acredito que nunca mais vou voltar a entrar por aqueles portões novamente. – Harry dizia.

- Quem sabe nós iremos. – Retorquiu o loiro.

- É mesmo? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Claro. Quando nós formos chamados na escola por conta dos nossos filhos que arranjaram encrenca.

- Nossos filhos?

- Sim. Você… não quer ter filhos comigo? – Draco perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

- É claro que eu quero Draco. – Harry respondeu, fazendo o outro sorrir. – Você tem razão. Quem sabe nossos filhos encrenqueiros nos façam voltar a entrar naquele castelo, pelo menos uma vez mais.

- É, quem sabe.

Os dois deram as mãos e olharam para fora vendo Hogwarts ficar cada vez mais distante, à medida que o comboio ia andando para cada vez mais longe dali.

_I will surrender my sin  
And give you control  
Make a martyr for love  
To the heavens above_

_In The Darkness, my heart aches at the sight of you  
Trembles and quakes within sight of you  
In The Darkness_

_Our bodies burning, tides are turning, somehow stopping time  
What is becoming of my heart and mind?_

Não pareceu muito tempo até eles chegarem na Mansão Potter. Entraram e viram Lily, James e Narcissa os esperando.

Todos se cumprimentaram e por entre os abraços, Harry disse:

- O que se passa? Vocês não parecem assim tão contentes por nos verem.

- Harry tem razão. – Draco disse.

Os três adultos abaixaram a cabeça, sem nada responderem.

- Onde Sirius está? – O moreno perguntou.

- Querido… - Lily murmurou.

- Onde ele está mamãe?

- Harry… Sirius morreu.. eu lamento tanto.. – Ela respondeu, deixando uma lágrima cair.

James esteve se contendo desde que seu filho havia chegado na casa. Não queria que ele o visse chorar. Mas simplesmente não dava para aguentar mais.

Virou a cara e explodiu em lágrimas.

-Não. O que vocês estão dizendo? Ele não pode ter… - Harry parecia desesperado, não sabia o que fazer ou pensar. – Mamãe.. mamãe olha para mim. Me diz que… por favor, me diz que não é verdade. Me diz que quando eu subir aquelas escadas e entrar no quarto dele, Sirius vai estar lá me esperando. Por favor.

- Lamento Harry… - Lily disse, suspirando pesadamente de seguida.

- Não. – Ele negou. – NÃO! SIRIUS!

Harry correu escadas acima e escancarou a porta do quarto do padrinho. Mas Sirius não estava lá.

Suas pernas enfraqueceram e o moreno caiu assim de joelhos. Então ele chorou, como poucas vezes havia chorado.

Sentiu alguém o abraçar por trás e logo a voz de Draco dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem lhe soou aos ouvidos.

James e Lily estavam agora na beira da porta, olhando o filho e igualmente chorando.

- Não se preocupem. Eu fico com ele. – Draco falou.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça e os dois adultos saíram depois de ruiva murmurar um 'obrigado'.

Harry e Draco ficaram assim por mais algum tempo. O moreno, quando deu novamente por si, já estava em seu quarto, deitado ao lado do namorado, que lhe fazia carinho nos cabelos.

- Tudo vai ficar bem Harry. Eu prometo. – O loiro falou.

Harry apenas assentiu e voltou a se aconchegar mais no colo de Draco, onde pouco depois, ele adormeceu.

_In The Darkness, all that you want from me, is all I __have to give  
In The Darkness, coming so easily, learning how to live  
In The Darkness, all that you want from me, is all I have to give  
In The Darkness, coming so easily, learning how to live_

_Our bodies burning turns a turning  
What is becoming of my heart and mind?_

_In The Darkness, all that you want from me, is all I have to give  
In The Darkness, coming so easily, learning how to live  
In The Darkness, all that you want from me, is all I have to give  
In The Darkness, coming so easily, learning how to live_

* * *

**Love Is Strong – Rolling Stones**

**Real Love – John Lennon**

**In The Darkness – Linkin Park**

* * *

**AB Feta** - Ainda bem que gostaste, e obrigada..! Beijos ;p

**Bet97 **- Fico contente que tenhas gostado..! Obrigada e bjinhus :)

**Hannah Granger Weasley **- Hey Hannah..! Qe bom que gostaste e muito obrigada..! Beijocas

*AUTORA APARECE* EU SEI O QE EU FIZ, MAS POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATEM.

EU AMO DEMAIS ESSE CACHORRINHO GOSTOSÃO, MAS EU TIVE DE O FAZER.

DE NOVO, NÃO ME MATEM, POR FAVOR! *AUTORA VOLTA A SE ESCONDER*


	32. To Harry

Já era de madrugada quando Harry voltou a acordar. A seu lado, Draco dormia profundamente.

Levantou da cama e começou a andar pelo quarto, pensando no que havia acontecido.

Mas uma coisa o fez parar. Olhou o parapeito da janela e lá estava um envelope.

Pegou e leu para ver a quem era endereçado.

_De: Sirius Black_

_Para: Harry Potter_

Era o que dizia. Harry apressou-se para tirar a carta de dentro do envelope.

Sentou-se na poltrona que lá tinha e começou a ler ela para si.

_Harry,_

_Se você está lendo essa carta que eu deixei para você, é porque eu não to mais entre vocês._

_Se eu to e sua mãe encontrou essa carta e deu para você ler porque tava seu nome escrito no envelope, pára de ler imediatamente. Isso é somente para quando eu for tirar umas férias permanentes, que eu bem preciso. A tamanha curiosidade de sua mãe ainda mata ela um dia._

_Uhh, acho que essa não foi muito apropriada não é mesmo? Desculpa garotão._

_Continuando, se eu ainda não morri, diz pra ela que é muito feio mexer nas coisas dos outros e que ela tem de deixar de ser tão curiosa. Credo, porque eu ainda to falando? Se não é o caso, PÁRA DE LER JÁ HARRY. ISSO É UMA ORDEM._

_Agora.. se eu morri, por favor, a última coisa que eu quero é que você sinta que tem alguma culpa nisso, porque você não tem, nem sequer se atreva a pensar em uma coisa dessas Harry James Potter._

_Você sabe que eu sempre o considerei meu filho e sempre o amei como um. Incondicionalmente._

_Você é a coisa mais importante que eu tenho Harry, nunca duvide de nada disso._

_Meu único arrependimento é ter deixado você, eu não queria isso. De resto eu me sinto até abençoado. Voltei a estar de novo com o veado do meu irmão (eh, você sabe, o seu pai) e com sua mãe, aquela ruiva louca que eu adoro._

_E vou estar de novo com o homem que eu amo. Remus. Espero que hajam camas lá em cima, mas também se não houver, não importa, eu e Remus cá nos arranjamos. Ah sim, porque eu quero voltar a ter a minha intimidade com meu namorado de novo._

_Você nem imagina o que Remus faz de melhor. Ele é totalmente foda em chupar o… opa, acho que você não precisava saber isso._

_Bom, voltando a você Harry, eu acredito muito sinceramente que vc e o Draco irão ser muito felizes._

_Para além do Prongs e de Lily eu nunca vi ninguém se amar tanto como vocês dois se amam._

_Quanto a minha fortuna, ela será dividida. Parte dela irá para seus pais, os amigos mais fiéis que eu alguma vez tive._

_A outra parte irá para você. Para você construir sua vida com Draco, para tudo o que você quiser e precisar. Afinal, é a sua fortuna agora._

_Certifique-se de que meu funeral será uma cerimónia pequena, apenas com as pessoas mais importantes._

_James, Lily, você, Draco, Narcissa, Severus e terei o maior prazer em receber Blaise e Pansy se você assim o entender._

_Já agora felicita eles por mim, eu acho que eu não o fiz na festa. Como não tenho certeza, faça isso na mesma, e peça desculpa por mim pela minha indelicadeza._

_E é assim que eu termino essa carta._

_Um dia nós nos voltaremos a encontrar. Amo você Harry._

_Do padrinho mais gostoso, lindo, inteligente e engraçado que alguma vez existiu._

_Sirius Black_

As lágrimas corriam livres pela face de Harry Potter, e ele não fazia o mínimo esforço para as impedir. Não valia a pena, nem queria.

Leu mais umas duas vezes a carta deixada por Sirius e no meio, riu por entre as lágrimas.

Nem mesmo quando estava escrevendo a carta declarando sua morte e basicamente deixando o testamento, ele deixava o seu sentido de humor de lado.

Mas esse era Sirius. Isso era uma das muitas coisas que fazia ele ser especial.

Olhou pela janela do quarto e observou o céu inundado de estrelas. Por momentos, viu a figura do padrinho sorrindo abertamente para si.

- Eu nunca, nunca vou esquecer você. Te amo Sirius.

A figura sorriu ainda mais e desapareceu uns segundos depois.

Harry deu um sorriso e limpou as lágrimas que ainda corriam em seu rosto.

Guardou a carta na gaveta de sua escrivaninha e voltou a se deitar ao lado do loiro.

Beijou a testa do mesmo, e pouco depois voltou a adormecer, sem antes murmurar baixinho:

- Boa noite meu amor.

* * *

**Bet97** – Ainda bem que gostaste, obrigada..! É verdade, ele vai..! :) Beijos

**AB Feta** – Aii, eu sei, mas teve de ser..! :| Bjinhus e obrigada

**Hannah Granger Weasley** – Hey Hannah, que bom que gostaste..! Sirius morreu, porque era assim que tinha de ser. Não to dizendo que não me custou, mas bem.. como disse teve de ser.. além disso desde que começei escrevendo sobre ele estar doente, eu preparei a morte dele.. Sirius simplesmente não aguentou estar assim sem Remus, a vida dele não fazia mais sentido sem o namorado que ele ama demais, então sem fazer nda, quase não comendo... Bom, obrigada..! Beijinhos

E CHEGOU NO FIM. ESSE É NA VERDADE O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ANTES DO EPÍLOGO. NA VERDADE EU GOSTEI MUITO MESMO DE ESCREVER ESSE CAP. APESAR DE PEQUENO.

SINCERAMENTE ADOREI ESSE. SABE AQUELES CAPS QUE VC AS VEZES ACHA QUE SÃO ESPECIAIS? ACHO QUE ESSE É UM DESSES, PELO MENOS PRA MIM..!

GOSTEI PRINCIPALMENTE DA CARTA, EU CHOREI AO ESCREVER ELA. NÃO PENSEM QUE FOI FÁCIL PRA MIM MATAR SIRIUS, PORQUE NÃO FOI. MAS TEVE DE SER ASSIM.

ESPERO QUE VOCÊS TENHAM GOSTADO DO CAPÍTULO TANTO QUANTO EU GOSTEI DE ESCREVER ELE.


	33. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**6 Anos Depois…**

Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter, agora com 24 anos, estavam casados e eram dois dos melhor aurores que podiam existir.

Estavam em pleno Verão, conversando os dois enquanto sentados na relva de um vasto jardim, onde pouco mais longe deles, seu filhos gémeos de 5 anos, Tyler e Emma, brincavam alegremente.

- Você não consegue me apanhar..! – Emma falava para seu irmão.

- Consigo pois. – Ele respondeu.

- Não consegue não..! Eu sou mais rápida que você.

- Isso que não é. – Negou o menino, cruzando os braços.

- Sou sim. – Ela disse.

- Não é. – Tyler insistiu, enquanto corria atrás da irmã.

- Tyler, Emma, venham comer algo..! – Harry os chamou, alguns minutos depois.

As duas crianças obedeceram. Quando já estavam mesmo chegando na beira dos pais, Tyler agarrou então o braço de Emma.

- AHH! Peguei você!

Ela apenas revirou os olhos para ele.

- Eu e a Emma amamos muito vocês. Não é mesmo Em? – Tyler perguntou.

- É mesmo. Amamos muito, muito. – Disse a menina.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam e sorriram abertamente de seguida.

- Nós também amamos muito vocês meninos. Muito, muito. – Eles falaram.

Os mais novos rapidamente comeram, logo depois se levantando e indo brincar uma vez mais.

Draco abraçou Harry por trás, depositou um pequeno beijo em seu pescoço e logo disse baixinho, perto de seu ouvido:

- Isto é tudo o que eu sempre quis. Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis.

O outro sorriu abertamente, e assim, o loiro e o moreno trocaram um longo beijo apaixonado, pensando em como eles eram felizes e como suas vidas não poderiam ser mais perfeitas.

* * *

**AB Feta** - Ainda bem que gostaste e muito obrigada..! Bjinhus

**Hannah Granger Weasley** - Hey, que bom que gostaste, fico contente..! Muito obrigada por tudo Hannah, bjus..!

**Bet97** - Fico feliz por teres gostado, e muito obrigada de verdade..! Beijos :D

É... PARECE QUE ACABOU NÃO É MESMO..? TOU UM POUQUINHO TRISTE POR ISSO, FICO SEMPRE QUANDO TERMINO ALGUMA DE MINHAS FANFICS. MAS TAMBÉM ENTUSIASMADA. PELO MENOS ALGUMAS VEZES SEMPRE HÁ AQUELA NECESSIDADE DE MUDAR E ESCREVER OUTRA FANFIC, E QUE QUERO LOGO COMEÇAR A POSTAR E ESCREVER OUTRA, POR ISSO TO ENTUSIASMADA. ESPERO QUE VCS TENHAM GOSTADO DO EPÍLOGO E DA FANFICTION EM SI.

UM MUITO OBRIGADA A VOCÊS, MESMO, POR TUDO.

AGRADECIMENTOS ACHO QUE DEVERÃO VIR MAIS LOGO OU ASSIM.

BEIJOS :)


	34. Agradecimentos

**Bet97** - Aii, eu fico realmente muito feliz por teres gostado..! Muito obrigado por tudo, por acompanhar a fanfic, fazer essas maravilhosas reviews, tudo mesmo..! Leitora fantástica +.+ mesmo..! Mais uma vez muito obrigada, e te espero em minha próxima fanfic :b :b Ahh sim, e assumo que estejas falando da 'O Cemitério'..! Se realmente for essa, eu acho que já deletei ela à uns bons tempos, acho que já faz meses até.. mas bom eu deletei ela porque eu não gostava muito de ter ela no meu profile.. sei que alguns leitores gostaram, além de ser uma tradução, mas o que se pode fazer quando eu não gostava mais né.. bom, essa é a explicação. Bjinhus :)

**AB Feta **- Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigada por tudo, por acompanhar a fanfic e deixar reviews que sempre me fazem querer continuar..! Mais uma vez obrigada, e beijos..!

* * *

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

Vou agora agradecer a todos que seguiram minha fic, que a leram, que a comentaram, que me incentivaram sempre a continuar e que fizeram de mim uma autora feliz.

Essas pessoas são:

**Bet97**

**AB Feta**

**Hannah Granger Weasley**

**CarolPotterCullen**

**vrriacho**

**Victoire Malfoy**

**Moka-chan**

**themarilyn**

**Mila Pink**

**Yuya-Yura**

**SamaraKiss**

**Jady Black**

Sério meninas, muito obrigada, muito mesmo..! Vocês são maravilhosas..!

Quando comecei essa fic, estava bastante entusiasmada, eu amo de coração Draco/Harry, e eu achava que a ideia que tinha para essa fic era até que boa, além que era minha primeira fanfic sobre o shipper, e eu tava um pouco nervosa que corresse mal.

Mas, apesar de algumas coisas não terem saído inicialmente como eu queria, eu acho que ela ficou boa, e vcs só vieram contribuir ainda mais para isso.

Não consigo acreditar que acabou. Essa fic até que me deu muito que pensar, rendeu muitas horas na frente do PC escrevendo os seus capítulos, rindo, chorando e ás vezes tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Mas na minha opinião, eu to orgulhosa e eu acho que valeu todo o esforço, cada minuto, cada risada e cada lágrima.

Vocês me incentivaram a continuar cada dia e agradeço muito por isso..! Essa foi a maior fanfic que eu já fiz, e estou com ideia de uma ainda maior..!

Além do facto que eu estou considerando ela também, além de maior, talvez a melhor. Como já disse em cima, apesar de algumas coisas não terem saído como previa, estou orgulhosa do meu trabalho. Espero que tenham gostado de ler ela, tanto quanto eu gostei de a escrever.

Pela primeira vez não sei quando vai vir minha próxima fanfic, mas sei dizer que é daqui a pouco tempo, espero vos ver lá, e espero também que gostem se a lerem.

Mais uma vez, muito obrigada por tudo meninas..!

BJINHUS PRA TODAS VOCÊS

SOPHIE MALFOY :D


End file.
